Getting Ready for a Car Crash
by TripleHgirl
Summary: A sequel to A Different Kind of Game. Paul chose his family and left Joe behind. Will he be able to live with his choice or will the memories pull him to a place from which there's no coming back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers.**

* * *

I have decided to write a sequel to my first story, **A Different Kind of Game.  
** For anyone interested, you can find it on my page.

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash** is the title I chose. This is the title of an interview Triple H gave before the WM match against Brock Lesnar.

However, while the first story was told from Joe's POV, this one is told from Paul's.  
It set after the ending of the first story.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, and every person that ever read my stories.

* * *

 **Also a big, massive thank you (with a hug)** to my dear friend, **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car C** **rash**

 **Chapter 1**

The 12 calls I received that morning, indicated the stress Vince was in. I swear that man is a perfectionist and everyone around him walks on eggshells when he's losing it like that. 12 calls and it's not even noon. Steph smiles, knowing this did not get to me. The little kiss planted on my cheek made me smile as I squeezed on her hand lightly. "He's so lucky that you don't get your feathers raffled easily."

The car stops. I looked around at the empty parking lot before kissing my wife's blushed cheek. "Well, someone has to be able to calm him down."

As we get out of the car, a weird feeling takes over me and a heavy sigh escapes me. The beautiful woman holding my hand stops on her track and locks eyes with me. "Are you okay, honey?"

She's concerned. I can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Ever since what happened 3 months ago, she's been like that. I know it's my fault. I know I made her doubt me and my love, but I've been trying so hard to earn back that trust every single day.

"I'm okay, baby." I answer as I try to sell a fake smile. "Just getting ready for a car crash."

Her soft hand finds its way to my cheek and I close my eyes to the feel of her tender touch. She loves me. I know she loves me more than life itself and I can never understand how and why she's still with me.

"Are you talking about Vince or Brock?" She asks.

I feel my head spinning. The thoughts are clouding my other senses as I try to block that weird feeling from my mind and focus on her question. "It's Brock." I whisper. "It's going to be a touch match."

"I know, honey." She whispers back. "But you are tough and we have the best doctors here, if anything happens, you'll get checked out as soon as you walk back."

I force a smile and start walking towards the stadium. Steph follows me and I can tell she is looking at me. We walk inside to find Vince waking around bursting out at people for no actual reason and I take him away. It was always like that with me and him. I could always make him laugh when everyone else were too afraid to even look at him.

After putting out a few fires around the production crew and making sure everyone is in tune with the schedule, I go into the locker room to find Shawn talking to Mark. Those two became so close in the past few years and after last year, all 3 of us became like brothers. I hug with them, but just for a second before I pull back and take a sit. I'm relieved that they think I'm focused on the match, but in my mind, only I know the truth.

Career ending matches were always a big thing around here. Shawn and Ric wanted it this way and I understood it. I didn't want to go down like that and I certainly wasn't planning on losing to the same guy twice and on the grandest stage of them all. I was going to win tonight. Brock was going to kick my ass and drag my body all over the ring, but the plan was a pedigree for the win.

All I could think of was him. Ever since I left his hotel room, I felt like this crazy need for air. I felt like I was suffocating and there was not enough air to pull me through. A part of me died when I read his last words. It broke my heart to know that I was never going to see him again and I found myself worrying about him and fearing he might build his wall again and fade away.

I don't know if Steph knows how much I miss him. She forgave me, but I can feel her fear of losing me. She will never forget what I've done, it's there all the time, hovering over everything I do. Every time I take a shower, I leave my phone on the night stand and when I come out I can tell it's not exactly where I left it. She still checks it, still scared for her family. My efforts to show her and make her feel how much I love her and how much our family means to me, have doubled since this whole thing was revealed. I did it wholeheartedly without conviction. I slipped and I thanked god each day my family was whole.

But he never left my mind. I try not to say his name, try as hard as I can not to imagine his sad eyes, his arrogant smile, but it's just too hard. My fear of slipping again was unbearable. He was my past and I had to accept it. He needed to stay just a memory. A distant memory of someone who made me feel like the strongest man in the world. In his eyes I was a generous giant who could defeat everything and everyone.

As I try again to block him from my thoughts, I go tape my hands and get ready for the match. Brock comes in and tries to have a few laughs, but I still can't shake that weird feeling I have inside. I stretch as I hear Taker's music playing in the background and I realize it's time to go out there.

Shawn's music hits and I look up at the screen. His entrance was always great to watch and I smile as I hear the crowd greeting him with the pop he deserves. I'm glad he's there with me tonight. If anything goes wrong, he could always take the spotlight and give me a few minutes to collect myself. He knew me better than anyone and I trusted him with my life.

My special entrance is ready and right before I go out, Steph grabs my hand and wishes me luck. I kiss her lightly on the cheek and take my place inside that crazy structure praying things go right this time. They tried this set before and something always went wrong. As the green light shows up I step inside and feel as the machine shoots out something on my body. I can feel it starting to burn as I rush out of that thing and make my way to the ring.

I try to wash what seems to be ice off of my burning body with some water and it helps a little, but it still burns on my skin. _What the hell was that_? I ask myself as I lock eyes with Brock who's inside the ring. I try to shake it off, because I know what needs to come next.

This was always my favorite part of a wrestling match. Kowalski used to say, _take a minute and look around, capture that moment and the atmosphere before you go and get the job done._ It became my moment, my thing. The little boy in me, who used to watch wrestling with his dad, every Saturday morning, would come out every time I stepped out gorilla.

The water spits come next and I do it perfectly, for the fans, just like always. I can hear his voice in my head, _the water spits are your thing, just like Austin drinks beer and Shawn dances, you spit water._ I remember every word he ever said to me and it's weird because I'm almost comfortable with the pain that comes with the memories.

As I stand in the middle of the ring facing Brock, I wonder if he is watching me now from his squeaky couch. The bell rings and Brock comes charging in. My body is still burning from that ice and Brock's knee-kicks to my stomach and ribs are just making it worse. He was never the smooth wrestler. He was always stiff and such a hard hitter in the ring and I can feel the effects of it on my body.

It doesn't take long for us to drag this war outside of the ring. _Worse than a car crash,_ I think to myself as he throws me on the Spanish announce table for the first time. As I hear him scream, I try to block that weird feeling that's still inside me, but with no luck. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ The German Suflex on the already broken announce table that came next brings a sharp pain to my left wrist. _Damn it!_ The pain in the first few seconds suggests that my wrist could be broken. I try to move it, but the pain is too much. As I lay on the broken table, I can feel Brock standing over me and hear Armstrong asking me if I'm okay. Clearly, I'm not.

And then it happened. As Brock pulls me by the hand and drags me on the floor towards the ring, I look up and I see it. I blink a few times and I try to focus, but Armstrong blocks my view and helps me climb to the ring. As I roll in to the ring, I try to clear my head, but I can't. Was it him? Was it him in the first raw behind the announce table? I'm not sure and I walk to the ropes and look again, but this time it's clear. He's not there.

The match continues and I give it my best, even with him on my mind, even with the burns and the pain of my wrist. Sledgehammer shot to the head, pedigree on the steal steps and 1, 2, 3, it's over. The bell rings, I vividly hear my name and the great noise from the crowd, but I look for him again. Shawn comes in and hugs me. It brings me back down to earth and suddenly the crowd seems louder.

He asks me if I'm alright and reminds me that I have to make the last pose for the crowd. Shawn notices everything and I was a little out of it at the end. I thank him and pose for the crowd with my sledgehammer over brock's body. It's a feeling I can never get enough of, but I still can't shake that image of his eyes looking into mine. I couldn't have imagined him, I feel it in my veins, he was there.

As I walk to the back, Steph and Vince are waiting for me and I tell them that I might've sprained my wrist. The doctor shows up as Steph gives me a hoodie and helps me put it on.

"So what happened to you out there? You seemed out of focus." She asks as she takes a sit next to me.

I ask the doctor to leave the room for a few minutes and I walk up to the other side of the room.

"Honey?" She asks. "Are you okay?"

The concern in her voice breaks my heart. When we came back from the hotel that day, after the tears and the arguing and me trying to explain my actions, I promised to never keep anything from her ever again.

"Honey, please tell me what's up with you?"

I turn around and look into her eyes. She was, still and always will be the love of my life and I could never hurt her again. "I think I saw him in the crowd." I finally say.

"Who?" She asks and approaches me.

"Joe." I nearly whisper as his name escapes my mouth for the first time in 3 months.

She stops when she hears his name. She looks down and takes a deep breath. "Did you talk to him?"

Shocked by her question, anger washes over me. "Did you see me talking to him? You were watching the monitors. Do you think I had time to talk to him in the middle of a match?" I attack her.

"I meant…" She stops and sighs. "I mean, since that day."

"No I didn't. You know I didn't. Steph, I promised you I wasn't going to contact him."

"I know you did, honey." She takes my hand in hers. "I believe you."

As she rests her head on my bear chest, I kiss the top of her head and wrap my arms around her. "I don't even know if it was him."

She pulls away and takes a step back. "I miss him too, you know." She whispers.

Surprised by her confession, I swallow hard and shift my gaze to the floor. I can't even look at her. She cared for him too and that day when she cried, she said it hurt more because it was him. The guy that came into our lives and made us all fall in love with his tragic and unique personality.

"And the girls…" She sniffles. "They ask about him and I just don't know what to tell them."

I look up to find tears in her eyes and I gather her to me. "I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I didn't want to tell you this because I felt bad." She starts and sniffles again. "I read the Email. It was wrong of me, but I was so afraid of losing you."

"I'm sorry for everything, baby, please don't cry."

"Tell me that you love me." She begs.

I pull away to look into her teary eyes and tell her that she is the love of my life and I never stopped loving her even for a second since we've met. She smiles. That woman gets more beautiful with age and I can't help but kiss her the way only I know how. I feel her love as she surrenders herself to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

At this point, I don't care about my burning skin. I don't care about my wrist. All I care about is making her understand that she is the most important thing in the world to me. When she pulls away, she takes my phone out of her jacket and hands it to me. "I know you have wanted to do this for a long time."

"I don't want to do this, Steph. I'm done hurting you."

"I know you are worried about him, I'm worried about him. After reading that Email, I realized what you meant to him. I thought about the first time I met him and how he changed in that time. Like he said, honey, you destroyed his walls like only you could. I understand now, that it wasn't just a physical thing."

"You're right, it wasn't just physical, but it doesn't mean that it's a good idea to call him."

"Paul, I trust you. You promised not to hurt me again and I trust you. I know you love me, but I also know that you are worried about him. I can see it in your eyes."

"So what happens if he is really here?"

"I know you want to see him and make sure he's okay. I mean, you're not going to spend the night at his place ever again, but you can talk from time to time. You think you can handle it?"

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with this. I already accepted the fact that he's out of my life and that I made a huge mistake. I thank God every day that you stayed with me."

"Honey, I stayed with you because I love you and I know you love me. If I had felt you drifting away from me during that time, I wouldn't have stayed. I know you love me, I know you made a mistake and I forgave you."

"I love you, Steph." I brush my thumb along her cheek. "I always have and always will."

"I'll be outside." She smiles as she press her lips on mine and then leaves the room.

I take a sit on the treatment table and look at the phone. _I can't believe she did this._ The amazing woman I married never ceases to surprise me.

My heart starts racing as I try to remember the number. As I listen to the line, I clear my throat and wait for him to answer, but nothing happens. I take a deep breath and I try again, but again there's no answer. I almost punch the wall with my sprained hand, but I stop myself in the last second.

 _How stupid and out of touch can you be?_ I smile cynically. _Why did I even think he would answer me? Is it too much to ask? I just want to hear his voice, make sure he's okay. Hell I'm not okay, but I have my wife and my girls. He's all alone in his solitary fort that he built for himself._

In one last attempt to reach him, I write a text message. _**I know you're in New Jersey, I saw you in the crowd. Please answer me.**_

As I put the phone down next to me, I bury my face in my hands and groan in frustration. My wrist is killing me, my body is covered with burns from that stupid ice and all I can think of, is the guy in the hood in the front row behind Cole and Lawler. I'd recognize those eyes even 20 years from now. I know it was him.

A few minutes later, I realize he's not going to answer and I start making my way to the door. Suddenly I hear the phone vibrate on the table and my heart stops. The numbers on the screen brings tears to my eyes as I swipe it to read the message.

 _ **Congrats on the win. Good match.**_

I read the text and for some reason I feel my blood start to boil. _Seriously… Good match? Is that all he has to say?_

I try to call, but he's still not answering. _Why is he so damn stubborn?_ I text him again, but this time I'm really pissed. _**Why are you not answering me? Can I see you tonight?**_

 _ **It's not a good idea. It's best if you leave things the way they are now.**_ He writes back.

 _ **Don't tell me what is or isn't a good idea. I want 5 minutes. Can't you give me 5 minutes?**_ I try not to sound desperate for his presence, but I think I fail miserably.

 _ **I bet your wife will tell you it's not a good idea.**_ The smart ass writes back _ **.**_

 _ **I'm done lying to her. She knows I'm talking to you now.**_ As I watch the text being sent I wait for a clever comeback, but he's not replying. After a minute that felt like forever, I try my luck again and I call him.

This time, he answers but I hear nothing but silence on the other side.

"Hello? Joe?" I swallow hard and wait for him to answer, but he says nothing. "Talk to me, kid, please."

"Hi." He finally says.

 _God I missed him._ "Hi. It was you out there, right?"

He clears his throat and confirms.

"Where are you now? I can't hear anything."

"I'm outside, walking."

"You didn't stay for the main event?"

"Please…" I can hear the mockery in his voice. "Tell Vince I rather fall asleep in my bed instead of at the arena watching those two wrestle, if you can even call that wrestling."

A chuckle escapes me as I listen to his opinion on Cena and Rock. "You will never change." I smiled for the first time since we started talking. "Can I see you later?"

After a long silence, he cleared his throat and said. "I don't think it's a good idea, really."

"Come on, kid. I just want 5 minutes."

"Why?" He asks and I can hear him starting to breathe heavily.

"I just need to see you."

"I can't." He nearly whispers.

"Just 5 minutes, Joe. I'll come to your hotel if you want." I almost beg. "We can talk in the lobby or something."

"Please, Paul." He tries to speak, but starts coughing. "Just leave it like it is."

"I can't just leave it. I just need to see you for 5 minutes."

The long silence was unbearable and the tears were just fighting to come out. He was rejecting me. _Why was he rejecting me? And what the hell was that nasty cough?_

"Are you staying at the Sheraton?" He finally says.

 _How the hell does he know where I'm staying?_ "Yeah, just outside the stadium." I answer.

"I'll just wait for you at the bar. Are you going to get an MRI?"

 _What the hell?_ "How did you…" I ask in surprise.

"I saw the bad landing." He says. "Your left wrist, right?"

He was right. He did see more than I ever thought he did. "I'm impressed."

"What time you think you will get back to the hotel?"

"2 hours, I think."

"Okay." He says, but the painful silence spreads again and it stabs like a dagger in my heart. "I'll be there." He continues after taking a deep breath. "But I can't stay for long."

"5 minutes is all I ask."

As I hang up the phone and look at the screen, a smile appears on my lips. I don't know if it's possible to love two people at the same time, but I know that even now, I still can't explain what he means to me.

 _I just need to make sure he is okay._ I try to convince myself as I open the door and look for Steph.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share, I can take it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Ready for a Car Crash** is the title I chose. This is the title of an interview Triple H gave before the WM match against Brock Lesnar.

However, while the first story was told from Joe's POV, this one is told from Paul's.  
It set after the ending of the first story.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha and every person that ever read my stories.

* * *

 **Also a big, massive thank you (with a hug)** to my dear friend, **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting ready for a car crash -** **2**

The MRI showed a carpal sprain and contusion to my wrist. Steph's smile greeted me as I stepped out of the treatment room. "Here, babe." She handed me a little training bag. "Go take a shower and change out of those trunks."

"Thanks, babe." I smiled. "I won't be long."

As I undress, I can see the burn marks on my skin. It's all red now and it stings, but I've been in worse pain before. _I guess I have to wear a splint if I want to make it to Extreme Rules_ , I think to myself as the cold water come running down my body. As I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I'm suddenly hit by a flashback. The same sad eyes that used to look straight into mine not so long ago, stared right at me earlier.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of seeing him. _Do I make physical contact? Do I hug him or just shake his hand? Do I tell him how much I miss him? Do I apologize for abandoning him and creating a mess or do I just make small talk and walk away from him again?_

As I lean against the wall and let the water wash my face, I realize that I haven't had such a calm feeling in me for quite some time _. I have to find a way to keep him in my life, even if it's just phone calls._ I know it's wrong of me. God only knows how sorry I am for taking the path of distraction and ignoring all the warning signs. I am blessed and lucky to have my family with me, but the price I had to pay was eating me up from the inside. _I wonder how he's doing…_

As I get out of the shower, I look at the time and hope he is waiting for me like he promised. The day I called Nike to cancel the deal, was one of the hardest days of my life. I knew I made him look bad, but Steph and the girls were more important than that deal. As my mind drifted to the first few days, I suddenly had trouble breathing. The pain inside me was unlike any injury I suffered in my long career. The day I had to choose between my family and him, was the day something inside of me died.

I still had my family. I came home to my 3 little girls almost every night, but I always imagined him in his apartment, smoking and drinking, alone again. So I kept on going, it was the only thing I could do. I kept working harder than ever, but there wasn't a day that I didn't think of him. I kept a picture of him with the girls hidden under some old documents in my desk. I looked at it only when I felt close to calling him. It kept me from breaking my promise to Steph. I tried to make him go away, but it was impossible.

The kid who walked into my office with a shy smile and turned into an arrogant smart ass, was special to me. He gave me the credit for bringing him back to life, when the truth was he brought me back to life. My life revolved around something I had no real knowledge of and something I tried to avoid my entire life. The job Vince pushed me to take, a corporate job. I was his successor, the one who was supposed to take his life's work and keep it alive for generations to come.

And the pressure was unlike any other. Walking down the ramp to face Rock or Austin, knowing my livelihood was on the line during the late 90's, wasn't as hard as knowing this was all going to be mine one day. So I worked hard and tried to learn as much as I could from the genius himself, the creator of the world's greatest form of entertainment. I loved the business, but not the part where I had to wear suits and sit through long boring meetings.

The truth was he saved me too. He showed up during the most stressful and challenging time of my life and made it peaceful. He made me feel like the king of kings again. In his eyes I was the leather jacket badass again. With him there was no pressure of satisfying everyone around me. He had no demands, no criticism, he just wanted to be close to me.

My heart was beating so fast as if I just wrestled Taker inside Hell in a cell again, as the memories kept flooding my mind. Making my way to the car, I practiced what I was going to say when I see him. Steph held my hand the entire ride back to the hotel. I asked her again, if she was sure it was okay for me to go talk to him and she nodded and placed a soft kiss on the back of my palm. Having him in my life from a distance is better than not having him in it at all.

Still holding on to my hand, she walks me to the hotel bar and takes a look around. I know she cared for him too, we all did. "I won't be long, baby."

"Take your time." She smiles and I know she is forcing it. "I will just take a bath and wait for you."

My heart is pounding as I take one quick look around the place. I notice that there are just a few people around and it's a relief. _Where is he?_ I scatter the bar again and notice a guy sitting alone at the far corner of the place. _The grey hood!_ I recognize the hood and I make my way towards the secluded booth. The Nike swoosh on the upper left chest gives it away, but the black DX beanie hat seals it. I'm in the right direction.

"Joe?" I whisper. His head is still facing the table. He is not looking up. He takes a sip from his drink and puts the glass down. "Hi."

"Hi." He finally says.

4 months I have waited for this moment. 4 months and I don't even know what to say. What do you say to someone you abandoned? "Can I sit down?"

"Sure." He says in a choked voice and coughs a little.

I take a sit across from him and wait for him to look up, but he doesn't. The long silence feels like an eternity until I get impatient. "Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, well you asked me to."

His voice is different. There's something wrong, but I can't put my finger on it. "So if I ask you to look at me, you will?" He drinks some more and I notice it's not whiskey. "No whiskey tonight?"

He coughs again and takes another sip before raising his gaze. He takes a look around and it feels like he is avoiding making eye contact. "I quit drinking." He says as he checks the time on his phone.

"Really?" I'm surprised. "But you still smoke, right?" I try to break the tension.

"Nope." He answers. "I quit smoking too, a while ago."

"Wow. Good for you, kid. I'm really proud of you." I smile. "That shit was bad for you anyway."

"What do you want, Paul?"

His voice is distant, almost like he is angry at me. Why wouldn't he be? I promised him that he will never be alone and I left him. "I just wanted to see you." He shifts his gaze back down and for the first time, the impulsive side in me grabs his hand. "Can you look at me, please?"

"Look, you saw me." He says as he stands up. "I have to go, okay?"

"Joe, please, sit down." I ask as a fear of letting him walk away takes control over me. "I haven't seen you in 4 months, I missed you." I exclaim desperately.

"Well, there's a good reason why you haven't seen me in 4 months. I have to go."

As he starts walking away, I notice something different about him. His walk is not like I remembered it, the shape of his body is different too. "Joe, wait a second." I say as I grab his arm.

He turns around and our eyes meet for the first time in 4 months. He looks pail. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Did you catch a cold or something?"

"Yeah it's a cold." He answers as he pushes my hand off of his arm. "I have to go."

"Please stay, just a few more minutes."

"There's no point, Paul." He says as he lowers his gaze again and hides under the hood and the hat.

"Can you please take this off?" I say as I remove the hood and the hat to unveil his face. "I want to look at you."

Watching the hat falls to the ground was the longest second in my life, because the image I caught in the corner of my eyes shuts down my entire system. He is still looking down and I stare at him completely paralyzed. The look of shame on his face disappears behind a hand trying to cover his now shaved head. The long blond hair is gone. "What…" I try to speak, but my voice fails me.

"I have to go." Ha says again and tries to walk away, but I catch him and he stops. "Let me go, please."

"Joe." I whisper.

"This was a mistake, Paul. Please let me go."

I instinctively look up to see if anyone is looking at us and I find Steph watching us from afar.

"Please sit down, Joe." I nearly beg. "Don't walk away from me."

I see Steph walking in our direction and all I can do at this point is kneel down to get the hat. I pull his hood back and cover his head. At this point I know exactly what's going on. I fight the tears and try to act brave as Steph finally reaches us.

"Hello, Joe." She says with a slight smile.

I don't think he heard her, because right after she spoke, he collapsed into my arms.

"Call an ambulance." I ask her and lay him down on the floor. "He's sick, Steph, call an ambulance."

I hear her talk on the phone and all I can do is beg him to open his eyes, but he doesn't. "There's no time, Steph." I say as I take him in my arms and walk outside. At this point I don't care that I'm Triple H and I don't care about all the people moving aside and watching me carry him out to the street. I get him into a taxi and order the driver to take us to the near hospital.

On the ride to the hospital, Steph and I exchange looks as I rock him in my arms. I know he's alive because I can feel his heartbeat under my hand on his chest, but it still hurts as I look at his pale face. He is thinner than I remembered him.

As I walk inside the emergency room carrying him, I tell the nurse running towards me that he collapsed and for the first time the word cancer escapes my mouth. They put him on a bed and take him away, leaving me and Steph standing in a room full of people as he disappears behind the sliding doors. I lower my gaze to the floor as I feel the energy being sucked out of my body. I can't speak, I try but my voice fails me. I realize I'm holding his DX beanie hat in my now clenched fist. Steph comes from behind me and I can see the pain in her eyes. She's searching for answers in my eyes, like in every difficult situation, but today I feel lost and numb.

Today I have no answers, no voice to speak, no words of hope, no comforting words to make the pain go away just for a second so I can breathe normally. _Is there anything to even say?_ I ask myself as I take her in my arms and feel her holding me as tight as she can. I look at the black and green hat in my hands and feel a lump building down my throat. The first tears fight their way out as I remember his love for the WWE and me. In a way, his love for what I do made me fall in love with that scared kid who rose from the abyss and gave me all the credit for his strength.

As I take a seat on one of the chairs, Steph stays in the corner typing something on her phone. When she finally comes and sits next to me she says nothing, just holds my hand.

"Are the kids okay?" It's the very basic of parental instinct. I didn't even know where that came from, but I guess seeing Steph on her phone reminded me of them.

"Yes, they are." She whispers. "Everything is okay."

Shortly after we arrived, a doctor walks out and confirms what I already knew. The tears start pouring out of my eyes as I bury my face in Steph's neck. He's sick. Very sick. This disease is going to take him from me and I can't do anything about it. This time, I can't bring him back to life, this time I can't save him.

"Is he dying?" Steph suddenly ask the doctor.

"We don't know for sure what stage he is in. We are running some tests. Are you his family?"

"He doesn't have a family. I answer instinctively. "I'm the closest thing he has to family."

"Well, I can't discuss his condition with you, as I'm sure you understand." He explains. "At least until he confirms it's okay. Do you know where he lives?"

"Oregon." I answer and give them the name of the only hospital I know, from the last time he collapsed.

As the doctor walks away, Steph notices my shaking hand and takes it in hers. It's warm, her soft touch calms me down and I close my eyes. "Do you want to stay here with him or do you want to get some sleep and come back in the morning?"

I lean back and try to fight the tears again. "I don't know."

"You had a long day, honey, I think you need some rest."

"You're right." I agree. "I'm going to leave my number to the doctor, just in case something happens."

As I watch the doctor write my phone number on Joe's medical sheet, I suddenly feel terrible pain shoot through my wrist. I don't know what hurts more, my wrist or the burns on my body, but one thing I did know was that watching him collapse into my arms was far more painful than these injuries.

"Did he wake up?"

"Yes he woke up. We're still running some tests now and he will be moved to a room later tonight." The doctor smiles at me and I don't understand why until he says the next thing. "He's a real hardhead, isn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"He just won't let us do anything. Every test we want to run, he gives us attitude."

A wide smile wash over my face and for the first time tonight, I chuckle. "He is a hardhead, but you do what you have to do. He's a good kid, he just doesn't like hospitals." I explain.

"We can handle it. I can tell he's been through a lot by the scars on his back."

"Yeah, it's not a pretty sight, but he's tough, just do what you have to do for him and don't worry about the money, I got it covered."

"The money is no issue, he is well insured."

A heavy sigh escapes me as I feel the pain again. The doctor put his hand on my splint and smiles. "You look tired. There's not much you could do for him tonight."

"I just want to make sure he is okay."

"We will have all the answers in the morning."

As he walks away and disappears through the sliding doors, I walk over to where Steph is sitting quietly." Let's go, I'll come back in the morning to see him."

"What did the doctor say?"

"They are running some tests, he's awake."

"What did the doctor say that made you smile?" She asks as she brushes her hand against my cheek.

"The kid is giving them a hard time inside. He is hardly cooperating with them."

"And that's funny because…?" She looks clueless.

"He tried that with me the last time, it was just funny remembering how hardheaded he is." I say as I take her hand and start walking away.

Later that night, as I was lying in my bed looking at the sealing, I thought about the past 4 months. I thought about him being all alone when he got the news and how he must've felt dealing with the hair loss or shaving his head for the first time. It broke my heart imagining him going through this on his own without someone to be there for him.

My life was one big routine. Work, train, work some more, train some more, every day was the same with one big difference. I had my loved ones with me and he had nothing, because I pushed him to do something that eventually broke us apart. How unfair was I tonight when I made him deal with this pain all over again. A heavy sigh escapes me as I think about how we never had a proper goodbye.

Steph suddenly turns to face me and buries her face in my chest. I can feel her tears on my skin and I shift to my side to look at her. Her beautiful blue eyes looking deeply into mine, her hand resting on my chest, but something is clearly wrong.

"Why are you crying, baby?" She says nothing. I take her hand in mine and squeeze is lightly. "Talk to me, Steph."

"Do you hate me?" She whispers as she breaks eye contact.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share, I can take it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting Ready for a Car Crash** is the title I chose. This is the title of an interview Triple H gave before the WM match against Brock Lesnar.

However, while the first story was told from Joe's POV, this one is told from Paul's.  
It set after the ending of the first story.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha and every person that ever read my stories.

* * *

 **Also a big, massive thank you (with a hug)** to my dear friend, **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash - 3**

Looking into my wife's teary eyes, I suddenly realized how hard this whole thing must be on her. She held me in her arms while I was crying about someone I had an affair with. She did not leave me alone for one second and now she thinks I hate her? "What? Why would I hate you, baby?"

"Because he's sick."

"You didn't make him sick, Steph."

"But I made you choose, I'm the reason you left him."

"You are also the love of my life and you didn't make me choose. There was never a doubt in my mind about you and the girls. I love you, the thought of leaving you never even crossed my mind."

"But you love him, I can tell." She whispers. "Be honest with me, Paul, I deserve to know."

"And what, I haven't been honest with you so far? Steph I made a mistake, I slipped and I begged for your forgiveness, what more can I do to make you see how much I love you?"

"Admit you love him and you want him back in your life."

"It's not that simple now, Steph, he's sick, he's probably dying from the way he looks. Do you expect me to walk away from him again?"

"I never said that, Paul, I'm just asking you to be honest with me about the way you feel."

"What you want me to say?"

"Tell me how you feel. I know you can't sleep because you've got a lot on your mind, but don't shut me out. I love you to death, you know that. Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen. I can see you're in pain, but if you don't talk to me I'm going to get scared again. I don't want secrets between us."

"Steph, please."

"You said you never thought about leaving us for him and I believe you, but seeing you tonight, I realized it's deeper than you're willing to admit to me."

"I just miss him, Steph." I finally said. "I don't know how to explain it, but I know that I just can't leave him now, not when he's so sick."

"Okay." She says as she sits on the bed facing me. "What are we talking about here? You want to move him to Connecticut? We can do that." She smiles.

"What? What are you saying?"

"Honey, if you want him here, closer to you when you can see him more, we can do that. We have good connections at the hospital, we know the head of oncology, he'll get the best treatment possible."

"I can't ask you to do that, Steph."

"We can even hire someone, a nurse, to take care of him 24\7." She says as she completely ignores me.

The shock on my face was clear as crystal, but my amazing wife just smiled and caressed my cheek. "I just want you to be worry free and happy."

"I can't ask you to do this and I will understand if you don't want to be a part of all this."

"Honey, I'm a part of you…" She says, but I can hear her hesitant voice.

"But…?"

"But, I don't want you to misunderstand this as permission to… you know…"

"No, Steph, of course not!" I say and take her in my arms. "I made a mistake, Once. I'm never doing it again, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, honey, I just want you to be happy…" She kisses my cheek and pulls back to look at me. "Do you feel better now?"

"I hope you know, Steph, that there's nothing in this world that means more to me than you and the girls. I just can't quite explain this connection to him, I hope you know it never affected the love I have for you."

"I know, honey." She says as she kisses me softly.

The morning came by fast. When I opened my eyes, the room was quiet. Steph was nowhere to be found. As I walked out of the shower I found her sitting on the bed, typing something on the phone. "So, I talked to Vince and he said you can take tonight off if you need."

"Babe, I know its work related, but it's still creepy when you call him Vince." I say and she starts laughing in a way that makes me take her in my arms and plant a hard wet kiss on her smiling lips. "I love you, McCrazy."

"I love you too, you big softy. How's the burns? You should really get that looked at."

"I know, I'll have it checked when I get back from the hospital."

As I get dress and look at the time, I search for my phone. "Babe, where's my phone?"

"Don't worry about it, I already told Barry to get the car ready, he'll be downstairs in 10 minutes. Go have breakfast." She replies as if she was reading my mind.

"Thank you, baby."

Barry was waiting near the car when I arrived and I checked the time and my phone for calls, but nothing from the hospital. I felt so anxious about seeing him again and wondered what I would say to him. I looked outside and closed my eyes. The wind was cool and I let it take me back to the first time we kissed. What a night that was. My body shivered as I remembered how his body felt pressed against mine, naked and sweaty.

I would lie if I said I didn't miss his touch. Making love to him was rough yet passionate and gentle. I missed him. Every bone and muscle in my body begged for that feeling, but I knew it was wrong and that it could never happen again.

As I walked into the ER, I saw the doctor from last night standing by the counter, talking to a nurse. He was dressed to go home and when he noticed me, he started walking towards me. Something felt wrong. His face suggested that bad news were coming my way. I took a deep breath and shook his hand.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Hi, Doc, is everything okay?"

"I'm Sorry, Mr. umm…" He said in a straight face.

"Paul. You can call me Paul."

"Right. I'm sorry, Paul, I'm afraid you just missed him." The tired man said as he put his hands out in despair. "We tried to convince him to stay, but he wouldn't listen."

"Well, where did he go? His form must have an address."

"I'm sorry, Paul, surely you understand I can't share that information with you."

My head started spinning. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. That's what happens usually after I have a match lately. I'm not as young as I used to be and having fought Brock didn't make it better. The car crash was an understatement it seems, in the morning after.

"Doc, can we go someplace and talk for a few minutes." I asked right after I shook my head and went back to reality. "I understand you're tired, but please, just a few minutes."

The doctor smiled as he gave in to my pleas and guided me to a corner room. "This way."

"Listen, doc." I started as I took a seat. "This kid is all alone in this world. I can show you pictures of him with my girls, I can show you videos, believe me, we are the only thing close to a family that he has. When he found out he was sick, he just took off and disappeared. I don't know how bad it is and I know you can't tell me, but please give me an address so I can try to save him."

The tired doctor looked into my eyes and saw how hard it was for me. I could tell he sympathized, but I also understood he will never give me details.

As a last resort, at the most desperate stage of my misery, I opened my wallet and took out a folded photo and gave it to him. I haven't seen this photo in a while, but I kept it in my wallet for fear that if I throw it away, I'd throw away him out of my heart.

After he looked at it for a few seconds I swallowed hard and tried to regain my voice. "That's my daughter Murphy with him. She hadn't seen him for 4 months and she still asks about him every day, never giving up hope of playing with him again or having him swing her one more time. She still calls him Uncle Joe and she thinks he's not around because he stopped loving her."

The doctor listened as he looked at the photo in his hand. I didn't know what else to say and I was willing to admit defeat until he looked up at me again. "What did you say your daughter's name was?"

"Murphy, why?"

"Well… When I walked in to talk to him this morning, he was still sleeping, but he was talking in his sleep. Do you have other kids, Paul?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Rory and Vaughn."

"Mmm… I see."

"What, doc, tell me!" I demanded.

"He was saying something about a boat, I didn't understand much, but I definitely heard the names Murphy and Rory."

The tears didn't disappoint as the memories of this day came back to me. He spent almost the entire time on the boat with them. That was the first time we made love. That day never left me.

"Alright, I will give you the address." He finally said. "You should really try to convince him to get treatments."

"I thought he was getting treatments."

"I can't say much, but if he doesn't get a bone marrow transplant, at least the treatments can slow it down."

As I stood up and digested what the doctor just said, I suddenly felt weak and sat back down. "What are you saying, doc, is he dying?"

The doctor looked down and put his hand on my shoulder. "If only he had a family, we could test them for a match."

The address the doctor gave me was Manhattan. On the way back out to the car, I questioned the possibility of him living in New York, but I had to try. The building was located not far from Central Park and when I walked inside I noticed that the mailbox said Astor. I sent Barry back to the hotel and walked up the stairs. The door was slightly open and when I pushed it I saw a woman standing in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

The woman jumped and as she turned, she dropped a plastic bowl on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, the door was open."

"Shit." She exclaimed. "He'd kill me if he knew I left the door open again."

"Who? Joe?"

Right when I said his name, she raised her gaze and finally looked at me. "Oh my god! You're him." She whispered.

"I'm him?" I asked in confusion.

"Triple H." She whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?"

"He's not feeling well, he's trying to sleep."

As we both stood up, I took a good look at the fairly good looking woman standing inches from me. "Wow, you're taller then you look on TV."

"Umm thanks, I guess." I smiled.

She was wearing a Nike shirt and jeans, but the shirt didn't seem hers. _Could she be his girlfriend?_

"You know, I didn't believe him when he said he knew you."

"Oh." I replied as I watched her filling the bowl with water.

"Yeah. He mentioned it one day when he was completely out of it from the medication." She explained. "He also mentioned Stephanie and how he wasn't allowed to call her Steph and someone named Murphy."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've made a proper introduction. I'm Paul."

"Oh, Sorry, you're right." She smiled as she dried her hands. "I'm Lorena."

"Oh…" I shook her hand. "The sister."

"I'm impressed." She smiled proudly. "He talked about me?"

"Talked is a little extreme for Joe." I chuckled. "I had to milk it out of him, but yes he told me about you."

"Did he tell you how close we were when we were young?"

"Lorena!" We suddenly heard. I turned to where the voice came from and found him standing outside of his room holding onto the wall. Instinctively I rushed to him right before he fell down and managed to catch him. "I got you." I said as I took him in my arms and went inside the bedroom with him. "I got you."

After putting him on the bed and covering him with a blanket, I took a look around. There were boxes everywhere. The room was messy and dark. I turned to look at him and he was staring at me. "Hi, kid."

"Don't call me kid! What are you doing here?"

"I think you know what I'm doing here." I said as I ignored him. "I've met your sister."

"Yeah, of all the buildings in New York, I had to move to where she lives."

"Wow." I smiled. "Small world."

As I sat on the bed, the man I once shared love with moved away from me. He could barely move, but he used all his strength to just distant himself from me. The light knock on the door pulled me back from the horrible feeling I had seeing him acting this way towards me.

"Joe, the water." Lorena said and put the bowl next to the bed. "I need to check your temperature."

"I'll do it later." He sneered at her.

I saw her fallen face and took the thermometer from her hand and walked her out of the room. "Why don't you go rest, I'll be here for a while."

"Are you sure? He's not in a good mood."

"I can handle him." I smiled. "I know him better than you think."

"Okay, thank you. I'm still in shock a little." She smiled in embarrassment. "I didn't really believe him when he said he knew you, I thought he was delusional from the meds."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you get tested for a match for him?"

"I did. I'm not a match." She said as the tears started pouring. "All those times he hid me and saved me when we were little… and now I can't help him."

I held her as she cried, but she pulled away quickly. "I'm not allowed to cry."

"Hey, it's okay." I smiled. "Don't be scared of him. It is understandable that he acts like that, but you shouldn't be intimidated. Listen, go get some rest, I'll stay with him for a few hours."

"Okay." She smiled wiping her tears.

I locked the door after she left and went back to the bed room. He was now lying with his back to me. I took my jacket off and lay on the bed behind him. As I put my arms around him and drew him closer to me, he whimpered. I slipped my other arm under his neck and held him as tight as I could while he cried. Never in my life have I felt so broken than I did that day in bed with him.

It took him a while to stop crying. When he finally did, I turned him to face me and looked into his now red and teary eyes. I didn't realize until that moment how much he really meant to me, how much I was willing to lose just to have him all to myself again. This wasn't some random crush, not a casual fling. Looking deeply into his eyes that day, I knew I was in love with him. I knew that no matter what happens, I will never leave his sight as long as we are both alive, he will be by my side.

"You shouldn't have come, Paul." He whispered. "I never wanted you to see me like this."

"There's no place on earth I should be in other than here." I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"I'm dying, Paul." He barely let out as he locked eyes with me.

"You are not dying, kid. We will fight this and we will win again, together like the first time!" I held him tight as he buried his face in my chest. "Only this time, I'll be right here fighting with you and giving you strength and hope and love and I will never leave your side until you're smart ass self is back. I promise you this, I am not going anywhere."

As I pulled away from him and he looked at me, I cupped his face with my hands and repeated. "You hear me? I'm here and I'm not leaving you ever again!"

"But Steph…" He tried to say.

"Steph knows I'm here and she's okay with it." I smiled. "In fact, she even suggested that we move you to Connecticut where we know the head of oncology and we will make sure you're getting the best treatment possible."

"She did?"

"Yes she did." I confirmed.

"I thought she hated me."

"Well she hated me for a while, but how can someone hate you, kid?"

"Any sane woman who catches her husband having an affair."

"Well, you forget a tiny little important detail, kid." I smiled. "She's a McMahon… sane does not run in that family."

We both started laughing and it felt just like the good days. I got my Joe back even if it was only for a few minutes. His laugh hadn't change, his smile was still as wicked as mine.

And then it happened. Like an unexplainable force controlling my mind, pulling me in, I leaned in and I kissed him. He didn't move a muscle, but he also didn't fight it. My hand traveled down and under his shirt, his skin was warm, his nipples hard. We started kissing intensely and he tried to pull me closer to him, but he was too weak. I got on top of him and took my shirt off. We locked eyes and I was afraid suddenly, afraid he might stop this, but he didn't. He scanned my naked chest and then without any warning, he started working on my belt.

Surprised by his actions, I stopped him. "Are you sure?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share, I can take it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting Ready for a Car Crash** is the title I chose. This is the title of an interview Triple H gave before the WM match against Brock Lesnar.

However, while the first story was told from Joe's POV, this one is told from Paul's.  
It set after the ending of the first story.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha and every person that ever read my stories.

 **As for the latest reviews - I can't thank you enough for sharing how you felt about Paul's behavior. Your reviews help become a better writer!  
Please keep reviewing :) **

* * *

**Also a big, massive thank you (with a hug)** to my dear friend, **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 4**

* * *

As we both looked at each other, thinking about what we were about to do, his expression changed. I knew what it meant. I knew that out of the 2 of us, he was the calculated one. I was just driven by that crazy new sensation I experienced since I met him. I don't think you get to fall in love twice in your life. Me, I had the best love story. Life imitated art people like to call it.

And then the second love story happened and I lost my head. From where I was right now, on top of a man I haven't seen for 4 months, things looked good. Only problem was, I knew better now. I knew that if I ever had to really choose, he'd end up hurting again and I'd lose him forever.

"Actually…" He said suddenly. "I don't think I am sure at all."

"You're right." I smiled as I lay beside him.

"I just don't want to make the same mistake again, Paul." He said as he closed his eyes and snuggled into my chest. "I don't want to hurt you and your family again."

"I know, kid." I whispered and I wrapped my arms around him. "I know."

The knock on the door woke us up and I quickly put my shirt on before answering the door. Lorena came back to check up on him and I realized I was there for over 3 hours.

I had forgotten my phone in my jacket and when I checked it, there were 5 missed calls from Steph and a few text messages.

"Hey, Kid." I said as I sat on the bed. "I have to go to the arena now, but I will call you later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's okay."

"Maybe we can talk some more about moving you to Connecticut."

"We'll talk about it."

"Move to Connecticut?" Lorena asked in surprise.

"Yes. I want to make sure he gets treatments and I know all the doctors there."

"Wow." She said and started pacing the room. "I just got you back and you're leaving me again?"

Joe wasn't exactly the touchy feely guy and I saw how hard it was for him to even think of a proper answer. And like his savoir, his king, I jumped in to save him again. "You know you can always come and live with him. He would never say it, but I know he'd like to have you there."

"Don't put words in my mouth." He nearly whispered.

"I wouldn't have to put words in your mouth if you'd find them on your own." I smiled and looked back at Lorena. "I just want to make sure he gets the best treatment and I meant what I said, where ever he is you're more than welcome."

"That's really kind of you, Paul, but I have a job here."

"I'm sure we can find you a job there too." I tried. "What is it that you do?"

"I'm a gym instructor."

A wide smile appeared on my face as I heard it. "Well, seems like it's easier than I thought. How would you like to work for WWE? We have a great gym in our building, you'd love it."

The shock on her face was priceless as she stopped pacing the room and just stared at me. At one moment she started shifting her gaze from between me and Joe and I started laughing a little. "So what do you say?"

"You're offering me a job at a corporate gym?" She asked, still overwhelmed by it.

"Yes I am."

"And he wouldn't kill us for this?" She pointed at her brother.

"I don't think he will." I smile as I stood up. "So what do you say?"

"I say yes. Of course!" She shook my hand.

"Oh jeez…" We suddenly heard from behind us and turned to find Joe hiding under his blanket. "What have I done?"

We started laughing and I pulled the blanket of his face. "I'll call you tonight. Be nice to your sister, please."

On the way to the arena, I tried to call Steph, but she didn't answer. _She's probably busy_. I tried to convince myself, but deep down I knew she was probably worried about me.

As I walked in, I went to look for her and found her talking to Barry at ringside. I walked towards her and when I leaned in to kiss her she whispered. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Don't do this Steph." I whispered back as I tried to smile. "Nothing happened."

As she pulled away and forced a smile, I took her hand and led her back to the locker room area. We walked into one of the rooms and closed the door.

"Don't touch me!" She warned me. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Steph…" I tried to hold her hand, but she pushed it away.

"I trusted you!"

"Nothing happened. Would you please hear me out?"

"No! We are done talking! I'm not going to relive this again, once was enough."

"Steph, please, nothing happened, I just forgot my phone in my jacket that's all. I swear, you know I would never hurt you again."

"You forgot your phone in your jacket while you were fucking him in his Manhattan apartment?"

"You think I fucked a dying cancer patient?"

The tears started streaming down her cheeks as she turned her back to me. "I don't know what to think anymore. I was going crazy all morning thinking I was going to lose you again. I thought I could do this, but I can't, Paul, I'm sorry, I don't think I can trust you around him anymore."

I closed the gap behind us and put my hands on her waist. "Baby, please turn around."

When she didn't answer, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. "I will accept every decision you make on this. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls today, I was so messed up seeing him like this that I completely forgot about the phone."

She finally turned to face me. "Paul, I'm done being the nice, understanding wife."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you ever cheat on me again, I will leave you." She said in a deep voice as she looked away.

"Look at me, Steph!" I raised my voice and she instantly locked eyes with me. "I can stand here and try to make excuses and try to use your love for me as leverage, but I'm not going to do that. I have fought my feelings as hard as I could for you and for us and I kept my distance and I walked away because I love you. You hear me? I love you! And nothing and no one is ever going to change the face that you mean the world to me."

I stopped to catch my breath as she stared at me, listening carefully to what I was saying.

"Last night you wanted me to be honest with you about my feelings for him and I couldn't, because I didn't know. I didn't know how to describe it or what words to use to explain this so that it would make sense in my head. Until this morning! When I realized he ran away from the hospital leaving me without any clue to where he went or what his condition is. But Murphy saved the day. Murphy! Your beautiful baby girl, who still asks about her Uncle Joe every day for the past 4 months. Imagine my shock when the doctor told me he was talking in his sleep and said her name. That's how I got his address and I went there without even thinking, I just told Barry to drive, because all I could think of is him dying alone without the people he loves and love him back!"

The first tears showed up in my eyes as she stood there listening to me, trying to understand where I was going with all this. The truth was, I didn't even know.

"And when I got there he looked at me and told me that he was dying, he told me that I should've have come, because we hurt you enough. He was so sure you hated him and that I was lying to you again. I had to look at him and hear him say that he was dying and yet the only question on his mind was what about Steph."

I broke down at that point. I felt my knees weaken and my tears flooded my eyes and I just broke down on the chair. My loving wife kneeled in front of me and took my hands in her.

"I love him, Steph." I let out. "Not because of what we did and not because I don't love you anymore, because I do, I swear I love you as much as I did before and more with every day that goes by, I just have this certain calm inside when I'm near him. God damn it, why can't I just say it?" I yelled at myself. "He is different than anyone I have ever known, he's not Shawn or Kevin, he looks at me like I'm a god when he's the one who should feel like a god and he doesn't even see it. Every time I'm near him I feel like I can be so much more for you and for the girls and for the business. I look at him and I gain strength from him, because if he made it after everything that has happened to him than surely I could run a billion dollar cooperation and be a better husband and dad. He just makes me stronger, you know? Please tell me you understand, please tell me I'm making some sense into all this, because I'm going crazy and I'm about to lose him and I don't know if I can save him again."

She held me tight as I broke down in tears. I cried my heart out to her and she rocked me like I was one of the girls. When the cry finally faded, she looked at me and wiped the remaining tears from my face. "Honey, listen to me." She suddenly smiled. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit for how strong you are and if you think for one second that you're not good enough father and husband than you're terribly wrong."

"I'm just constantly afraid that I'm going to fail you and Vince. I got so caught up in this new job that I started to lose myself. I didn't feel like me, I felt like someone else who's being forced to change and do things he can't do. I mean what do I know about management? I'm just a wrestler, not an executive. I wear trunks and jeans with leather jackets not suits."

"And he made you feel like you again?"

"Yes." I exclaimed desperately.

"Why didn't you come to me when you started feeling like this? I could've told him you weren't ready, I could've told him to take it slower."

"I didn't want to let you down, Steph." I confessed. "With Shane out, I knew it was only you and me. It was the only way to keep the business in the family and I didn't want you to feel like you made a mistake marrying me."

"Oh, baby, honey." She kissed me softly. "Are you serious? You are the best thing that ever happened to me and to this business. I have complete faith in you and I'm proud of everything you've accomplished. You are my knight in shining armor, my king, you are the love of my life. You can never let me down. I know who I married. I fell in love with the wrestler that never gave up and always gave it all, in everything you ever did."

"I'm so sorry, Steph, I just couldn't handle all the pressure. I pushed and pushed and the more I pushed the worst it got. And then I met Joe and he made it so calm and so easy and I needed him to feel normal again."

"I had no idea you felt this way, baby. You're doing so well that I thought you were fine."

"I'm not fine, Steph, I hate everything about it. I hate the suits and the ties and I hate that I don't get to wrestle anymore and that I have a job now. I don't do anything for fun anymore, I just sit around with Vince all day and I'm going crazy."

"Listen to me, honey, because I'm only going to say this once. This will all be ours one day and I know that the business could never be in better hands than yours. I believe in you and I know you can do it."

"You think so?"

"Baby, I don't think so, I know so. Think about everything you wanted when you started working here. You worked hard and you made your opportunities and you grabbed that brass ring and didn't let go. You are the only right man for this job. I know it!"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, baby."

"Call me insane, but I actually like Joe more than I did before."

"What?"

"Think of what would've happened if you didn't have him to calm you down. I would've lost you in all this madness."

"How do you always manage to see the silver lining in everything?"

"You taught me that, honey. You always see the good in things and you always believe in everyone."

"Are we going to be okay?"

"We are, baby."

"I really need you to trust me again. I know I hurt you and I will beg for your forgiveness for the rest of my life, but please tell me there's hope."

"There's always hope, honey. You taught me that when you were fighting for your life back in Birmingham."

Mentioning the quad injury, brought tears back to my eyes as I remembered Joe's accident. Steph noticed right away and asked me what was wrong.

"You know, he was lying in a hospital bed all alone when I was in rehab. He didn't have any family by his side and he had just lost his wife and child."

"Why was he alone? Where were his parents?"

"He didn't just lose his wife and child, Steph, he suffered since he was a little boy."

"Suffered how?"

"You should see the scars on his back, it's awful. His father used to beat him up so badly when he was little. He has a tattoo on his back with my logo on it and it says No More. I made him stand up to his father and stop the beating. He had such a hard life and look at what he did with it? He fought back and defeated every obstacle in his way, but now he's dying. As if he didn't have enough suffering for a life time."

"I didn't know that, Paul." Her eyes suddenly shined. "What don't you ever tell me anything?" She hit me on the shoulder. "You and him, I hate you both! I'm feeling left out, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I guess I was afraid you might see through me."

"While we're on the subject. Can I ask you something personal?"

"Babe." I laughed. "There's nothing personal between us, you know if you ask me, I'm not going to lie."

"But you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I won't."

"I wanted to ask you this a million times, but I was afraid."

"Ask me."

"Did you… you know…"

"Did I… what?"

"You know… went all the way?"

"All the way where?"

"Paul!" She hit me again.

"I don't know what you mean, just say it."

"Did you go all the way with him?"

"Oh…" I finally understood. "Yes, I did."

"How was it?"

"Well… it was different, but not so much, because we did it too, you and I, so it wasn't all that different."

"Right. We did."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Did you like it?"

"I did."

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss him more than I miss the sex."

"Okay." She smiled. "Good answer."

"Thank you, baby."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share, I can take it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash** \- The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha and every person that ever read my stories. **You just ROCK!**

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also a big, massive thank you (with a hug)** to my dear friend, **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

I felt like Steph's feeling is important to this story, therefore here it is. **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 5**

* * *

 _ **Stephanie's POV**_

* * *

We made love that night, after the difficult talk we had and after Raw, we were both exhausted, but I needed to feel his love for me. I needed it because I couldn't stop thinking about him being alone with Joe. The thought of my husband having sex with someone else never left my mind and so, after cuddling the girls to sleep I went into the shower and demanded his love.

I never needed more than one look to make him see what I wanted. He always knew how to make me feel special. I think that as a young woman that's what made me fall in love with him. In his arms I was the only woman in the world and making love to him was still special, even after 15 years.

The following morning, we were getting ready to go to the next town for SmackDown when I suddenly sat down on the bed and grabbed his arm. Paul sat next to me, not knowing what was going on with me.

"Take me to see him." I finally said.

"Who?" He asked as he searched for answers in her eyes.

"Joe." I said quietly, hoping that the girls wouldn't hear me. "I want to see him."

"Okay, we'll go on the weekend." He suggested. "We have a really busy week ahead, babe."

"No, Paul. Not on the weekend, now, I want to see him now, today!"

"Babe, we have to go to the arena. We have work."

"I don't care, I want to see him today."

"Why?" He locked eyes as he tried to look for a reason.

"I have my reasons."

"Okay… will you be so kind as to share those reasons with me?"

"Do you have anything to hide? Are you afraid of me seeing him?"

"No. I just don't understand why you're acting so weird."

I had my reasons. I had 3 little reasons that kept me up most of last night. I knew that he was as stubborn as I was and that he wouldn't stop pushing until I talk. I got up and walked to my suitcase. I could tell he was following me with his eyes, clueless as to why I was acting this way. The plastic bag was laying under my coat, in an attempt to hide it from my mind, without success. All I could think of, all night, were the faces of my 3 little girls. I handed it to him and sat next to him. "Rory and Murphy gave this to me last night. They asked me to mail it."

I watched as his suspicious look scanned the bag. As he took the stack of papers out, it didn't take him too long to recognize his girls' drawings. Every single piece of paper on that stack had Uncle Joe written on them. His eyes wondered from me to the drawing a few times until he folded them and put them back in the bag. I could tell he was sad by the way he looked at me.

"I need to see him, because I want to know if the girls can see him before…" She stopped.

"Before?" He stared at me intensely.

"Before something happens…" I said as I looked away.

"You mean before he dies." He nearly choked.

"I need to know if he's up for it and if he is we need to have a talk with our girls and explain to them that he is sick and make sure they understand because they think he doesn't love them anymore and I just can't deal with lying to them anymore I just can't." I nearly broke down in his arms as he held me.

Lying to my girls wasn't something I planned on doing in my life. How do you tell your girls that the guy they made their uncle hurt their mom so badly?

"Hey… Breathe." He whispered as he rocked me like a baby. "Just calm down."

"I can't calm down, Paul. I don't understand how this whole thing happened. They have always been so shy around people and it wasn't like that with him. They loved him from the start and there was this happiness in their eyes every time he was around and when he left they thought it was because of them and I need to tell them the truth I just don't know if they can understand what it means that he is sick, but I know they need to see him."

I rambled on and on until I couldn't breathe anymore. His touch meant everything to me, but it was his worried voice that calmed me down eventually.

"Baby, calm down, please."

"Paul, I can't just lie to them anymore and say that he's working all the time. I can't lie to my babies anymore and I can't just handle their eyes every time I tell them that we can't call him."

"They still ask you to call him after all this time?"

"It kills me to say no to them. It kills me that they ask so about him all the time, because I'm trying to put this behind me. Every time they ask me about him I relive the pain again. I need them to see him so that I can finally put this behind me."

"Okay, okay." He finally gave in as he kissed the top of my head. "We'll go see him now."

Paul called Vince and told him we'll be arriving at the arena later than scheduled, because I wasn't feeling well. I really wasn't. Those drawings really messed me up. A part of me resented the girls for loving him so much, but I knew they were unaware of everything that happened.

We drove to Manhattan after Paul's parents came to watch the girls. I put the drawings in my purse before we left, just in case I decide to give it to him. I didn't know what I was going to say and as the minutes passed and we were closer to his place, I became more nervous. As we walked up the stairs and Paul knocked on the door, I felt my hand was shaking a little. His tender smile suggested he knew how anxious I was.

Lorena opened the door and smiled. "Hi, you're back."

"Hi, Lorena, this is my wife Stephanie."

"I know." She smiled as I shook her hand. "I watch the shows with him."

"Steph, this is Joe's sister."

We walked inside and Lorena told us he was in bed. That he's not in a good mood and that he is tired.

"You go first, honey. Tell him that I'm here, I don't want to catch him off guard."

He knocked on the door and pushed it open slowly. Lorena and I stood close to the door and I could tell she was worried about him.

"Hi, kid. Can I come in?" I heard Paul ask.

"Hi."

"Not a good day?"

"How can you tell?" He asked sarcastically.

"Still a smart ass, I see."

"What are you even doing here?"

"Steph wanted to see you." He revealed immediately.

"Is she here?"

"She's right outside."

"Wow. I guess it would've happened sooner or later. It's never the right time to ask for someone's forgiveness and its definitely not easy, but no better time like the present, right?"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course. Tell her to come in and if it's alright with you I want to be alone with her."

"No problem."

The door was suddenly opened and both Lorena and I jumped. "Go on, baby, he's inside."

I think my hands were sweaty. Looking into my husband's eyes as he was smiling, I suddenly realized how much I was afraid of this moment. The man inside that room was everything my husband needed. When everything and everyone were taking too much of him, physically and mentally, there was Joe, who only wanted to give.

He loved my husband. I saw it in his eyes the day he left. He looked at him like he was a god, just like I did. Only, he didn't just loved Paul, which was the hardest thing to accept. He loved me and my girls and we were his only family. Thinking about that while looking into my husband's loving eyes, the pain came back.

It is not something you forget. You don't wake up one day and suddenly forget that the person you loved more than anything had been lying to you and cheating on you. No, this is not something you just get over. It took me awhile to stop crying. I think the hardest thing was not being able to share it with anyone.

I know Paul is sorry and I know he regrets hurting me. I just don't know if he really truly regrets having sex with someone else. I think that's what's been bothering me all along. That he didn't just love me. He loved someone else too. And it wasn't just him. My daughters, my own flesh and blood loved him very much.

Everyone loved him, while I tried with all my heart and soul to hate him. I thought I did, but somewhere deep inside, I knew I could never hate him. His only fault was that he loved the same man I loved. And I knew a thing or two about loving Paul.

It was impossible to deny him, impossible to resist those eyes that matched perfect with his smile. His tender yet husky voice that spoke only reason and his soft and gentle touch that sends shivers down your spine. He was smart, intelligent and so very calm. A gentle soul with a sexy body and a badass alter ego. I loved him and as the days went by, I couldn't really blame Joe for loving him too.

I smiled anxiously as I made my way to his room. I had no idea what I was going to say, but I wanted to at least let him know how sorry I am for his situation.

I pushed the door forward and found him sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. He tried to smile, but didn't know if he should.

"Hi." I smiled.

He was pale and thin. No beard, no long hair. Just a shadow of the handsome man he once was.

"Hi." He said in a weak voice. "Please. Sit down." He offered and gestured to the bed. "I changed the sheets this morning. Well, my sister did."

"I met her, she's sweet."

"I'm glad you came." He suddenly said as I was scattering the room. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to tell you a few things before I…"

"Please, Joe, don't say that."

"But it's true." He smiled calmly. "I don't think I have much time left. I really wanted you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your family. I know that my apology isn't nearly enough, but it's all I have and I hope you'll find it in your heart one day to forgive me."

How can you ever resist a dying man that you once considered family? I closed the little gap that was still between us and reached for his weak hand. As I cupped it in my hands he closed his eyes and I pulled him to me. He rested his forehead on my shoulder as he sniffled.

"I never meant to hurt you, Stephanie. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I never meant to hurt you."

As I wrapped my arms around him and he cried, my heart nearly broke. I knew he was sorry when I read his letter to Paul. I could never hate him even if I tried my entire life. "I'm glad you came." He repeated. "I'm glad you were kind enough to come."

I pulled away from him as he was still crying. I caressed his face and smiled. "I wanted to see you, that's why I came. I needed you to know that I don't hate you and that I forgive you. I also came to give you something that belongs to you, but I don't know how it will affect you."

"Steph, I really am sorry."

"I know you are and it's still hard for me, but I know that as crazy as it might sound. I miss you and I'm not the only one."

He almost started crying again when I mentioned Murphy and Rory. He loved my girls like they were his own. "She still asks about you, hoping that one day her Uncle Joe returns."

"Would you tell her…" He took a deep breath which was clearly hard for him. "Would you tell them both that I love them and I'm sorry that I can't be there for them?"

"If it's alright with you, I would like you to tell them yourself, when you get better." I smiled as I held his hand. "Because you will get better."

"I can't." He nodded no. "I want them to remember me as I was back then."

As I looked at him and listened to his broken voice, his broken spirit suddenly revealed itself. It wasn't uncommon around people who had cancer, especially people that already lost so much in life. Seeing him so weak took me back to the time we found out Paul's mother was sick and how it was Paul's strength that made her believe.

"Joe, listen to me. My husband, your hero, is right outside and you know how he gets when he has his mind set on something. You will get better because he will be here to make sure you remember how strong you are. We will all be here if you let us and just like you won your previous wars, you will win this one too. I believe in you and he believes in you."

He looked confused as he listened to me. He raised his eyes to look at me and in his acute way, asked. "Why are you doing this? You're supposed to hate me and wish me dead. You're not supposed to be so nice to someone who almost destroyed your family."

He was right. I wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to hate him and never let him near my family again, but as the last few months flashed before my eyes, I suddenly realized what was always there, buried deep in my subconscious. He could've pushed and he could've fought for his love, but he didn't. He walked away and disappeared the minute I asked him to.

He did not try to keep Paul in his life. He did not want to cause more sorrow. He knew what he had done was wrong and he walked away from the one man that meant the world to him and kept him strong and sane throughout his hard life. That was the only reason why my heart never allowed me to hate him.

He loved Paul, he loved my children and in his own way he loved me and respected us all too much to destroy our lives.

"I have asked myself that same question, Joe." I finally said. "I was supposed to hate you, but I know now how much my family means to you. I have thought about it over and over again and I realized you didn't have to walk away when I asked you to. You left the one thing that meant everything to you. You could've fought for him and tried to take him from us, but you didn't. I know how sorry you are, I read it in your letter to Paul."

"I would never do that to you." He coughed. "You made me feel what it's like to have a family again, I would never hurt you more then I already did. I'm so sorry, Steph, I wish I could take it back."

"Between you and me, I never blamed you for loving him. I thought about it many times in the past few months and I know you're a good person. Believe me, anyone else would've pushed and tried to stay in his life, but not you. This is how I know you will never hurt me again. I know that Paul cares for you in a way that was almost impossible for him to explain, but I understand now. I believe Paul when he says he will never hurt me again and I also believe you. It wasn't easy for you to agree to see me, I know you did that because you care for me and it was important for you to say that you're sorry."

"Paul is right." He suddenly said. "Sane does not run in your family."

I would lie if I said I didn't find it funny and true.

"I mean, you're crazy for being here holding my hand and not strangling me to death. I would've understood if you had hated me and wouldn't let him near me. You know, I always found your love to be special and I always looked at you two, admiring how much you love each other. I wished that one day I'd get to have what you and Paul have, but I'm afraid it's too late for me. I know you probably don't want to get into this, but I told him back then that the moment I realize that thing we had affected his love for you or the girls I would walk away. The thought of taking him away from his 4 girls never crossed my mind. I'm sorry for everything I put you through and I promise you, I will never ever hurt you again."

"I know you won't." I smiled.

"Honestly, I don't know how much time I have left in this world, but as long as I breathe I will ask for your forgiveness. I need you to know that."

"I know, and you can stop, because I'm done looking to the past. I know that Paul wants you in his life and while I accept it, I still need some time."

"I understand."

"So did Paul talk to you about moving to Connecticut?"

"He did. He told me it was your idea."

"It was, but it doesn't matter whose idea it was. I want him to be worry free and know you're getting the best treatment. I will have my team look for places."

"Thank you, Steph. For everything."

"You want me to get Paul?"

"Wait, you said you had something that belonged to me?"

"Right." She smiled. "Thank you for reminding me." I took the bag full of drawings out of my purse and handed it to him. "2 very ambitious and stubborn ladies asked me last night if I could mail this for them."

"Oh my god." He smiled as he realized what it was. "I can't believe this."

"You have one more reason to get better."

"Actually 3 reasons." He smiled as he looked at the drawings. "How are they?"

"They are good, I guess, growing up too fast for my liking."

"I really miss them."

"I know you do, they miss you too, very much."

Paul suddenly knocked on the door and picked inside. "Is everything okay here?"

"Everything is fine, you can come in."

Lorena came in from behind him and looked at all the papers on the bed. "Wow, these are so cute."

"My girls." I smiled proudly. "They love their uncle…"

As I stood up and looked at Paul, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you so much, baby. Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm more than okay, honey. I needed to have this talk with him, it was important."

"I know. I love you."

"Hey, kid." Paul smiled. "Are you okay?"

He raised his gaze to look at us with tears in his eyes. Holding one of the drawings in his hand, he smiled. "The boat." He showed us. "You remember?"

"I do." He answered. "It was a good day."

"It was the best."

"We will do it again. Soon." Paul smiled as he squeezed my hand lightly. "Just get better and don't give up."

"Oh wow…" Joe said with a wicked smile. "It took me dying for you to quote Cena…"

I started laughing. That kid always knew how to press Paul's buttons.

"Don't think that just because you're sick, smart ass Joe doesn't annoy me."

"Oh honey, leave him alone. It was funny."

We all laughed until suddenly Lorena asked. "So I take it you don't like Cena too much…"

Our laughter just grew louder as we saw her confused face.

"No comment." Paul laughed. "I'm not allowed to tell jokes about the talent."

We left after a while. Paul stayed with him while I was talking to Lorena, learning more about Joe through her eyes. She loved him and was terrified of losing him so soon after she got him back.

On our way to the arena, I couldn't stop thinking about him and how he looked so weak and defeated in that bed. How his eyes lit up when Paul entered the room and how powerful his affect was.

 _What was it about this young man that just captured the hearts of everyone around him?_

As I looked at my husband, sitting next to me, I wondered. _Why was the strongest man I ever knew felt so weak and needed the love of a scared man, just to feel strong again?_

Answered remained uncertain as I closed my eyes and snuggled into my husband's arms, but only one thing became clear. There was a bond between them, I saw it in their eyes as they looked at each other. A bond so powerful, it could never be broken.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share, I can take it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also a big, massive thank you (with a hug)** to my dear friend, **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 6**

In the next few days, I mostly focused on work. I knew I had another match with Brock soon and I trained as usual, morning and night. Steph gave one of her team members the assignment of finding an apartment for Joe and his sister and made it clear to me that everything was being taken care of.

My wife was amazing. She made sure I was free of worrying and were completely concentrated on my work. I talked to Joe every day and it felt like old times. it felt like I could breathe again, but it wasn't enough. I needed to make sure he was okay, but talking to him about his condition was also a reminder of the old times. The big brick wall was standing tall and it made me smile, because this time I had help. I made one more phone call every day, to his sister. Lorena was helpful and kept me posted on everything. I knew he wouldn't tell me the truth, but as the weekend approached, I had to make sure he was ready to see the girls.

Steph and I agreed to get home early on Friday, to have a talk with the girls about Joe. I was a little worried, but I knew that they were smart enough to understand that he wasn't well. At least Rory was. Murphy was our biggest concern since she was the closest to him. Vaughn was still little, but Murphy and Rory cared for him and were mature enough to understand that he wasn't like they remembered him.

The girls were playing in their room when we came home. They seemed to be in a very good mood when we called from down stairs and they came running towards us. The nanny came down carrying Vaughn and we all went to the living room.

"Girls, mommy and daddy need to talk to you."

Both girls looked at us and their smile suddenly faded. I smiled and asked the nanny to take Vaughn and leave us. As I brought Rory closer to me and Steph did the same with murphy, we noticed that they were a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked as she sat Murphy on her lap.

"We didn't do anything wrong, mommy."

"We know."

"So why do you have that look, mommy?" Rory asked.

"Because we need to talk to you about something serious and we want you to tell us what you think and how you feel, okay?"

The frightened girls nodded simultaneously and I smiled. "Okay, tell me something. Would you like to see Uncle Joe tomorrow?"

The 2 girls looked at each other and then at us for a few times before their eyes opened wide. Murphy was the first one to smile as she looked at me. "Could we, daddy? Really?"

"Yes, baby, you could and you will, but we need to tell you something first."

"He is not busy anymore?"

"No, Rory, he is not busy. Joe has been very sick lately and he's been seeing a lot of doctors to help him get better." I started.

"What's wrong with him, daddy?"

"He's been very sick." I tried to find the right words. "He is very weak and tired all the time."

"We will make him feel better, daddy, like we did the last time he was sick."

I smiled at Murphy's sweet innocence. If only it was that easy. I thought to myself as I looked into Steph's eyes. "I'm sure you will make him feel better, Smurphy, but you have to understand that he is not like you remember him. He wouldn't be able to run around and play with you like before."

"It's okay, daddy, I understand." Rory said and Murphy nodded in agreement. "He is tired all the time, we just want to tell him that we miss him."

"But why is he tired all the time? Can't he just go to sleep? You tell us to sleep when we are tired."

"Murphy, baby, it's not that kind of tired." I looked into her eyes and felt like the walls were closing in on me. "He is tired because he is sick and the doctors are trying to make him feel better, but it takes time."

"But he will get better, right, daddy?"

At that point, I felt the lump down my throat getting bigger. What was I supposed to say to them? I didn't even know if he was going to get better. The image of him lying in bed weak and pale was stuck in my mind and I felt completely useless. If it was up to me, I'd save him and make him better, but this time it's beyond my capacity. I looked at Steph and tried to find the right words and she smiled tenderly.

"Well, Sweetie." Steph said as she kissed the top of Murphy's head. "We can't really be sure. The doctors are helping him and your daddy and I are helping to."

"We want to help." Rory smiled. "We can pray, like grandma says. If you want something you have to have faith and you can pray before you go to sleep."

I looked at my eldest daughter and tried to control what felt like a few tears fighting to come out. She was something else. She was smart and mature and even though she was only 6, she listened and collected information from everyone. I remember my mom mentioning praying to her. I remembered that conversation distinctively. It was always my mom's trick. A clever way of finding out what we wanted for Christmas or just know our thoughts.

"I will pray before I go to sleep tonight, mommy." She smiled. "I will pray that Uncle Joe will get better and come to see us more."

"I want to help too, Rory!" Murphy called in excitement. "I will pray too and give him the drawing I made in school today."

"That's very good, girls." Steph smiled as she kissed the top of murphy's head. "I think Uncle Joe would really appreciate it."

After the girls ran upstairs to draw, I went outside and tried to collect myself. I was lucky to have such an amazing family. During all this time away from him, I felt incomplete. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to pray. I thought as I looked up at the clear sky. The moon was so bright and the air was cool.

As I took a deep breath, Steph wrapped her arms around my waist and held me from behind. "Are you okay, honey?"

I smiled as I turned to face her and held her tight. "I will be okay. I just…" I stopped as I cleared my throat.

"You just what?"

"I just… I just need him to get better and beat this."

"I know, honey." She smiled. "I think he is strong enough and I know you give him strength too."

"Steph." I whispered as I looked into her eyes. "I know this isn't easy for you and I just want to say thank you for being so understanding. I love you, I hope you know that."

"I know, honey, I love you too. You're right, this isn't easy for me, but I care about him too and I want him to get better."

"I hope everything will be okay."

The next morning, the two excited girls rushed into our room and jumped on the bed. I managed to catch Murphy and stop her from jumping as I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Come on, daddy, get up, we need to go see Uncle Joe."

"First of all." I mumbled as I held her close to stop her from jumping. "You need to calm down and be patient."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's fine, Smurph, I know you are excited."

Rory was stood close to the bed and smiled. "We're sorry we woke you, daddy, we brushed our teeth and got dressed, we also dressed Vaughn and we are all ready."

"Wow, I think excited is an understatement."

"Do you think we can go sailing with Uncle Joe?"

"Not today, sweetheart, maybe some other time."

Steph and I got dressed and found the girls eating breakfast downstairs. I asked Sarah if everything was ready and she gestured to a big basket on the counter. Steph suggested we maybe have a picnic in central park if Joe was up for it and I thought it was a good idea.

The weather was perfect and as we entered Manhattan that noon, he sun was shining and the air was nice and warm.

I parked the car near his building and the girls were really excited as they got out. Seeing them so happy made me even more concerned about their meeting. I hoped they wouldn't be scared of him. I hoped they'd still be happy even when they see how thin he became and how pale he was.

Murphy asked me what number Joe had on his door and when I told her she kept running from door to door and looked for it. Finally she found the number 7 and stood in front of it, rushing us to go faster. Steph and I exchanged smiled as Murphy gently knocked on the door.

She tried to be patient, but her intense staring at the door made me chuckle. The sound of the door lock brought a smile to Murphy and Rory's faces. As the door slowly opened and I saw him standing at the entrance, my heart stopped. He was wearing jeans and a black T shirt, the Nike shoes shining bright and the DX beanie hat concealing his shaved head.

He smiled at us and then slowly dropped to his knees. He didn't need more than a little arm gesture to have the two girls hug him so tenderly and so lovingly.

"We missed you so much, Uncle Joe." Murphy called in excitement.

Joe closed his eyes and for a second there I thought he was in pain, but when he opened his eyes, I knew it wasn't pain. He was trying his best not to cry, but the few tears in his eyes said it all.

"I missed you girls too, so much." He barely let out.

He pulled back to look at them and smiled. "Why are you wearing a hat, Joe?" Murphy asked suddenly. She was so cute and clueless.

"Look at you girls, you have grown so much." He said as he looked at the happy girls. "Come on, help me up so we can go inside."

I jumped right in and helped him up as he smiled at Steph. She smiled back and hugged him. "It's good to see you all dressed up."

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in."

"Where is Lorena?"

"She went to the store for a few minutes. Please, sit down."

The girls took their place on each side of him and he wrapped his arms around them.

"We brought you something, Uncle Joe." Rory smiled and took something from her bag pack. "We made it for you yesterday."

"Oh, isn't that something. Thank you Rory, it's beautiful, thank you too Murphy."

"You're welcome, Uncle Joe. It will make you feel better so you can come see us more, like you used to."

Lorena came in a few minutes later and the girls liked her instantly. We asked Joe if he was feeling well enough to go to central park for a picnic and the girls got so excited when he agreed.

It was a good day. We all had fun and laughed a lot, but something was missing and as much as I tried to block it out of my head, I just couldn't. I needed to be alone with him, but looking at Steph's watchful eyes, I knew it wouldn't be easy. She tried to hide it, but she was watching me and examining my every move. I didn't blame her for not trusting me around him. Hell, I didn't even trust me around him.

It was too powerful to ignore. The connection we had, that bond that we shared, it was too strong to break and judging by the look on my wife's face, she knew it too.

There was never a doubt in my mind though, about how much I loved my family. Sitting on that fresh grass that day, I contemplated on the idea of loving 2 people at the same time. I know it sounds crazy, I know some people don't believe it's possible, because you always love one of them more than the other. My problem was that I didn't want to lose either one of them. Steph was the love of my life, the mother of my 3 beautiful little angels, but the love I had for Joe was different.

He brought something different into my heart, maybe he was my soul mate. I chuckle to myself as I look at him. I was never one to believe in soul mates and he'd mock me if ever I mention the words soul mate to him. I always thought Steph was the only person who would ever make me feel this way.

What is love anyway? Is it that strong will to protect someone all the time and at all cost? Is it the inexplicable desire to make that person happy even at the expense of your own happiness? Or the insatiable hunger for physical contact and tender touch?

I use to think Steph was all I needed, until I met Joe and finally understood the meaning of admiration. He always says I saved his life and in a way it breaks my heart that he doesn't know how strong he is. He gives me credit for all the things he did on his own and neglects to feel his own strength.

It's the way he looks at me that makes me want to live up to his standards. He considers me to be larger than life and through his eyes he gives me strength to be all of that. He doesn't even know how much strength he gave me, to deal with all the changes in my life. He will probably never know that at the end of the day, when all I want to do is sleep, it is him I carry with me to the gym when I have to prepare for a match.

When I'm tired of my hectic schedule or when I'm sick of wearing suits and sit in a boring meeting for hours, it is his admiring eyes I see in front of me, pushing me to be the king of kings, the guy that adapt to every change and fights his way to success. There are 3 reasons to why I am where I'm at today.

The first reason is my desire to be the best. I aspired to be the best and I know I did good in my career and in my life. The second reason is Steph's love and devotion to me and to our family. Without someone to share everything with, I wouldn't be the person I am today. The third reason is that guy sitting on the grass across from me, listening to my daughter's school stories.

I felt that everything was falling apart around me when he came into my life. He showed me a side of myself I had forgotten about. Without him I would've given up the idea of one day running the business I loved so much. In his eyes I could be all I wanted to be.

My name is Paul Triple H Levesque and I am facing the most difficult predicament in my life. Do I accept the fact I could never love him again or do I walk away from everything I have ever worked for.

When I felt the lump down my throat, I got up and started walking away from everyone. I leaned against one of the trees and tried to calm down and regain my composure. Steph was feeding Vaughn and the girls were playing with Lorena and Joe.

I wish there was a way to have them both. I thought as I found Joe's wondering eyes. He smiled, but when I didn't smile back he got up and slowly made his way to me.

"So why are you all alone?" He asks as he leans against the tree again.

"No reason." I smile.

"Are you fighting again soon? I heard Steph mention your crazy training schedule."

"Not telling you shit, kid, stop trying."

"Oh come on, I might not even be around to see it." He smiled, but I didn't find it funny at all. "I'll take that secret with me to the grave."

I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I turned to face him and grabbed him by the arms.

"If you ever talk like that again, it will be the last time you ever see me! You hear me?"

"Paul…" He nearly whispered. The look on his face changed as he tried to understand what was happening. "You're hurting me."

I released my grip immediately and took a step back. "Shit!" I let out and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay? Let me see."

"Don't touch me." He blocked me. "Take me home, please. I'm getting tired."

"Joe, Please."

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm not stupid. You're trying to make me believe something that you, yourself have a hard time believing. We both know you're afraid I might die. I'm just trying to be realistic, Paul, things don't look too good for me and you dragging your wife into all this isn't fair towards her."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying she might have you fooled she's okay with this, but she's not. She's been looking at us all day, I know she sees things now that she missed before. I just don't understand why you'd make her go through all this for someone who's dying. Is it worth it?"

I didn't know what to say. He was right. I never should've let her get involved in all this. I knew that I needed to have an honest talk with her and tell her everything that I feel, but I didn't know what to say.

"Come on, let's take you home."

After the girls said goodbye to him, I helped him upstairs and took him to his room. "You want to take a shower or something? I can stay and help you."

"It's fine, I shower alone, but for now I just want to get in bed."

"Here, I'll help you." I said as I pulled the covers.

As he lay down, I pulled the covers over him and sat down.

"You don't have to stay."

"I know that. I just wanted to let you know that next month I'm fighting Lesnar in a cage match."

"And you're going to lose, right?"

"Don't push it."

"Your secret is safe with me." He smiled. "Hey, you think Make A Wish can make my wish come true, now that I have cancer?"

"You already met me." I smiled. "Who's next on your list?"

"The Kliq and Taker." He answered. "Well, Shawn and Nash, I don't really care for Waltman and I know Razor is in pretty bad shape."

"And Taker."

"Yes."

"And if you had to choose just one? Because you know Make a Wish they only grant one wish."

"You know I'm only joking, right? I'm a grown man, I'm not going to waste their resources on me."

We looked into each other's eyes for a long while and I had to fight myself from kissing him. I couldn't just let him die, but there was nothing I could do besides hope and pray.

"Don't die on me, kid, okay?" I reached for his hand and held it tight. "I need you to fight this and I need you to believe."

"I'm trying." He squeezed my hand lightly. "Would you do something for me?"

"Tell Stephanie I said thank you for today, it meant the world to me."

"I will. I'll calls you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 7**

It wasn't long before Steph's team found a little house not far from where we lived. They even sent a team to pack their apartment and handled the moving. A few nights before the move I was lying in bed thinking about the first time I've been to his apartment in Oregon and smiled. He got mad at me after I disappeared on him for 3 weeks, but something else kept bugging me.

There was one thing missing in his life. The one thing he loved and cared for so much that I was afraid to even ask him about. I decided to make a surprise visit to Nike and see the only woman who probably cared for him as much as I did. She came running out of the elevator searching for my face in the crowded lobby. I smiled, but the look on her face suggested she was completely terrified.

"Please tell me he is still alive." She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"He is alive." I smiled as she hugged me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I should've called first."

"Where is he?"

"He is in New York with his sister, but he's moving to Connecticut in a few days. I found him a place close to my house and I'm going to make sure he gets the best treatment possible."

"Oh my God." She nearly whimpered. "I didn't know what to think anymore. I tried calling him many times, but he asked me to respect his wishes so I stopped."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. God I'm so sorry, let's go to my office."

Emily Ashburn was a strong, successful woman, but she broke down in tears when I told her all about Joe and his condition. She cared for him and she couldn't even imagine him alone and helpless.

"You know, he left me a letter." She remembered. "I came home from work one day and I saw Hunter in the yard. I immediately understood what was going on, but when I read the letter and realized he had cancer, I couldn't breathe. He didn't say where he was going or if he was coming back. He just said thank you for everything."

"He gets like that." I smiled. "Sometimes he feels people are better off without him."

"You know…" She started and sat next to me. "When you first came into his life, I thought you were trouble. I guess it was the protective instinct in me, but I just felt that if you had left him after the contract was signed, it could crush him."

"I was never going to do that."

"But you did." She said and waited to see my reaction.

"He never said anything about what happened between the two of you. The day you changed your decision was the day he handed me his resignation. My husband thought he did it because he failed and he wasn't used to failing, but I knew my golden boy. I knew him too well and he had heartache written all over his face. It wasn't just any heartache though. I recognized that face when I came to see him a few days after he quit. It was the same face he had 10 years ago when Gracie died. That's when I figured it out."

"Emily…" I tried.

"You don't have to explain anything. He always said he could never fall in love with a woman again. He used to say he met his match too early. That's why I knew he fell in love with you. You meant everything to him and I guess for his aching heart, you were the cure."

"There are many holes in your theory, but it doesn't matter now. He will meet someone one day that will make him happy again. I'm sure he will."

"And you?" She asked as her soft hand rested on my arm. I looked into her eyes trying to read her, but I was too afraid of letting her see my fear. "There are no holes and it's not a theory. I saw more than you think and I know you loved him too."

"Emily…"

"Don't worry." She smiled tenderly. "I haven't talked about it with anyone and I never will. As far as I'm concerned he is lucky to have you in his life. I can't thank you enough for coming here and for trying to save his life."

"I appreciate it. More than you know."

"Would you like to have lunch with me or do you have to leave?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if I could maybe take Hunter back with me. I mean, I will understand if you say no, your kids must be attached to him, but I needed to ask. I want to surprise him."

"My kids don't know he is sick. They think he is abroad on an assignment from Nike."

"So I can take him? Are you sure?"

"Only on one condition."

"Negotiating, really?"

"I want his address and I want to see him on Skype as soon as you can make it happen."

"How about after he settles in? I promise his first night in the new place, I will Skype you."

"Deal."

"Nice to do business with you, Mrs. Ashburn."

"His phone number…" She smiled. "And address."

We drove to her house later that day and Hunter recognized me right away. That dog was so cute, I couldn't wait for Joe to see him.

When I came home that evening, Steph was waiting outside as I pulled up in the driveway. Hunter came out of the car and started smelling around in excitement. He was really lucky that my dog was chained, because he would've made a really nice dinner for my big boy.

"What is this?" Steph asked as she picked Hunter up.

"That's a dog." I smiled wickedly.

"You are so funny, honey." She smiled back as she kissed me.

"That's Hunter."

"Awww, honey, you named the dog after you? You forgot to get him a little hammer."

"Haha, very funny. Don't you remember Hunter, Joe's dog?"

"Oh my god! You brought his dog? From where?"

"He left him with his old boss, when he left Oregon. I thought maybe it could help him to have his dog back."

"He is so lucky to have you, honey."

"And you? Aren't you lucky to have me?"

"That depends…" She smiled. "You got Joe a surprise. Did you get me anything?"

"I did." I kissed her. "There…" I kissed her again. "And there."

"Really? A kiss? This is your surprise? You are so lame."

"I'm kidding baby. It's in the car."

"You're bluffing."

"Nope. Go look."

"If there's nothing in the car, you are in big troubles mister."

There was a large bouquet of roses waiting in the back sit with a card and a pair of diamond earrings. I needed to let her know that she is on my mind and that I loved her. Taking it out of the car she smiled as she looked at me.

"Did you cheat on me today?"

I chuckled as I made my way to her and gathered her to me. "I just wanted to show you that I was thinking of you."

"It's beautiful, honey. Thank you."

"Let's go inside. I need to talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious."

We went up to the bedroom after she put the flowers in water and I started getting undressed. She walked in and smiled as she watched me take off my shirt.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Come sit down, baby." I said as I sat on the bed.

"You are scaring me."

"I just want to talk."

"About what?" She asked suspiciously.

"You."

"What about me?"

"Wow, this back and forth could go on all night, okay I'll start." I smiled as she sat down and I took her hand in mine. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Anything you want to talk about?"

"What are you talking about?"

I hesitated a little before I started and she noticed.

"Honey?"

"Joe seems to think that you are not really okay with him being back in my life. He says you're doing it because you love me, but he thinks you are not fine like you say you are." She was about to say something, but I continued. "And it's not just me listening to Joe. I mean, I believed you when you said it was okay, because I trust you'd be honest with me, but I can't help wondering if you're really just doing it because you love me and you're putting your feelings aside."

"Honey, if I tell you that I'm not okay, would you leave him?" She asked and searched for my eyes. "You don't have to answer that. Yes, it's hard. You did tell me you love him too. It's not easy for me to know I'm not the only one in your heart, but I trust you and I know it's over between you two. And Joe, I just want to cut his eyes out. The guy sees too much."

"He does and he's afraid he might create more problems between us."

"I want you to be happy, honey, and if having him back in your life will make you happy than I can deal with it. As long as you keep your hands to yourselves, I can handle it."

"Am I allowed to hug him?" I chuckled.

"Sure, make jokes."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"You're allowed to hug him, yes, but you're not allowed to have sex with him or kiss him."

"That's what I have you for."

She kissed me deeply as she brushed her hand down my chest, to my thigh. I felt her hand roaming my crotch up to my belt. "I really missed you, baby." She said through the kiss as the zipper opened. I pulled my pants and boxers down as she climbed on top of me and removed her panties.

I was already inside her when she through her head back and moaned quietly. "God I love this." She was hot and wet and it drove me crazy the way she moved so slowly on top of me.

We tried to keep it as quiet as we could, because of the girls, but she couldn't help herself towards the end. We took a shower together and she fell asleep in my arms as always, but I wasn't there. I tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't until 3am that I gave up and went downstairs.

Hunter was laying on his little bed in the living room and wagged his tail as he spotted me. I sat on the floor next to him and patted him as he looked straight into my eyes and I knew we were thinking about the same thing. "A few more days, buddy." I smiled as he licked my hand. "He'll be here in just a few days."

I looked at my phone and wondered if I could call him. It was after 3 and normal people would be asleep at this time, but I decided to try anyway.

 **Hey, you there?** I texted him and stared at my phone, skeptic of my phone ever making any kind of sound.

Hunter stopped licking me and put his head down. I was about to go back to bed too, but my phone beeped. I got a photo of myself with the old WWE title walking to the ring.

 **When was that?** I asked. I had my long hair in the photo, but I didn't know what match it was.

 **Night of Champions vs Super Cena.**

I started laughing quietly. That kid could always make me laugh and especially when he made jokes about Cena.

 **Good one.** I answer back and wait for a smart ass reply. Sick or not, he could always make jokes about Cena.

 **Good one? Crappy one. It's life threatening to get in the ring with his uncoordinated ass.**

 **At least I won!** I try to defend myself to him and I don't even know why **. Why are you** **watching it if it's crappy?**

 **Because it's one of those rare occasions where Super Cena loses cleanly and I like his miserable face.**

 **Who are you trying to fool? We both know you're watching this because I kicked ass.**

 **No comment.** He answers back and I smile. I missed our talks. I missed picking his brain about wrestling or about anything else.

 **You know what I was thinking about today?**

 **I don't know why you're even asking. We both know you're going to tell me so why don't you just save time?**

I chuckle and look at Hunter sleeping. _Your dad is something else_. I whisper as I pet him gently. **Remember our deal?** I ask and wait anxiously for his reply, but nothing happens.I wait a minute and just when I start typing, he answers back.

 **Forget it! Not happening! Ever! Never! No deal!**

I start laughing again and Hunter thinks I want to play with him. He wags his tail and jumps on my lap. This dog is the cutest little creature in this world and is the only thing of Joe that I have.

 **Come on. I can't sleep. Tell me something.**

 **I got nothing to tell.**

 **Are you excited about the move?**

 **I don't get excited, Paul. Did you forget who you're talking to?**

 **Anything special you want me to get you for your new place?**

 **Nope. Thanks.**

There was a moment when I thought about him in bed, tired, watching wrestling all alone. I wished I was there with him, watching the match, listening to him bitching about Super Cena and Vince's insane booking. I was miles away from him, but he was always with me. The heart doesn't lie and my heart begged for his presence.

 **If you think of something, let me know.**

 **Go to bed, Paul.**

 **I'm going. Good night, kid.**

 **Good night, King.** He wrote and added a little smiley of a wink.

Walking back upstairs I thought about how much it took for me to admit I had feelings for him. I thought about how kissing him felt just as right as it felt kissing Steph. Standing in the doorway, watching my beautiful wife sleeping so soundly I wondered how I let myself into such a mess.

I was torn. I closed the door and walked down the hall to check on my girls. Aurora was curled up hugging her favorite teddy. It seemed like she was smiling in her sleep. I shifted my gaze to Murphy and smiled to myself. She never liked blankets and it always found a way to the floor. My beautiful blond princess opened her eyes as I pulled the covers on her and smiled.

"Daddy, you're back."

"Hi, princess."

"Did you bring me something?"

I chuckle and a quiet little laugh escapes me. It's 3am and that's what my little girl thinks about. "Go back to sleep, Murph."

As I get up, I lean in to kiss her and she whispers. "Daddy."

I sit back down and look at my tired daughter. "Yes?"

"Are we going to see Uncle Joe again?"

"Yes. You will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"He is the best uncle I ever had." She says in a sweet tired voice.

I smile as I put my finger over my lips. "Shhh… Don't tell mommy."

"Our little secret?" She imitates me and puts her little finger over her lips.

"Our little secret. Go back to sleep. I love you, Murph. I love you and your sisters more than anything in this world."

"And mommy too?"

I lower my gaze and take a deep breath before I look at my smiling daughter again. "And mommy too." I force a smile.

I walk back to my bedroom and right before I open the door I swallow hard and realize my eyes are getting wet as the lump down my throat is chocking me. I have to tell myself every day that I love my family more than I love him. I have to remind myself that I am god damn Triple H and everybody knows who I am. I am also an executive vice president in a billion dollar trading company and I'm the future of that business.

But my heart, my body and my soul beg for only one thing. That wrong thing that feels so right. It's hard to know that I have to live with this impossible choice. It's hard to look in the mirror and realize that the person staring back at me is bound to lose with either choice he makes. I can't walk away from my life and I can't hurt my girls. I could've faced the hate and the press and the paparazzi, just to be with him for thess rest of my life, but I could never face Steph and my girls.

This will always be my unbearable truth. I love him, but I can never be with him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 8**

I didn't go to work on the day of the move. I drove to New York to bring Joe and Lorena back with me. The movers left with all the stuff a few minutes before I arrived and as I knocked on the door, I smiled to myself. I had missed him. I was looking forward to spend the day with him.

Lorena opened the door and smiled back at me. "Hi, Paul."

I walked in to Joe sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. "Hi, kid. You ready?"

"He's not feeling well today." Lorena said.

"What's wrong?"

"He's got fever and he threw up what he ate today."

"Do you think he should see a doctor?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"I think he'll feel better later, but he could use a bath. It will help with the fever."

"Okay, good idea." I put my hand on his forehead. "Wow you are burning up. You have a wash cloth we can use on the road?"

"I'll find something." She answered and left us.

"Hi." He finally opened his eyes.

"Hi, kid." I smiled and suddenly noticed my hand was holding his. "You want to rest some more before we leave?"

"No. I'm okay."

"Obviously you're not okay, but you will be."

Lorena came back with a wet cloth and handed it to me. She noticed our hands right away so I immediately released it and took the wet cloth from her. "Here you go, just lay back and rest for a while."

"I don't need to rest." He said in anger. "Stop treating me like this."

He tried to get up but he was too weak to stand and he fell back on the couch. My heart broke. Seeing him like this will never get easier. I tried to reach for his hand but he refused it and shoved it away. "So, I guess we'll just stay here until you decide to swallow your pride and let me help you to the car."

"I don't even understand why you had to come. We're adults, we could've gotten there on our own."

I looked at Lorena and smiled. "Charming, isn't he? Listen, take the keys and go start the car please, I'll get him down in a few minutes."

"Which car is it?"

"The big, black car right out front. Just push the button and you'll find it."

Lorena took her bag and left us alone in the apartment. I turned to look at him and smiled at his scoffing expression. "I knew I should've brought Murphy with me, but I never listen to myself. See, in my crazy little head, I actually thought you'd be happy to see me and happy to move, but you always manage to surprise me."

He didn't say a word. He looked away as he stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. I smiled at his childish behavior. I slowly closed the gap between us and wrapped my arm around shoulder. "So, are you going to tell me why you're angry? Or should I just shut up and give you time to calm down?"

"I hate that you have to see me like this." He finally said.

"Well, I hate it too, but this is our reality and we have to try and change it."

"I had a good day yesterday, I felt good, but look at me now…" He started coughing. "I can't even stand up."

"And that's exactly why I'm here."

We sat there just staring into space for a few minutes. He didn't say a word, but I saw the sadness on his face as I snuck a glance, hoping he wouldn't notice. People battling cancer or other life threatening diseases, had their ups and downs, but for Joe, most of his life experience was always trying to bring him down.

I had seen it in his eyes and heard it in his voice, many times. He has been through far too much for a 30 year old. As I was sitting there, waiting for him to calm down, I thought about how unfair life can sometimes be. I thought about how angry I was when I got injured and about the time I spent in Birmingham rehabbing like crazy.

It was a choice I had made, right after I arrived at Birmingham. I did the unthinkable, I came back. I came back twice and I was always better than before. I fought it with everything I had and made it through. I didn't have cancer though. That kind of strength needed to come from inside and I knew I had to help him find that place within him.

"You know, it's because I killed her." He suddenly said in a choked voice.

"Who?" I asked clueless.

"Her."

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"It's why I lived. I'm meant to suffer. This is all part of the punishment. My atonement is to live without her and suffer every day of my life."

"Joe…"

"It's true. I feel it inside. I know god is punishing me for taking her life."

I didn't know what to say that would sound reasonable enough not to upset him. We never talked about her, because I always knew that topic was off limits.

"You think that's what should be on your mind now?" I tried not to sound too pushy. "We never talked about this and I'm sure you don't care what I think about the whole thing, but whether it's punishment or not, I think you lived for other reasons."

"Like what? Sit at a desk all day, watching my friends reach their goal and win trophies while I can barely walk straight?"

"You lived because god had different plans for you."

"I don't see it that way. I accept suffering for killing her and I accept the fact that I'm dying."

"Let me tell you a story, kid." I said and took a deep breath. I needed him to know. I had to make him see how he saved me too and helped me in my time of need. "You know, once there was this dude."

"Is this a happily ever after kind of story? Because I don't believe in fairytales."

I smiled. I was waiting for smart ass Joe to make more frequent appearances. He annoyed the shit out of me, but it was a sign of his improvement.

"So, once there was this dude. This really cool dude and he basically had it all. He was good looking, he was successful, he loved his job and he had great friends."

"I got the picture, he was perfect."

"Well…" I chuckled. "Perfect is just a matter of how you look at things." I smiled. I pulled him a little closer to me and he leaned against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held him from behind as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Anyway, this dude, he got some news one day that he was being promoted to a bigger and better role and he was happy at first because he loved what he did for a living. As the months went by, this dude was starting to feel the pressure and he went from being happy to being terrified without even noticing. Suddenly people demanded more of him and the pressure started affecting him. The anxiety grew and he started panicking and thinking that maybe he was the wrong man for the job. His biggest fear was letting the people he loved down and seeing the disappointment on their faces when he failed."

"I'm guessing he didn't fail." He commented sarcastically. "Do I want to know why he didn't fail?"

Ignoring his smart ass comment, I continued. "One day, some guy walks into his office and looks him in the eye without fear. Did I mention that this dude, the good looking dude, besides being so perfect he was also extremely intimidating? So this guy comes in, looks him in the eye without fear and demands an opportunity. Now at first, he wasn't going to give him a shot, but there was something about this guy that made him decide to give him a chance after all."

"Oh god. You actually can talk for hours can't you? That 20 minute promo isn't just a myth, is it?"

"So… after he gave him a shot, they became friends and what that guy didn't know was that he came into his life and changed it for the better. He made him feel invincible again. He made him remember how strong and tough he was and that he could rule the world."

"He also almost destroyed everything he ever worked for."

"But he didn't. He made him overcome all the fears and all the doubts and at the end, he reminded him that he was really The King of Kings. You see they are connected now, in a way no words could ever describe. They went through their biggest challenge together, at the same time, without even knowing each other. When everything was on the line, they both fought against the odds and made it through. There was a reason they met. One day when this is all said and done, they will sit down together with their wives and kids and look back and they will know that there was a reason their lives crossed paths."

I held him tighter and took a deep breath. When he didn't say anything, I continued. "You saved me too, kid. When I was struggling and I was scared to let everyone down, you showed up and made everything easier. When I forgot who I was and tried to become something I wasn't, you reminded me who I was and what I was capable of. It was through your eyes and your love that I saw the real me again. It was your strength that motivated me to be all you saw in me and for that and more, I will not let you fall. I will be everything you need me to be. I will hold you, carry you, bathe you and feed you. I will take your shit, I will be the punching bag for all your anger, sadness and frustration, because I know you'd do the same for me. I will not let you go down without a fight. I will stand side by side with you and we will beat this together."

His weak fingers tickled as I felt him trying to hold my hand. With our fingers joined, he brought it up to his chest and rested his cheek on my warm hand. "I love you, Paul." He whispered.

I held him tight and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, kid. Always have and always will."

"You really think I will have kids?"

"You'll have gorgeous kids and we will all live happily ever after, together as one big happy family."

"I feel dizzy."

"Alright. Can I get you to the car now?"

He nodded yes and I got up. "Alright, I'm going to lift you now." I leaned down. "Just close your eyes, kid."

As I got him in the car, Lorena smiled and sat down in the front seat. We started driving and I noticed that Lorena was checking on him every few minutes.

"You know, he's just asleep." I smiled.

"How can you be so calm when you see him like this? I know you care about him, how is this not hard for you?"

"It's very hard for me and you're right I do care about him, but I choose to have faith and believe that things will work out."

"What if they don't?"

"I don't want to waste time on negative thoughts. It's not good for him to be around people with negative thoughts. You need to have faith that everything will work out and he'll beat this just like he beat everything else in his life. He's tough and I believe in him, you should too."

"You know, he dreams about you."

"Does he?" I smiled.

"He talks in his sleep and it's always you and Emily. I don't know who she is and I'm afraid to ask. Do you know?"

"I know who Emily is."

"His girlfriend?"

"No, she's not his girlfriend." I chuckled. "She used to be his boss at Nike. She met him when he was 16 and she was like a mother to him all these years."

"Where is she now?"

"In Oregon. She knows he is alive. She was worried sick about him, but I saw her and I updated her on his condition so she's fine."

"You know him and his life better than I do."

"You have a chance to change that now." I smiled as I looked at her sad face. "Family is the most important thing in life. You two got a second chance, you should make it count."

"But how? He barely talks to me."

"Yeah, I know, it's a big problem."

"How did you get him to talk?"

"I threatened him." I smiled proudly and she started laughing.

We arrived at my house and as I parked the car I smiled noticing he was still sleeping. Lorena got out of the car and took her bag from the back as I opened the back door and watched him in his sleep. I finally have him here with me. I thought and smiled. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I joked as he opened his eyes and realized where he was.

It didn't take long for the girls to rush out followed by the scared nanny. I smiled calmly at her as the girls jumped me. Hunter came running towards us and started barking. I looked at Joe and waited for him to react. He recognized the barks instantly. I cleared the way as the crazy little creature jumped into the car straight into the loving arms of his owner and couldn't stop smiling. I wanted this for him, I needed him to be surrounded by all the things he loved.

 _It will all help_. I thought as I looked into his teary eyes. _It just has to help. He will get better. He just has to._

"How did you even…" He chocked.

The guy who used to show no emotions and hid behind a giant wall, suddenly couldn't speak. I tried my best not to cave into my tears and smile at him.

"I had a feeling he was with Emily's kids. You do know I actually listen when you talk." I winked at him. "Well it's not that hard since you hardly ever talk, but I do listen and remember."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You can say hi to Emily later since she wouldn't give me that little monster without some sort of a deal. That woman is a shark."

The forced smiled on his face said it all. He felt bad. I knew him too well to know he never wanted to be a burden, but he loved her and never wanted her to worry about him. "How is she?" He nearly whispered.

"She's good." I smiled as I helped him out of the car. "Now that she knows you're alive, she's fine. Can you walk on your own?"

"I think so. I feel a little better."

My two little angels rushed to his side and each held his hand as they led him to the door. It was amazing to watch how they cared for him. How well they understood everything we told them. Rory told him that she knows he's tired so he can rest on the couch and Murphy said she'll bring her blanket for him.

I searched for my phone and quickly took a picture of him walking with the girls, from behind, because I knew he probably didn't want his picture taken in his condition. Sending it to Emily real quick, I wrote. **He is finally home with his family. You were always family to him and you're always welcome here.**

I walked in to find him sitting on the couch, with Vaughn crawling on him and Lorena laughing. My phone vibrated and Emily's reply almost choked me as I was looking into his eyes. **You are everything he ever said you were and more. I will forever be grateful for everything you are doing for him. Please save my golden boy.**

I smiled. He was finally here with me and I can start taking care of him. I was hopeful and I had faith in him. If anyone could defeat this, it was him. Murphy and Rory took their place on the couch beside him after they covered him with the blanket murphy promised him. They sat together quietly and I started laughing. "Why are you all so quiet?"

"Because Uncle Joe is tired, daddy, we want him to rest." Was the answer I got from my eldest daughter.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He nodded no and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep again and Lorena came with me to the kitchen.

"So when do you think we can move to the new place?"

"The movers are supposed to call me when they finish, so I can get people to unpack everything and organize the place. I think tomorrow evening or maybe the day after tomorrow."

"And it wouldn't be a problem that we stay here?"

"If it was up to me, you'd live here, but it's not." I mumbled in frustration. "Joe would never agree to it."

"Can you be honest with me and tell me why he left you guys? Clearly you all love him. What happened that made him leave?"

It was a fair question, I thought as I tried to avoid eye contact. What was I supposed to say? The truth was out of the question, but lying wasn't really an option either. "He just didn't want to be a burden, I guess." I said. _So much for not lying._

"I'm really happy you found him again. I can see how much he means to you and I know how much you mean to him."

"He'll get better." I smiled. "Just have faith."

"If he will, it won't be because of me. Clearly he doesn't like me too much."

"Oh I'm sure he loves you, he's just no good at showing his emotions."

"I really want to believe he'll get better, I want us to be close again."

"You know what." I smiled as I sat next to her. "I'll talk to him. I have a way of making him understand things." I winked.

"Are you going to threaten him again?"

"I'm just going to explain a few things to him about family. You have to understand, he's been by himself for so long that it's not easy for him to let people in. it took me a long time to destroy his walls. Just be patient, okay?"

"I will." She smiled back. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 9**

* * *

 **Lorena's POV**

Our first night in Connecticut was really nice. We all had a lovely dinner together and it felt great to be around such a happy family. Paul and Steph are so kind to us. Their house is gorgeous, their family is warm and welcoming and their home is filled with love and laughter. I can understand why Joe cares for them so much. It's so different than what we knew as kids. Our childhood was full of fears and sadness, our home was dark and quiet and as I tried so hard to fall asleep that night, I just couldn't escape the memories.

 _"You really like this teddy bear, don't you?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"You can take it to bed if you want."_

 _"Can I? Can I really, Joe?"_

 _"Of course, Lor, whatever is mine, is also yours. Just remember to ask before you take something."_

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"Why are they fighting, Joe?"_

 _"Don't be scared, Lor, they are not really fighting. It's a show, like a play in the theater. There's a bad guy and a good guy, they act for the crowd and pretend to fight."_

 _"Can we try too?"_

 _"No, Lor, it's dangerous. We might hurt ourselves if we try."_

 _"You will never hurt me, right, Joe?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _ **Where the hell are you? You little punk!**_

 _"Lor, quick, go under the bed and no matter what happens, you stay quiet."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Quiet as a cute little mouse, okay? Promise me you'll be quiet no matter what!"_

 _"I promise."_

 _ **"Here you are, you little punk! How many times have I told you to put your bike in the garage when you're done riding it? I broke it now because it was in my way and it's all your fault! Maybe I should remind you what happens when you're being a bad boy… And how many times did I tell you not to watch that crap? Come here you little punk I'll show you what happens to little punks!"**_

Ever since we were reunited, the flashbacks come and go without warning. He always hit him with his leather belt and just like that night, I stayed under the bed, quiet as a little mouse like he always asked me to. He was my hero, my protector and my best friend when we were kids.

Every time I help him get dressed, I look at the scars and the flashbacks hit me. He always knew when he was about to get a beating and he always made sure I was safe. Sometimes my mom would feel it too and take my away, leaving Joe alone to face the crazy drunk we called father.

Joe loved our mom. I could tell he did, by the way he looked at her the last time we all saw him. He felt sorry for her, but the anger and the emotional scars that our home left him with, never allowed him to express it. He wanted to hug her that day, but the look of shame on her face made him leave and we never saw him again. That was 12 years ago.

It was the only time I ever saw his wife. She was so beautiful, I remember it was hard to look away. I was 12 when he left and my first instinct was to go with my protector, but I was afraid. By that time, we had grown apart, because he was travelling the world playing tennis and I thought he didn't love me anymore. Our father used to tell me he didn't care about us and I guess it stuck.

That's why I never told him I came to see him after his accident. I asked my best friend's mom to take me. It was a 2 hour drive and I didn't really have any money to take a bus or a train. I remember when we arrived, he was lying on a bed, looking so bad that I immediately started crying and ran outside.

His leg and hand were broken, his face smashed and bruised. When I came back and looked through the glass window, his doctor approached me and I begged him not to tell Joe I was there. The doctor said he was in bad shape and they weren't even sure he would ever walk again.

I cried for days after that visit to the hospital. I had the doctor's number, but I was afraid to call. As time went by, I realized I was never going to see him again. I knew he would probably resent us for not being there for him. That's why I knew I had no right to ask him to show me love or be nice to me. Deep down inside, I knew he'd been through so many things in his life, it's amazing he even smiles sometimes. He smiled today when he saw his dog. Hunter is such a cute little thing and he loves Joe. He didn't want to leave his side earlier and Joe had to take him outside before bed, because Hunter wouldn't go with Paul.

The only time Joe smiles is when Paul is around or when he watches him on TV. I always knew he loved him, but I had no idea how much. I don't know what's going on between them, but clearly something is going on, because you don't just say I love you the way they did earlier today, before we left New York.

I felt a little bad about overhearing their conversation in the apartment, but I was just curious about their friendship. I wanted to know how close they were and why was Triple H so close with my brother. The things he said to him were beautiful and I was happy to know he was there for him, but it all felt a little more than friendly.

When I realized I would never fall asleep, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Paul was there, with his laptop.

"Can't sleep?" He asked right away. "Something bothering you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled.

"I would say so, yes."

"Is Joe asleep?"

He smiled and pointed outside to the yard. "He didn't eat all day, but he was suddenly hungry. I'm just waiting now to see if it stays in."

"And Steph?"

"She's in the office, working a little before we go to bed."

"You two are very busy people. How you manage to raise 3 kids is beyond me."

"We have help, but we try to at least be with them at dinner or before they go to bed."

"It's hard. I admire you for having such a loving home and family."

"So what's on your mind?" He smiled as he put his phone away and closed the laptop. "Want to talk about it?"

"Did Joe ever tell you about his childhood?"

"He did, but not too much. I saw the scars, I know he was abused."

"Ever since he came back into my life, the memories just keep flooding me. He was my protector, you know. He always made sure I was safe in hiding."

"He loves you. Time will heal his wounds, just be patient."

"You think I can go talk to him now?"

"He's not a monster, you know." He smiled. "I have no idea why you're so scared of him. He just acts tough. Inside he's a big pile of marshmallow."

"Maybe with you and the girls…" I smiled. "I'll go see how he is."

Paul smiled back as I left the kitchen and walked outside. He was right, Joe was anything but a monster, but he was tough with me.

"Hi." I nearly whispered.

"Hi." He replied and coughed a little.

"Can I sit down or do you want to be alone?"

"I don't mind you being here."

Not sure how to take his answer, I sat down next to him and Hunter was between us. "Paul said you finally ate. How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm okay."

I don't know what came over me, but something inside me just begged me to ask. I had to know. I didn't care about making him angry or face the tough indifferent guy, I just had to ask. "Do you love me?"

I looked at him as I waited for some sort of reaction. His expression didn't change. He kept looking up at the sky, but didn't say a word. I knew it was useless. I was about to give up and go back inside when I heard him sniffle a little.

"I know I haven't been the best brother." He nearly chocked. "But I don't want you to think that I don't love you."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you're right. I'm not being fair to you and it's wrong."

"It's fine." I suddenly felt bad. "I shouldn't bother you with this when you're going through so much right now."

"Maybe, but I should be a little nicer."

"You used to be nicer, that's for sure." I chuckled. "I'm sorry, it's totally not the time."

"I think I'm afraid of that moment when I get better and you tell me that you hate me for leaving you with them."

My heart nearly broke when he confessed his fear. I had no idea he felt this way. I always thought he would hate me for not looking for him when I grew up.

"You think I hate you?"

"I would hate me."

"Joe, I don't hate you. If anything, I hate myself for not leaving with you. I always thought you hated me for not contacting you when I finally left that horrible house."

"I don't hate you. I understood why you didn't look for me. I was dead inside. I had nothing to offer you but misery and pain. I wasn't the brother you remembered and there was nothing good left in me."

"Everyone here seems to think you're great. They all love you and you love them."

"Because of Paul." He nearly choked saying his name.

"They don't love you just because of Paul."

"I mean, Paul helped me, he changed me."

"I'm glad he did. He cares for you."

"I know. I just wish…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" He coughed. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Okay."

He slowly stood up and in the corner of my eye, I could see Paul jumping from his seat and rushing outside. Joe turned to face me and placed his cold hand on my cheek. "You're my sister, Lor, how can I not love you?"

"Joe, I…" I wanted so badly to tell him how much I loved him and missed him all these years.

"I always have and always will." He smiled. "So don't take my shitty mood personally."

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and we hugged for the first time since we found each other. I smiled at Paul as he made his way towards us. He looked happy to see us hugging.

"Group hug?" He chuckled and spread his arms wide.

"Sure." I agreed right away.

"I'm only kidding, kid."

I knew that the feelings they had for each other were more than friendly when they locked eyes and smiled. A blind man could feel it. As my memories took me back 12 years, I knew there was only one person who could make my brother smile the way he smiled when he looked into Paul's eyes. I recognized that look. It was love. The same love I saw in his eyes when he looked at Gracie.

"So…" Paul cleared his throat. "The food stayed in, no nasty stomach ejection for me to clean. How are you feeling?" Paul chuckled.

"I'm just tired."

"Want me to help you up?"

"Why do you even ask? We both know you're going to follow me upstairs anyway."

"So just say yes…" Paul smiled and winked at me. "For once in your life accept who I am and just cooperate."

"Never." Joe replied and slowly made his way inside.

I said goodnight and closed the door behind me. As I closed my eyes I wondered if something had happened between them. I knew my brother wasn't gay and Paul was married to a beautiful woman and had 3 kids, but something was just too strong to ignore. I wondered about Stephanie too. I didn't think anyone could miss that look in their eyes, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just imagining things.

The next day, I woke up to find the housekeeper talking to a young woman in the kitchen. The kids were probably already in school and Paul and Steph at work. I smiled as I walked in. "Good morning. You must be Lorena. I'm Angie, the nanny."

"Hi. Good morning."

She smiled and shook my hand. "You want some breakfast?"

"Do you know if my brother woke up yet?"

"Yes, he did. He's outside in the back yard. He didn't want to eat, but Paul explained that he will eat if he wants to, so we didn't ask him."

"How is he feeling?"

"We don't really know. He's very quiet." She smiled. "Sit, I'll make you something to eat."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Paul asked me to tell you that he'll be home early today and he'll take you to your new place."

"Thanks. That's really sweet of him. I feel bad that he has to leave work early, I know he works hard."

"It shows that they care about you. They work hard, but they make time for the important stuff."

"I'm just happy that my brother found such amazing people that care for him."

As she put the plate with the eggs in front of me, she smiled and sat down. "I've heard so much about your brother, the girls talk about him constantly, but he barely said a word to us this morning."

"He's not a morning person." I smiled. "Come to think of it, he's not any time of the day person."

"Apparently the girls see it differently."

"I'm sure he was…" I hesitated for a second. "Nicer… Before… but now, he is different."

"Before what?"

"Before he got sick."

"He's sick?"

"Yes. He has cancer."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's okay."

"You think we should go check on him?"

"I'll go."

"That's okay, finish your breakfast. I'll go."

As soon as she finished the sentence we heard Joe come in. I turned to look at him and saw that he was completely pale. I instinctively jumped as Angie rushed to him and we were able to catch him before he fell down.

"I don't feel so good."

"Call an ambulance." Angie ordered the housekeeper.

The eyes of my beloved brother, my hero, were filling with tears as he choked on his voice. "I hate hospitals." He whispered. "Call Paul."

My heart broke. I understood why he hated hospitals and in his eyes I saw how much he needed Paul to be there with him.

We were all sitting in the emergency room, waiting for over 2 hours until the doctor finally came out to talk to us. Angie was sitting next to me while Paul paced around looking concerned.

"You brought him, right?" He asked me as he approached us.

Paul immediately demanded to know everything and the kind doctor smiled and gestured to the empty chair. "Please, sit down, sir."

"What's going on, Doctor?" I asked in fear.

"We ran some tests and it doesn't look good." He started. "At this point, chemotherapy would only slow it down, but what he needs is a bone mar transplant. We are looking in the system, but we need to test his family.

"I'm his sister." I said. "I got tested, I wasn't a match."

"Is there anyone else?"

"I can call my parents." I hesitated.

"No!" Paul jumped. "I know him. He'd rather die than see them again."

"We have to try." The doctor tried.

"He wouldn't want that." I nearly whispered.

"He doesn't have to know."

"He will never forgive us." I got up and turned my back to them. "He will hate us."

"But it can save his life." He tried to convince us.

"I'll get tested." Angie smiled. "I know it's a long shot, but I can do it now."

"I will get everyone at the company to take a test. I'll make some phone calls now. The wrestlers, the staff, the entire company if I have to, but we're not calling that crazy psychopath." Paul said. He was angry and I completely understood. He told me he had seen the scars and I knew that those scars looked bad.

He was right. My dad was a crazy psychopath and if Joe knew that we were even considering it, he would run away and we'd never see him again.

"So, doc." Angie stood up. "Can you test me now?"

"Of course. I'll get a nurse to take you right away. You can go see him now. One at the time."

Paul's eyes wondered to the door that led to Joe. I knew he wanted to go in and I didn't mind at all. The expression on his face was one I hadn't seen on him since we've met. It seemed like he was scared. The big, muscular man in front of me, who wrestled inside cages and tore his muscles during matches, looked scared.

"Go in." He forced a smile. "I'll wait out here."

I smiled back and walked away. As I made my way to where Joe was, I couldn't help but think about my brother's hero. It wasn't just fear I saw in his eyes. The strong man, the meanest bad guy on TV according to my brother, was on the verge of tears. Looking through the window at my brother lying on that hospital bed, I understood why Paul didn't want to go in. I loved my brother, for all that he was and all that he went through in his life, but at that moment, I too feared for his life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 10**

* * *

Walking in to a quiet house reminded me I hadn't talked to Joe today. When I lost him, it took me a few weeks to get used to not having him in my life, but since he came back, all I wanted was for him to be around. Steph was in the living room with her laptop, in her sweats, smiling when she noticed me. I kissed her and sat next to her on the couch as I removed my tie.

"Oh honey, it's so cute how much you hate ties." She laughed.

"I don't know how I got from Jeans and leather jackets to this crap." I complained.

"It's my dad's fault, really." She smiled as she traveled her soft hand along my arm and ended on my cheek. "How was your day? Are you hungry?"

"I ate dinner with Vince. This day was brutal."

"I figured. I talked to Joe earlier and when he said you haven't called him today, I knew you must've been really busy."

My heart broke thinking about him lying in bed all day waiting for me to call. I got up and walked over to the window as I got rid of the annoying grey jacket.

"Honey?" Steph nearly whispered in concerned.

"What if we can't find a donor in time? What if he…" I couldn't even say that word.

"We just have to believe." She whispered as she held my hand. "All we have is faith and we need to hold on to it."

"I wanted to call him today." I confessed as I turned to look at her. "But I was afraid he'd hear it in my voice. I mean if I'm scared for his life where will he get the strength he needs to pull through?"

"It's okay to be afraid, honey."

"We have to find a match for him. We have to find someone that can help him get better. I just don't know where I'm going to get more people to take the test."

"I'll take the test, daddy." I suddenly heard the sweet voice of my daughter. Murphy was standing at the bottom of the staircase in her PJ's.

"Murphy, why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep and you weren't in your room." She answered in a sleepy voice.

"Come here, baby."

I sat my little baby on my lap and looked into her tired eyes. "Can I take the test and help Uncle Joe?"

"No, baby, I'm afraid you're too young."

"Can we go see Uncle Joe tomorrow? I want to tell him I'm too young and I can't take the test."

"He knows, sweetie, but we can go see him if you want."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a bad dream."

"Of course you can. What was your bad dream about?"

"I dreamed you were crying, daddy, and mommy too."

"You did?" I hugged her. "Well we are not crying, you see?"

"I still want to sleep with you and mommy."

I smiled and then looked at Steph's loving eyes. "Come, on Murphy, let's go to bed and wait for daddy."

As I watched them go upstairs, I took my phone out and checked the time. If I knew him even half as much as I thought, he'd still be awake. Texting him, I went to the kitchen to have some water.

The reply didn't take long as I got a picture sent. It was me, lying on the mat inside the elimination chamber with Undertaker. I recognized it immediately.

 **That's a good one.** I replied quickly **. And I won!**

 **Yes you did.**

 **I won the title in that one, didn't I? I love that match.**

 **Me too. It's my favorite chamber match.**

 **You know it was my stupid idea, right? I just didn't think it would be such a devastating structure. I took one look at it the first time and I knew we were fucked.**

 **I think the chamber is a brilliant idea.**

 **That's because you weren't in it.** I smiled to myself as I remembered the first chamber match when Rob almost killed me with the frog splash.

I waited a few moments for his reply, but it didn't come. I was still afraid to call him, afraid to expose my fears of losing him to that damn disease.

 **So how was your day?** He finally asked.

 **Long.** I replied **. I'm sorry I didn't call you today.**

 **It's okay, I know you're busy wearing a suit and tie.**

I chuckled. He made fun of me, but I knew he was right. I hated every second I was in that suit and tie. **How about I wear jeans and leather jacket on Saturday and bring the girls? We can go eat out and maybe go to the park.**

 **Sure.**

 **Okay, kid, I'm going to bed. Enjoy the rest of the match. Good night.**

 **Night.**

He was never a conversation guy, but he tried for me and I loved that about him. His brick wall was back on, but I knew that inside he was still the great guy I knew briefly before he left. Walking upstairs I thought about all the great things that could happen for him if he'd get over this disease and live.

As I walked into the bedroom and watched my beautiful girls playing, I hoped that one day Joe will get the chance to experience family. There was nothing in this world I wanted right now then to see him holding his own baby and having the life he always dreamed of.

The next few days went by fast. I was unable to see Joe because I was on the road with Raw and smackdown, but we talked. We talked in the morning, we talked at noon after his chemotherapy session and at night before he went to sleep. I guess it was good for me to be on the road because I knew facing him would be hard.

I got home on Thursday evening after I had made a trip to Florida. The performance center we were building was coming along nicely and the developmental system I renamed NXT was getting better and better every day. I had high hopes for everything down in Florida and hoped I could take Joe there one day and show him around. He was almost a part of it until everything blew up and I had to cancel the deal with Nike.

Walking in, I didn't understand why it was so quiet. I found Steph standing in the kitchen with Angie. "I'm home." I smiled.

The look on Steph's face suggested something was wrong. As I walked towards her, I noticed that Angie was smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Steph smiled suddenly and when I reached her, I saw tears in her eyes. "What's going on? Where are the girls?"

"They are upstairs."

"Why are you crying?"

"Joe's doctor called." She said.

"And…?"

"They found a match."

"What?" My heart started racing. "Really?"

"Yes." She smiled as she hugged me. "And you'll never believe who."

"Tell me."

"It's Angie."

My jaw dropped as I looked at the smiling nanny. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"And are you…" I wanted to ask her if she was willing to go through with the whole procedures, but something stopped me.

The bright young woman we hired and turned out to be more than we ever dreamed she would be, smiled. "Of course I am. I didn't take a test for nothing. I read everything online and I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm more than happy to help."

"I have to tell Joe." I failed to control my emotions.

"You guys go, I'll stay with the girls." Angie smiled.

"Actually…" Steph said as she wrapped her arms around the young woman. "I think you should go with Paul."

"We can all go." Angie suggested.

"That's okay. I have a lot of work and I think Joe will probably be too emotional for the girls when he hears the good news."

"You're probably right, baby." I agreed.

"But tell him I'm very happy and I will see him tomorrow like I promised." She smiled as she put her arms around my waist and kissed me.

"You were going to see him tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"Are you jealous, honey?"

"I am just surprised."

"We've been talking every day and I promised him I'll come and see him when I have time. I have time tomorrow."

"He didn't say anything."

"Oh, honey, you and your constant thirst for knowledge." She laughed as she kissed me softly.

"You two better not be plotting against me. No surprise parties! You know I hate parties."

"You're Impossible. Go already."

On the way to Joe's house, Angie was really quiet. Usually she talked none stop about the girls and sharing all the stories from their day, but tonight she was different. "Is everything okay?" I asked fearing she would have a change of heart.

"Yes. Why?"

"You're very quiet."

"It's not every day that you have an opportunity to save someone's life."

"True."

"I just hope everything goes well and he recovers. I can see he means a lot to you guys."

"He does."

"The girls always mention him and especially the day he went sailing with you. It was special for them. Rory told me he answered all their questions about the sea and the fish. He means a lot to them."

"That day was special and I know they love him. They loved him since the first day they met him. We all did."

"I'm sure he's a great guy."

I parked the car and saw him through the window, looking at the sky. He noticed me right away and waved. Lorena opened the door and welcomed us in. My heart was racing as I tried to keep the tears inside. He stood up and we hugged.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and turned to say hi to Angie.

"Let's sit down." I offered as I saw the expression on his face change. "It's good news, don't look so gloomy."

"Good news?" He asked. "You're going to be champion again?"

I laughed as I sat next to him. "Not that kind of good news."

"So what's the good news?"

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "We found a match."

"A match for what?" He looked clueless.

"We found a donor."

The look on Lorena's face didn't help with me trying to be brave as the tears showed up in her eyes. A little smile started to form on his lips as he looked into my eyes. "You did?"

"Yes, we did. The doctor called earlier with the good news and I had to come here and tell you face to face. I don't know all the details, but I know he's probably going to talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Do you know who it is?"

"It's Angie."

Overwhelmed Joe looked at Angie in disbelief. "You?"

Angie smiled and nodded. "Yes. I took a test that day we took you to the hospital."

"Wow." He let out. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything really." She assured him. "I'm more than happy to help."

"And you agree to go through with this?"

"Sure. That's why I came." She smiled as she brushed her hand along his arm. "To let you know that I know what I need to do and I want to do it."

"Thank you." He smiled as he shook her hand.

"He's doesn't do emotions very well, so I'll translate that handshake for you." I chuckled. "He's grateful and he appreciates it very much."

"I know." She said. "I can see it in your eyes, don't worry." She winked.

"I do appreciate it. I'm just a little shocked."

Lorena suddenly walked out of the house and Joe's eyes followed her in concern. "I'll go talk to her." I offered right away and went after her.

She was crying as I closed the door behind me and made my way to her. I held her in my arms as she cried and couldn't control my own tears. "There's hope, Lorena. It's a good thing."

"I know." She said as she pulled away to wipe her tears. "I never thought that day will come."

"You have to have faith, girl." I smiled. "He needs us to believe."

"I know, but it's hard seeing him struggle every day with the treatments. Sometimes I can hear him cry at night and then of course I hear your name blasting from the TV and the crying stops. Every time it gets rough on him he watches one of your matches and he feels better. You give him strength, not me."

"We all give him strength. I know it's hard for him to show how he really feels, but he's not an ingrate. He appreciates everything you do for him, I know he does."

She suddenly smiled as she looked through the window. I turned to see what she was smiling about and saw Joe and Angie laughing. It felt weird to me, watching him with her. He seemed relaxed and comfortable as he laughed. The way she brushed her hand along his arm bothered me a little, but I smiled as Lorena looked at me.

"I like her."

"Oh, yeah, Angie is great."

"Who knows, maybe something will happen there."

"You think?" I tried to keep my jealousy hidden, but I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. I used to be the only one who made him laugh. Well, me and Murphy. My little angel always made him laugh.

"I honestly don't know. I just hope he finds someone. He deserves to love again."

"What time do you have to be at the hospital tomorrow? You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. You're a very busy man, we'll be okay."

"You tell the doctor that money is no problem and that they should start the whole process as soon as Angie is ready. I don't want to waste any time. I just have to find someone to replace Angie for a little while."

"I can do that, if you want."

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to Steph tonight."

We walked back inside and Joe smiled at his sister. "You okay?" He asked as he gestured for her to sit next to him. Lorena smiled and sat down. "I'm good."

As he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder, he whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

"I've got to take a picture of you guys." I laughed at Joe's frowning face. "Maybe I don't have to do it now." I added and we all started laughing.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Angie asked Joe.

"I'll be here. Hopefully…"

"Stop your nonsense." I pointed at him. "Of course you'll be here."

As I kissed the top of his head and rested my forehead against his, I smiled. "Just a little longer, kid."

I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I wanted him to know how I felt at that moment as our foreheads were glued together. He meant the world to me and the thought of not looking into his eyes ever again scared me to death. Living my life without his jokes or his smart ass comments weren't an option I was even willing to consider.

I would walk through fire to save him, just like I'd do for my 4 girls. There was nothing in this life I wouldn't do for him. I cleaned his vomit and gave him baths, I fed him and took care of him and I will continue to do whatever he needs me to do. As I walked to the car with Angie and saw her looking back at the house, I knew this was probably another thing I'd have to do for him.

If I had to watch him fall in love and kiss someone else, I'd do it. If I have to watch him get married and have babies, I'd be there by his side. It will hurt me, as it does right now as I'm watching Angie smiling at him, but I will do it.

Driving home, I thought about how unfair I was to him, just by thinking all those thoughts. Yes, it kills me that I can't be with him and it kills me to know that one day he will say I love you to someone else, but what about him? I asked myself. What about him watching me with Steph and say I love you to her?

I was the most impossible situation I was ever in. We loved each other, we wanted to be with each other, but we both knew it would hurt so many people in the process and so we made a choice. It was better us hurting then others. 2 broken hearts are better than 4 broken hearts. Add my family, Steph's family, the company and the fans. So many people will suffer if I made a choice to walk away from everything and be with him.

"Joe is different, you know?" Angie suddenly brought me back to earth.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said Joe is different." She repeated.

"Different how?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but he's not like anyone I have ever met. I mean he seems shy, but it's not really shyness. He seems threatening, but he's quiet and gentle. I don't know how to explain this, I was just surprised."

"The thing about Joe is that most of what he projects is really just a defense mechanism. The guy inside is entirely someone else."

"Defense mechanism from what?"

"People." I answered simply, knowing it would make no sense to her.

"Why would he be scared of people?"

"You look confused." I smiled. "He's not scared of people, he's been through a lot in his life and he built these walls to keep people out."

"It didn't keep you and Steph and the girls out."

"It's the questions he keeps out. As long as no one wants to talk about him and his life, he's cool with people. I haven't met anyone who didn't like him. He's a great guy. He's funny, he's smart, easy going and he gets along with everyone as long as they don't ask him about his life or his past. That's when you see what you see now. He just doesn't like to be exposed or vulnerable."

"So he doesn't talk to anyone about his past? He's not a criminal or anything?"

"No." I smiled. "He wasn't a criminal and we have talked about his past, but it took a lot of work… a lot of work." I laughed as I emphasized my point.

She smiled as she looked outside the window. Judging by her curiosity I realized something was going on inside her head.

"So… you seem to be a little curious about him."

She smiled and hesitated for a moment before she said. "There was something in his eyes. I just can't put my finger on it. I think I've seen him before."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy reading.**  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 11**

* * *

Stephanie's POV

I parked my car in front of Joe's house and turned the engine off. Taking a deep breath before I stepped out, I thought about the conversation I had with Angie earlier. If I could just get him to have a relationship, I could stop worrying about him and my husband being naked in bed. I needed him to move on and Angie was a sweet girl. It didn't surprise me when she said she liked him.

They could be good for each other. Any woman would be good for him as long as it keeps him away from Paul. I believed them both when they said they will never hurt me again, but the fear was still there and even though I tried, I couldn't let go of the pain they caused me.

Looking around the green surrounding the secluded house, I took all the smells in as I tried to convince myself I was doing the right thing. _I have to try and make this wor_ k _for my sake and for my family's sake._ Joe was sitting on the swing with his dog covered with a blanket. Lorena opened the door and waved as I locked the car and walked towards her.

I was glad she was there for him. No one in his condition should be alone, even if they wanted to. I always go back to that night we found out he had cancer. I looked at my broken husband and through his eyes I realized how much he really meant to our family.

You can be hurt and angry with someone and you can hold a grudge, but how can you hate someone who is dying? How can you hate someone your entire family adores? The truth was I could never hate someone who put a smile on my girls' faces.

I was still hurt and a part of me will always be angry at both of them for having an affair, but a part of me will never forget that Joe left the moment I found out and never looked back. He never tried to contact him, even when he found out he was sick. My husband meant the world to him, but he was willing to die and still keep his distance just because he promised me.

I believed him when he said he would never hurt me again, but I knew he still loved Paul. I could see it in his eyes and I understood better than anyone what it meant to love Paul.

"Hi." I smiled at him and handed him the take away coffee I brought. "Just like I promised."

"Hi." He smiled. "Thanks."

I hugged Lorena as Joe ordered his dog off the swing and then took a seat next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He answered as he tasted the coffee.

"Paul said he will bring the girls later if you're up for it."

"I don't think I will be."

 _Good luck, Steph_. I said to myself as I decided it was the right time to bring it up. "So, Angie and I had an interesting conversation this morning." I smiled. "I think she likes you."

"It's just pity."

"I don't think it is. I think she really likes you."

"I need to talk to you about something." He suddenly said. "And I want you to promise me you'll keep it between us and not say anything to anyone, especially Paul."

"Joe, you know I can't promise not to tell Paul."

"Listen, Stephanie. This is really important to me and I need you to understand that this is for the better. It's best for everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know how much you love Paul and I know you would do just about anything to keep him happy, even at the expense of your own happiness."

"Joe…"

"Let me finish, please."

"Okay."

"I know you see more then he think you see and I'm sure you'd feel a lot better if I'm not around. So I just wanted you to know that if I do get over this and get better, I'm going to leave Connecticut. I don't want to stay here and have you worry and wonder all the time. You deserve better and I want you to feel secure about your marriage and not be afraid."

"Joe, I'm fine. I trust Paul and I trust you."

"Steph…" He hesitated as he looked away. "I know you don't want me here. How could you want your husband to be around someone who loves him?"

I swallowed hard as I looked away too and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. _Of course you love him. How could you not?_ "What do you expect me to say?"

"I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you've ever done for me. I hurt you badly and you still found it in your big heart to help me which is why I don't want to be around and cause you more pain. I don't want to take him away from you and if I stay here, he will be here a lot and you will resent him for it."

"You understand that he won't like this plan of yours?"

"Steph, it's better for everyone that I leave. I won't disappear. I will talk to him on the phone and maybe Skype with the girls, but I don't want to be around. I know this is hard for you, I know that being here right now is hard on you. I admire your strength and your love for your family, that's why I don't want to ruin it."

"Are you trying to say that if you stay, something might happen between you and Paul again?"

"I'm trying to say that if I stay, your mind and heart will never be at ease. You will always be afraid and you will never be okay with us spending time together. I mean he offered me a job before. Do you think he won't do it again if I recover? Is that what you want?"

My whole life nearly flashed before my eyes as he mentioned him working with Paul. Just the thought of them on the road together, alone in a hotel, I suddenly couldn't breathe. I was torn. If he left, Paul would blame me for not telling him about his plans, but if he stays, I could lose my husband.

"Where would you go?" I asked as calmly as possible, trying to hide my fears.

"Probably Europe."

"Are you out of your mind?" I gasped. "You want me to keep all of this from Paul? Europe, Joe? He'll never forgive me if he finds out I knew about your plans."

"Would you rather have your family together with Paul a little angry at you or would you rather let the past hover over you and destroy your marriage?"

The tears started pouring as I covered my face. A little angry? Paul would be furious if Joe left and he found out I had something to do with it. He would turn the entire globe upside down until he finds him and I wasn't sure I wanted to witness how powerful his love was for the dying man sitting next to me.

I felt Joe's cold hands over mine as he moved them to reveal my face. "I'm doing this for you. You know what it means to love him. I've tried to get over him, but I can't and as long as I'm here, you will never feel safe."

"You're right." I nearly whispered and he smiled.

"Steph, he loves you and the family that you gave him. I'm just a distraction we both know he doesn't need in his life."

"I need a minute." I said as I got up. I wiped my eyes with one of the napkins I brought with me as I paced from side to side. I never expected this from him. I was so sure that once he found his way back to Paul's life, he'd do anything to stay there. This was a surprise I didn't know how to handle. "I don't get it. Were you planning on just leaving one day without saying goodbye to him?"

"That was the plan, yes."

"Joe, I'm not going to stop you from leaving. I think you and I, we have a lot in common. You see things too and I know you see how hard this is for me. I know Paul loves me and I know he chose us, but he loves you too… and I don't think I can change that. I love him more than life itself, but I don't want him to resent me for letting you run away."

"He chose you because he loves you and the girls more than anything. I know this for a fact, because during that time we… you know… his love for you hasn't changed. You said so yourself. Steph, you know I'm right."

"But he loves you. He told me."

"It's totally different. He doesn't love me the same way he loves you."

"He's attracted to you. I can see it in his eyes."

"It's complicated."

"It is. It's very complicated.

"That's exactly why I have to leave."

"But maybe you could stay and give this thing with Angie a chance. She's amazing. If you could open up to a woman, maybe this could lead to something good."

"Steph, I don't know what you think you saw, but I only met her the first day I came here and yesterday was the first time I ever talked to her."

"And yet, she's a match for you and she's going to try and save your life. She told me this morning that there's something about you and I think this is just too good to be a coincidence."

"You women are hopeless romantics. Not everything happens for a reason. Sometimes things just happen. I know you. You have us married with kids in your crazy imagination."

"Is that so wrong? Don't you think you deserve to be happy?"

"I'm…" He said as he looked away. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"I'm not sure I can be with another woman. It was easier to be with… you know… because he wasn't a woman and I felt like I wasn't violating my wife's memory, but I'm not gay. I was never attracted to guys. I love women, I just don't think I can open up to a woman and say those words to someone else again."

"Oh, Joe." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and brought him near. It was so sad listening to him speak about his wife. The love he still had for her was beautiful in my eyes. "I can never fully understand how you feel, but I do think you should at least try. I think it's time you start thinking about your future and leave the past where it belongs. Honor her memory, love her, but don't condone yourself to a lonely life. You deserve to love again and have a family."

"I've tried. It's not that easy."

"Of course it's not easy. If it was easy, you'd be married by now. Any woman in this world would be lucky to have you and I've told you this when we met. You just have to understand that by moving on with your life, you're not violating your wife's memory. You think she would want you to be alone for the rest of your life?"

Joe's phone suddenly beeped and he took it out of his pocket. He took one look at the screen and a smile appeared on his lips. He handed me the phone and I took one look at it and smiled back at him. Paul's name was on the screen and a text message that said. **Get your hands off my wife!** We looked up at the driveway and saw Paul standing there looking at us.

I smiled as he walked towards us. "So you two seem cozy."

"Oh, honey, stop." I got up and gave him a kiss.

"Have you been crying?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine."

Murphy and Rory came running from the car and jumped on the swing. "Joe, you have a swing."

"I do. You like it?"

"We love it."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask if I could bring them. They really wanted to come."

"It's okay."

Angie came from behind holding Vaughn and handed her to me. "Hi." She smiled at Joe. "How are you feeling today?"

Joe smiled shyly as he looked at he and then at me. I winked at him and he said. "Just tired."

Paul chuckled and smiled at Angie. "You'll get used to it. He's not a man of many words."

"It's fine."

"So, kid, did you eat yet?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you up for a car ride or should I go get a takeout?"

"We have food. I cooked this morning before I went to the hospital."

"Anything good?"

"You take that back right now." Joe pointed at him.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Of course it's good. What's on the menu?"

"I made chicken noodles with vegetables, chicken teriyaki with rice and sweet potato croquettes." He answered with an arrogant tone.

"See." Paul chuckled. "You have to annoy him to get the real Joe to come out."

"You made all this food in the morning?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be hungry after work and Angie said she was coming and of course I assumed this guy will come and he eats a whole supermarket. I had to make something."

"Okay, girls, go inside and take your sister with you."

"Let's all go inside." I suggested.

"I need some air." He said. "I'll stay out here for a little while if you don't mind."

Paul sat next to him and smiled at me. "I'll stay with him, babe. We'll come inside in a few."

The girls were playing with Hunter and Lorena when Angie and I walked in. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to stay outside with them. As I looked through the window, I watched as they were laughing about something. Paul had that gift in him. He could make anyone smile, but the connection he had with Joe was different than anything I had ever seen. It took me back to the days when Shawn was still active. They were like little boys together, but looking at my husband and Joe, I saw how unordinary their friendship was.

 _He made me feel like me again._ I remember Paul's words as he tried to explain to me how he feels for him. In Joe's eyes, as well as in mine, Paul was a real king. He was larger than life, the strongest and the toughest man in the world. It was obvious to me now. He loved Paul, but he wanted to walk away for my sake.

The danger was real. I could sense it. The feelings they had for each other wouldn't keep them apart for long. Even though they promised and I know they meant it. It felt like I was Chyna suddenly. Something was going on, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

How do you share your husband and the love of your life with someone that not only loves him just as much, but also loves and respects you and your family? I know Paul made his choice and stayed with us, but his heart was torn.

"They have something special." I suddenly heard someone say from behind me. I turned to find Lorena smiling.

"Yes, they do."

"Joe used to talk about you guys in his sleep and I used to think it was just the meds talking for him. I never believed he knew you and Paul."

"He used to talk in his sleep?"

"He still does. Sometimes it's Gracie he dreams of. He begs her to take him with her." She explained as her expression completely changed. "Sometimes it's the girls and you and something about a boat. Other times it's about Paul, but I never understand the things he says about Paul."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Look at them. They are so close and Paul is basically the only one I know who could make Joe say more than 3 words at the time, but in his dreams he always says goodbye to Paul or begs him to let him go."

"And you hear this every night?"

"No, he doesn't talk in his sleep every night. If he had I wouldn't be sleeping much. He wakes up after those and starts crying."

"I had no idea."

"There's a lot of pain inside him. I had no idea too, until I started spending all this time with him. I wish I could just take his pain away. I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better."

"Well, his cure seems to be a tall, scary badass who beats up people for a living." I smiled as I tried to make it about wrestling, which wasn't so far from the truth. Joe loved Triple H and was probably his biggest fan. As was I…

"True. The first thing he does when he comes back from a treatment is watch Paul in the ring. Sometimes it's Shawn or Undertaker, but most times it's Paul. When I ask him how he could watch so many wrestling matches, he just says that wrestling saved his life. When I was little, I used to be afraid to watch it, because I thought it was real, but he always explained to me that it was a show, like in the theater or the movies. He watched it ever since he was 9 or 10 years old."

"I can relate to that. I've been to arenas ever since I was a baby. I loved it. Our girls love it too."

"Our father used to beat him up for watching it, but Joe didn't care. The only thing he cared about was hiding me so that my dad wouldn't do it to me too."

"I'm sorry you had to go through something so terrible."

"Joe has been through worse than me. I will never understand why he had to endure all that suffering, but I'm glad you are all here for him. He loves you guys so much."

We spent most of the afternoon with them before we left. We ate and laughed. Murphy never left Joe's side and I saw just how much Paul enjoyed seeing her play with him. On the way home I thought about Joe as I looked at Paul drive. There was certain calmness about him that I haven't seen in a while and at that moment I knew what needed to be done.

The girls ran to play in their room as soon as we arrived. Paul went upstairs and I followed him, knowing I had no choice.

"We need to talk." I said as I closed the door behind me. Fighting for Paul was something I was always prepared for. I had to fight for my man, my husband and the father of my children.

Paul looked into my eyes and smiled. "What's up?"

"When and if he makes it and gets better, he has to go. It's either us or him. You can't have both." As I saw the expression on my husband's face change, I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth, but I couldn't take it back now.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)

* * *

 **I've been getting a lot of messages about the direction this story has taken.  
** Some people think Joe should die, some think he should live and marry a woman and some thinks he should end up with Paul. I'd like to say that I have already made up my mind, but would love to get your thoughts.  
You never know... I might change my mind if it would feel right :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 12**

* * *

"What?" The shock on his face scared me. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't do it, Paul. I can't just stand aside and watch you love someone else. You have to choose. I'll give you this time with him until he gets better, but he can't stay."

He sat on the bed without saying a word and it was the longest few minutes of my life before he looked at me again. "Steph, there's nothing going on…"

"Sure, now, but later, who knows. Even he implied it. That's why he plans to leave when he gets better, but I know you won't let him go anywhere. Judging by the way you look at him you'll tear half the world until you find him. So I'm asking you to save your marriage, Paul. Save us, show me that you stayed with me for the right reasons, because if you don't I'm going to walk away right now."

"Let's make something clear here before you threaten me. I stayed with you because I love you and I love our family."

"Oh so you didn't stay with me because you love your job and the life that this marriage gave you?"

"What did you say?"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"I've been dealing with people's shit for the past decade telling me that my marriage was what made me and I ignored it all because I loved you. I knew you were the one and I wanted to have a family with you. You stand here now and throw all this in my face like I'm alone in this marriage? Like you suddenly don't believe that I love you? You think I pretended to love you all these years just so I can wear suits and ties at the age of 42 and do the things I hate the most? You think that's why I married you?"

"Tell me I'm wrong, Paul."

"I'm not going to… because you're delusional if you think I can fake something for over a decade just for money and fame. Are you really that clueless? I could've stopped wrestling years ago and go play around in Hollywood like your pal Dwayne. Did I do that, Steph? No! I stayed and I wrestled and got injured and came back and did stupid movies and took on new responsibilities. Oh and let's not forget our 3 little girls. You think I faked loving them too? You think I was faking being exhausted from the road and still staying up with them at night when they were babies?" He suddenly stopped to catch his breath and I thought he was done, but he just got angrier. "You think I faked crying in the hospital when you gave birth too? Or when Rory fell off her bike for the first time and bled? Or when Murphy got sick and my heart broke because I had to go on the road when she begged me to stay home? I can't believe you said that, Steph. All those years, all the sacrifices, who did I do all that for? For you, Steph! I'm doing all the things I hate the most, for you! So that this company will all be yours someday and not Shane's."

"So you don't love him?"

"My feelings for him have nothing to do with my love for you."

"And yet I can't ever trust you around him."

"That's on you." He fired at me. "Steph, I've tried as hard as I could to make up for what I did. I walked away and I apologized a million times, every day since it happened. What more do you want me to do? Walk away from a dying man that I care about?"

"I want to not see love in your eyes when you look at him. Can you make that happen?"

"I'm sorry." He nearly whispered as he looked away. "I told you I will never hurt you again, but I can't shut my feelings. There's no switch, Steph."

"Then I'm sorry too, but I can't do this."

"Oh no… no, no, no! You don't get to walk away from me after what you just said. I'm the one who's walking away. I can't stay with you if you're just like the rest of them. I gave up all my hard work and my credibility for you and for the family that we have. If you think I did all that for the perks and the McMahon money than you're just like all of them. I can't stay here. I need some time away. I'll talk to Vince. I'll tell him I'm taking some time off."

"You can't do that, Paul."

"Watch me."

"So you are willing to throw away everything just for him?"

"This isn't about him, Steph. This is about us, it's about you thinking the worst of me."

"Prove me wrong."

"I am proving you wrong. I'm leaving all the money and fame I supposedly wanted so badly."

"You're leaving me for him?"

"You leave him out of this!" He pointed a threatening finger at me. "This isn't about him and I'm not leaving you for him. I'm leaving you for me. So that I can sleep at night knowing that my heart is true and I have loved you all these years. I just can't be with you if you think I married you for all those horrible reasons."

"What am I supposed to tell the girls?"

"You figure it out. I'm sure you can be very convincing. You sure fooled me when you acted like you believed me when I put that ring on your finger."

I stood there in the middle of the room, watching him stuff a few clothes into a travel bag and grab the suitcase he used for the road. It was already packed and ready for Monday and right before he walked out of the room he took one look at me and I knew where he was going. I followed him and listened as he explained to our girls that he has to leave for a few days.

My heart broke, but I fought the tears with everything I had. The girls followed him outside and right before he got into the car he looked at them and then at me. "Daddy, you didn't kiss mommy goodbye." Rory suddenly said.

Paul smiled and picked Rory up. I already kissed mommy and this isn't goodbye. Daddy is just going away for a few days. I promise I will skype you every day, like always. You all be good girls for mommy, okay?"

My little angles nodded as he put Rory down and got into the car. The tears started pouring as I watched the car disappear in the distance. Angie took the girls inside as I ran upstairs and closed the door. I didn't know if I was angry or hurt and I didn't know what came over me when I said all those things to him.

People fall out of love. It happens. I was so afraid to believe he still loved me, because I knew that if I believed him I would trust him again and I was afraid of it. As far as I was concerned he slipped before and he could slip again.

After I pulled myself together and took a shower, I had dinner with the girls and tucked them in. Angie was in the living room when I came down and looked for my keys. "Angie, I have to go out for a while. I'll be back later."

She smiled and waved as I left. I knew where he was and I needed to finish this conversation. I couldn't just let him leave. What was I supposed to tell my dad? That he fell in love with someone else and he's leaving me?

The lights outside the little house were on and I saw Joe sitting outside covered with a blanket. "This is a nice surprise." He smiled when I approached him.

"Where is he?" I demanded to know. I didn't have time for small talk.

"Who?"

"Stop playing games, Joe. I know he's here."

"Steph, no one is here but me and Lorena."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Him, who? Paul?"

"Wow, you're practically a genius. Yes Paul, my husband, did you talk to him?"

"Not since you all left this afternoon."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"I don't expect anything from anyone. You asked a question and I answered. You came here attacking me and I'm sure you have your reasons, but don't call me a liar."

"Oh please, let's not get into the lying part, which you and my husband are so damn good at. So where is he?"

"Steph, I don't know where he is. What happened?"

I gave him a doubting look and walked into his house without knocking. Lorena was curled up on the couch with the dog he named after Paul and greeted me with a broad smile. "Hi, Stephanie."

"Hi. Lorena, was Paul here? He forgot his wallet here earlier."

"No, he wasn't here and I cleaned a little after you guys left. I didn't find a wallet."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks. Have a good night."

As I closed the door on my way out and started making my way to my car Joe called my name. I turned to find him leaning against the rail and walking towards me. "What happened?"

"It's none of your business, Joe. Stay out of this."

"It is my business since you obviously thought he was here."

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that he left me. He left me and our girls and disappeared."

"What happened?" He asked as he almost fell.

"We had an argument and he left me. Because of you!"

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't have to do anything. You just showed up and ruined everything."

"It was your idea bringing me here." He said calmly. I was surprised he stayed calm after I nearly yelled at him for the past few minutes. "But don't worry. I'll make some phone calls in the morning and I'll leave as soon as I can."

"Who are you trying to fool, Joe? You want him and you want to stay here close to him."

"I deserve that, but you're wrong. I don't want him. He belongs with you guys."

"Joe, this crap doesn't work with me anymore. Don't act like a saint. You had sex with a married man and you both lied about it. Don't expect me to believe a word you're saying anymore."

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but I guess I deserve that too."

"When he comes here, I hope you have the heart to do the right thing and tell him to go back home."

"He's not coming here."

"How do you know that?"

"He didn't even call me. I don't think he plans on coming here."

"He will. He left me for you."

"No he didn't. He would never do that."

"Well he did so I guess you don't know him very well."

"I actually know him better than you think. He would never leave you for me, simply because he knows I would never be with him. As much as you hate me right now and probably won't believe a word I say, he knows I will never be a part of this."

"We'll see about that."

"Maybe you're not telling me the whole story."

"I don't have to tell you shit, Joe."

"You're right, you don't have to, but I can help if you let me."

"Joe, try and understand because this is the last time I'm going to say this. He left me. My husband, Paul, left me because he loves you. Do you understand me? So why the hell would I need your help if you're the reason we are in this mess?"

He looked weak, but I didn't care anymore. I unlocked my car and opened the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder. My first instinct was to knock it off of me, but I turned to face him and saw he was struggling to stand.

"You can hate me and I will accept it, but there's something you have to understand. The whole time we were going behind your back it was clear to me that he never planned to leave you guys. I knew it and he always said he can never leave you guys because you are the love of his life and he used that term many times. So you see, Steph, the Paul I know would never leave you for me because he knows I won't play that game and I won't have the end of his marriage on my hands."

"Prove it. Walk away and don't ever come back."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Angie can still give you her bone marrow and you can still get better, but not here."

"You can tell Angie I said she was off the hook. The only reason I ever agreed to go through with all this, was because of Paul. I know you don't care and I know you'll never understand, but there's nothing for me here on earth. I would very much like to be with my wife again. Go home. I'm sure he will be back soon."

Looking into his eyes and seeing how calm he was when he spoke about reuniting with his dead wife, I knew it was wrong of me. I felt bad, but I had no other choice. I needed to fight for my family, but I also knew that I was dishonest with him. Paul didn't leave because of Joe, he left because I touched a nerve that was never ever to be touched.

He did put everything on the line for me. He did lose his credibility as a top guy when he married me. He lost the respect of some of his peers and he did it all for me. I always had my doubt about his intentions, but I didn't care. All I wanted was him and I was going to have him no matter what.

He didn't come home the next day and he didn't show up for work on Monday. My dad tried to get me to talk but I didn't know what to say. I avoided everyone who asked about him and just waited for him to call me. He didn't call, but someone else did. It was Lorena and it sounded like she was crying.

After calming her down she finally said that Paul is not answering her and she didn't know who else to call. As I tried to keep her calm and understand her mumbling she said that Joe left a note saying he is not coming back. Paul didn't answer my phone calls as well, but on my way to Lorena's I wrote him a message hoping he would read it.

 **Joe left a note and disappeared. He said he's not coming back. Call Lorena when you get this.**

When I arrived, Lorena was outside waiting for me. She was still crying holding his note in her hand. As she handed me the note I could see how scared she was for him.

 _Lorena,_

 _I called my lawyer and asked him to make a will. I'm leaving all I have in this world to you. I have to leave this place and I hope that one day you will understand. I have caused a lot of pain to people that I love and I have to do the right thing. Please forgive me for not being the brother that you deserved._

 _Love, Joe._

 _That's it? Nothing about Paul or the girls?_ As I looked up at the sobbing woman in front of me, I couldn't help but hug her. I was still torn between love and hate. My feelings for Joe were so mixed that I didn't know how I was supposed to take all of this.

"He's going to die and I don't even know him that well to know where to start looking."

"I left a message to Paul. He will call soon. I'll stay with you until shows up."

It was getting dark when I saw a car pull up. The love of my life appeared in the dark as he approached the front door. He immediately hugged Lorena when she handed him the note and calmed her down.

After staring at the note for what seemed like eternity, he wiped Lorena's tears and smiled calmly. "Can you go inside and rest for a while? I need a few minutes with my wife." He asked.

I dreaded that moment with every fiber of my being. He looked upset. After he finally read the note, he looked at me and I tried as hard as I could to say something but my voice failed me.

"I'm trying, Steph. I'm trying real hard not to accuse you of anything, but I need to know. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Paul, I…"

"I mean, I'm not stupid. You're here and knowing you for over a decade I know that's guilt on your face. You wouldn't care less if he dies because it will serve you perfectly. What did you do?"

"Paul, please understand. I was really upset that night…"

"What did you do? Did you ask him to leave? Did you tell him I left you for him?"

"Paul, please…"

"You don't get it, do you? You never understood anything. Your dad loves me and there's absolutely no one else that can do the things I do for this company. If you think for a second that I didn't leave you because of the so called benefits this marriage gave me, you're either blind or stupid. He never asked me to leave you girls. The guy you just sent to his death threaten me many times about leaving you. All he ever wanted was to have me in his life. I know I made a mistake, I know I should've ignored my feelings and just be his friend, but I just couldn't. I know it was wrong. I know I can't have you both, but I made a choice and I chose my family. I chose you girls because you are the loves of my life and I wouldn't dream of living life without you by my side. You are so blinded by hate and hurt, I understand that, but this, Steph, this is too extreme even for you."

"I'm sorry, Paul. I…"

"No, Steph. You don't get to say I'm sorry and make everything okay. Did you ever stop to think about anyone other than yourself? You had a choice to make. You took me back and you said you forgave me. I slipped once and yes I realize it only takes one slip to end a marriage, but I tried as hard as I could to win back that trust. I have to watch someone I care about die and I can't even hold him when he cries. How do you think this makes me feel? I'm stuck in the middle, I'm so torn I can't even think straight and you, you not only think of yourself, you think the worst things about me and you accuse me of lying to you since the day we met."

"Do you expect me to send you back into his arms? Do you expect me to let you have an affair with him again?"

"I don't expect anything from you anymore. You sure outdid yourself this time. I told you I would never cheat on you again, but it wasn't enough. Why did you even take me back if you don't trust me?"

"Because I love you."

"This isn't love, Steph. This is obsession. You told me that all those years you thought I was with you because you're Vince's daughter. You don't even believe I love you, but still you hold on to me. Why? Who would want to spent their lives with someone they don't believe loves them?"

"Paul, please, just listen to me. I was wrong. I don't know what came over me, I was angry. I didn't mean all those things I said to you."

"Do you honestly think you can take it all back now? I have spent the last few days away from my girls, thinking what I could possibly have done to make you think I was with you for the perks. So after crying my heart out remembering our first date and all the time we've spent in Birmingham together, or the birth of each of our 3 beautiful girls, I realized that the only thing I did wrong was kiss someone else and let myself get carried away. I know now that my mistake destroyed everything I have done all those years. It brought out the worst in you. You, Steph, my best friend, who I thought was the most carrying person I have ever met. It's my fault. I can raise my hand and take the blame just like I have done my entire life when I made a mistake. You don't get to take back everything you said to me. Now, if you want to make things right you need to tell me exactly what you said to Joe that made him run away."

"I told him you left me and he said he would make some phone calls in the morning and leave as soon as he can."

"Did you tell him I left because of him?"

"Paul…"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said he knew you and you'd never leave us for him."

"Shocking, ha… You've known me for so many years yet the guy you're so afraid will take me away from you knows I would never do that…" He said as he waved his note to my face. "He always felt bad about having an affair with me. He used to have these meltdowns where he'd kick me out and ask me to leave him behind and forget I ever met him. I was the one who pushed him to it, it's my fault he's out there somewhere. It's my fault thinking you were strong enough for this. Why would you even offer to bring him here if you couldn't bear his presence in our life?"

"I didn't think I'd see love in your eyes." I whispered. "The way you look at him, it breaks my heart."

"Can you understand that it breaks my heart to think about all those months he refused treatment? That I blame myself for his condition because if I hadn't pushed him to have an affair with me, he'd still be in my life and he would get treatments in time before it was too late?"

"This isn't guilt in your eyes. It's love. Don't try to make this about anything else." I fired back at him.

"You know what, Steph? I'm done talking to you. Did he say anything else?"

"I don't know and honestly I hope that wherever he is, he'll get what's coming to him for breaking up a loving family."

"A loving family? I thought you said I never loved you." He suddenly grabbed my arm. "Did he say anything else that might help me find him?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Steph, this is the last time I'm going to ask. Did he say anything else?"

I released myself from his grip and as our eyes met, I saw how broken he was. It wasn't anger on his face, it was sadness. I have loved him since the first moment I laid eyes on him and now I was going to lose him to someone who was willing to die in order to keep our family whole. As I stood there looking into his eyes, I finally understood why he loved him so much.

Every time I have asked him to leave my husband, he did. No questions asked. He took off without saying a word. My fear drove Paul away and at that moment I realized I had lost him to a better person. Joe was a good man who had made one mistake by falling in love with a man you couldn't help but love.

"He said he wants to be with his wife again and that there's nothing left for him here."

"His wife?" He mumbled before he took out his phone and made a call.

I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew Paul was one of the smartest people I ever knew.

"Hi, Tom, I need to fly to Oregon. Yes now. I'm on my way to the airport."

"Paul, do you know where he is?"

"He's with his wife." He said as he went inside the house to talk to Lorena.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

 **Side note:** To the **guest** who reviews the last few chapters. I appreciate your opinion and criticism very much. I hope you stick around for the end of this story.

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 13**

* * *

I looked at Steph as I drove away and couldn't help but feel like it was the end. If Joe dies, I would never be able to look at her the same. Just the thought of the awful things she said to me made me want to crawl under a rock and hide. The woman I have loved for so many years was just like the rest of them. I thought at least she believed in me and knew I loved her, but I was wrong.

My life choices began to hunt me again. I could've dealt with all the others, I could've ignored them all just like I did until now, but this was my wife, my love and the mother of my children. How could I ever look at her the same, knowing she thinks I married her for money or better booking?

I would stand up to anyone for the people I love and for what I believed in. I suffered for years because of my marriage to Steph and it seemed like I was in for another battle, because I wasn't about to sell my soul to the devil. Her words echoed in my head as I thought about our 3 little girls. I didn't care about my job, Vince, the media, the fans. They could all go to hell as far as I was concerned, but this will hurt my girls. The more I thought about it, the clearer it became. Someone was going to get hurt no matter what I do. Messed up wasn't even close to describing how I felt inside.

As I looked at my watch, my memories took me back to the first time I ever saw him. He looked like a collage kid, too young to even be wearing a suit, too shy to participate in a business meeting of 2 global enterprises like Nike and WWE. He was there though and even did alright with that opportunity. When I told him all he had to do was make a believer out of me, he didn't even flinch. All he asked was 'when do I start?'

I chuckled as I remember how he freaked out when his phone went off during that first meeting and Lemmy's fierce voice filled the room with the sounds of my song. He was mortified and I tried as hard as I could to keep a straight face after realizing I was dealing with a fan. Just like in all my DX promos with Shawn, I was well trained in controlling my laughter. He quoted Lincoln that day and I thought it was cute how he tried to impress me.

He went from the shy fan that was barely able to say his name, to this smart ass arrogant guy in a matter of hours. I haven't had so much fun in my entire life, with someone I just met. That dinner we had made me see him in a different light. And then of course I had to ruin it all.

I remembered it like it was yesterday. How I typed his name on the Google search box, just like Steph taught me and suddenly all those pictures and results appeared. I panicked at first when I read the first headline. _**Tragedy hits the tennis world. Wife of tennis prodigy dies in a car accident. Astor rushed to the hospital in critical condition.**_

 _ **Astor's agent: Joe Astor has informed me he is retiring. He asks that his privacy will be respected at this time.**_

 _ **Tennis prodigy suffers multiple injuries by fatal car accident and forced to retire.**_

 _ **Where is Joe Astor? The 2 times Grand Slam champion leaves hospital and disappears.**_

It was weird at first, but when I clicked on the articles and saw his picture, I suddenly realized what it was I saw in his eyes. To this day, his sad eyes melt my heart. He loved her and still carried the guilt for her death. It drove me crazy when he looked at me like I was a real king, a hero, when all this time it was him who taught me what true strength was. The scars on his back and the ones he carried in his heart never stopped him for making a life for himself. He was the true hero in my eyes and I made it my personal goal to make him see himself the way others did.

The long flight took me back to the first time he met my girls and how Murphy didn't care about anyone when he was around. My little girl was adamant about making him her uncle when she didn't even understand the concept of being an uncle. Shane and Lynn didn't get even half of the love Joe got from my girls and I knew exactly how they felt, because I felt the same.

The landing sound brought me back to earth as I remembered there was still one more phone call I needed to make. I didn't know where his wife was buried, but there was one woman that did, because she knew him better than anyone. Emily nearly started crying when I told her why I needed that information and insisted I pick her up on the way. Knowing how much that kid meant to her, I couldn't really say no.

I don't even know why I felt so strongly about him being there. I guess it was the only thing that made sense to me. I arrived at Emily's place shortly after I landed. "Hi." She forced a smile as she kissed my cheek. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"We sure do."

"Are you sure he is there?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. He said he wanted to be with his wife and that there's nothing for him here."

"Nothing for him here?" She repeated and I could tell how emotional she was. Her eyes were shining and she was concerned, even afraid.

The air was cooler than usual. I thought to myself as we stepped out of the car at the cemetery.

"Okay let's go. I brought a flashlight, but stay close to me. Cemeteries scare the hell out of me." She whispered.

"Why are we whispering, there's no one here?"

"Right." She chuckled. "But this place is creepy at night."

As we got closer to her grave, we suddenly heard someone's voice. It wasn't hard to recognize that voice and I knew that damn tone. The little phone light shined in the dark and I finally found him. Emily froze suddenly and I looked at her when she grabbed my hand. "I'm not sure I can see him like this."

"It's okay. Stay here, I understand."

As I made my way to him, I suddenly heard him clearly.

"He hates it when I drink, just like you used to hate it. I bet if he saw me now he'd be pissed. _That shit's bad for ya, kid_. He'd say. You know, all I ever wanted was to meet him and all I did was ruin his life, just like I ruined yours. I just have that gift of ruining everyone around me. Don't worry though, up in heaven, if I even get in, I can't hurt you anymore. We can finally be together and nothing bad will ever happen."

The cigarette smoke floated above him in the cold air of the night. The bottle of whiskey in his hand was leaning against his chest. Right beside him on the grass laid something that looked like a picture frame. I took a few more steps towards him and he spoke again.

"How weird is it that I can actually smell him. I never thought I could love again, Gracie, but loving him is so easy, just like loving you, was the most natural thing in the world for me. It was even more natural than holding a tennis racket. Being around him was better than playing or even winning a grand slam and a stupid trophy. He made me feel so good and what did I do? I had to hurt him and ruin him. That's what I did to my hero. I miss you, Gracie. I can't wait to see you again and hold you in my arms. I love you, I never stopped loving you, I hope you know that. I hope you know I never meant to kill you, but look at me now. I got my punishment. This cancer is eating me up from the inside and I deserve it for all the bad things I've done in my life."

He took another sip from the bottle and sighed. "I wish you could meet Steph, she's such a great person even though she hates me. She has every reason to hate me, but she's so strong and tough. You would've loved her and Paul's girls… I wish you could see Paul's family just once. It hurts to know that I made him walk out on his family. He's such a great dad, I could've learned so much from him, but I will never have kids, not without you anyway. All I ever wanted was to be the father of our little baby."

I was so angry at Steph for making him think I left her for him. I was about to get closer and tell him I'm here, but he started talking again. Damn drunken kid.

"You know, Gracie, I know he loves me. I can see it in his eyes. I know that if I had stayed and lived he would've slipped again and I just can't let that happen. I can't take him from his family and from his little girls. A part of me wants to spend the rest of my life with him. It would've been so cool to buy a ranch next to Shawn in Texas. He would have his best friend there and most of all he would have some peace and quiet. He needs it badly with everything that he's going through. He works so hard all the time and for what? For people that hate him and think he won all those titles because he married the boss's daughter. Of course, Shawn, being born again and all, I don't think he'll accept his best friend leaving his family to live happily ever after with another man. I could never ask him to be with me, even though it's the thing I want the most. So that's why I'm here, if I can't have him, I may as well try to reach you and hope he stays with his family where he belongs. I hope he can forgive me for making such a mess."

 _A ranch in Texas, with Shawn? I can actually picture it_. I smiled.

"You know, I always thought you were crazy, but a ranch in Texas isn't such a bad idea." I said as I finally revealed myself. "Hi, Gracie." I said as I looked at her grave before I sat down next to him. "Not sure how Shawn would like it, but it doesn't have to be Texas. You know I have a job in Stamford and even though it's killing me to wear suits and ties, there are some things I actually like about my job."

"You shouldn't have come here." He said after he threw away the cigarette. "You promised me you'll never leave her." He tried to get up but I stopped him. "I don't want you here. This is my place. Go home."

"I didn't leave her because of you. Just sit still and calm down."

"I don't care why you left her. She's hurt and she blames me. She has every right to blame me, I should've never agreed to see you after Mania."

"Joe, listen to me." I said as I turned to look at him. "I know you don't want me to leave them, but this has nothing to do with you. I came here to tell you that I don't want you to give up and I don't want you to die. I'm begging you to come back with me. Your sister is worries sick and she can't stop crying."

"She'll get over it. She's better off without me, like all of you."

"You think I'm better off without you? I love you, you crazy drunk! I love you with the cigarettes and the alcohol and your smart ass mouth and I will never forgive myself if I walk away from you."

"We've been through this. You had to choose and you made the right choice. You belong with them, not with me."

"Right choice. Don't make me laugh. Go ask my wife why I chose her. I'm pretty sure you'll like the answer."

"This isn't time for sarcasm, Paul. Please just go home and let me do this for me. I got nothing here. I've hurt the people I care for the most and frankly I'm just really tired of this life."

"There's nothing for you here? What about the people that loves you? They don't count?"

"They can manage without me. It's better this way."

"Oh yeah? And what about me? Don't you care about my pain?"

"You'll get over it. You're a tough son of a bitch…"

I started laughing when he called me a son of a bitch and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I won't be so tough the day I have to say goodbye to you."

"Paul, she doesn't want me there and she's right, I only made things complicated for you guys. You'd have to say goodbye to me at some point, because I can't go back. You can't have both of us. "

"I don't need to have both of you. If I have to choose again, I choose me. I can never look at her the same, not after the things she said."

"First of all, what does this even mean, I choose me?" He imitated me. "She will take the girls from you. And what the hell did she say that made you leave? I mean its Steph, you love her! I know you love her."

"You do know there are courts and judges and laws and one big crazy authority called Vince. She can't take my girls from me. She can't keep them away and she won't. She knows better than to play with our kids and yes I do love her, but I need some time away from her. I can't even look at her right now."

"What did she say that was so bad?"

"She said I married her for fame and money basically. She said she always thought I married her for the wrong reasons but she didn't care because she needed to have me all to herself."

"She didn't say that…" He dismissed me. "Maybe you were too upset and didn't understand her."

"She said it. She thinks I stayed with her because I love my job and the life this marriage gave me. She thinks I've been faking loving her for the past 13 years. I can't even look at her. She's just like all of them. I lost my credibility and respect when I married her. I knew it would happen, but I loved her and I didn't care. For her to even think that about me is something I can't forgive so just imagine how it felt hearing it from her damn mouth."

"What did you say to her?"

"Hey, kid, you mind if we take this elsewhere? I'm really cold and there's a woman waiting not far from here to hug you and tell you she loves you."

"I thought she'll wait in the car."

"You knew she was here?"

"Please." He mocked me. "She's the only one who could've brought you here."

"Come on. Let's get you to somewhere warm."

"I'm not going back, Paul. Don't you get it? I'm staying here!"

"The hell you are!"

"Watch me!"

"Look at me and tell me that you're fine with hurting all the people that love you."

"Well I don't care since all I ever did in this life was hurt all the people I love."

"Look at me." I said as I kneeled before him and grabbed his jacked with both my hands. "Turn around and look at the woman who was like a mother to you for half of your life and tell her you want to die. Do it! Break her heart! Break my heart! Come on. Look into my eyes like you have done a million times, but this time tell me you don't want to be there when I walk my final walk down the ramp. Tell me that my girls mean nothing to you. Tell me you don't want to go sailing with us ever again. Come on, tough guy, break my heart. I dare you!"

I saw it building in his face and how hard he fought it, but the second I stopped talking and waited for him to speak, the tears came and he started crying hysterically. As I held him in my arms and rocked him, Emily appeared in the dark and kneeled before him.

"Don't you get it, kid? Your life is one big tragedy, but things have changed. You are not alone anymore. I will walk through fire side by side with you and never let you fall. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you."

I knew he was tired. All he did in his life was try to recover from all the bad things he had to face. His toughest battle was giving up the one thing that ever made him feel happy and strong. And he did it wholeheartedly without reserve, without second thoughts or hesitation. He walked away from me, just so I could be happy again with my family.

As he pulled away from me and saw the tears in the eyes of the only woman he ever considered a mother, he covered his face in shame. "Please don't look at me." He begged.

Emily leaned forward and kissed the top of his shaved head. "I love you, my golden boy. We both love you and we are here for you. Don't make us say goodbye like this."

When he finally stopped crying and realized we weren't going to just leave him there, he wiped the tears from his face and stood up. Before we left, he leaned down and kissed the stone. As he swiped his hand over her engraved name he whispered that he loved her.

We made our way to the car and Emily didn't let go of his hand even for a second. They both got into the back sit and Joe rested his head on her shoulder. Emily smiled at me through the mirror and then kissed the top of his head. "I won't let you give up without a fight."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

 **Side note:** To the **guest** who reviews the last few chapters. I appreciate your opinion and criticism very much. I hope you stick around for the end of this story.

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 14**

* * *

It was Friday evening and just like every Friday evening, I found myself getting ready to go into Joe's room at the hospital. He was in isolation, waiting for the bone marrow transplant to start showing good signs. As I opened the door quietly, I smiled when I saw him in his usual place by the window, watching everyone outside. The sad tunes coming out from his phone made my heart miss a beat as I listened to the words.

 _I reach and feel your hair  
Your smell lingers in the air  
I brush your cheek with my fingertips  
I taste the void upon your lips  
And I wait for paradise  
And I wait for paradise_

He wouldn't give up. Not now, not after everything he went through, I said to myself as I kept listening. He didn't move. His head was tilted to the side, leaning against the backrest of the little couch I put in his room. I knew how hard it was for him to be in that room for so long. I knew he had his bad days as well as his good days, but it didn't matter to me. I kept coming in every Friday and Saturday evening.

 _I search for you on the other side  
Where the river runs clean and wide  
Up to my heart the waters rise  
Up to my heart the waters rise_

I sink 'neath the river cool and clear  
Drifting down I disappear  
I see you on the other side  
I search for the peace in your eyes  
But they're as empty as paradise  
They're as empty as paradise

The tears were fighting to get out. I knew he loved her. I knew he was punishing himself for her death, but this song and the meaning just broke my heart. Suddenly the end of the song came and I finally smiled.

 _I break above the waves  
I feel the sun upon my face_

He will never give up. Not as long as I'm by his side. "What did I tell you about sad songs ha, kid?" I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

"Hi." He barely let out.

"I brought your precious coca cola and those chocolate chip cookies my girls made for you."

"Thanks."

I sat on the windowsill facing him when I realized he wasn't going to turn around and look at me. "Are we having a bad day?"

"I'm having a bad day, you seem fine to me." He replied and I could tell he was impatient.

"Alright. I got the message. No we talk."

"I hate it here, Paul. I feel like the walls are closing in and I'm suffocating."

"The doctor said that they took some tests today and the results will be in tomorrow. He said that maybe if the tests are good, you might be able to go outside for a little while."

"Doctors… They also said I was going to die. I don't see that happening any time soon."

"So you're having a bad day and you're trying to ruin my day?"

"Just calling it like I see it."

"Joe, Just a little while longer. You can do it."

"And then what? What's waiting for me outside that is worth fighting for?"

"Me, the girls, WWE, cooking, traveling, driving me nuts with your wrestling theories and crazy booking?"

"You hate my booking ideas."

"That's right, but they amuse me."

"And you mock my cooking even though you always ask for more."

"True, but it's so much fun to annoy you. How else am I going to get the real Joe to come out?"

"Okay, enough about me. How are things between you and Steph?"

"Oh, man. It's not important just let it go."

"I won't let it go. Just tell me, please."

"Nothing is changed. I still sleep in the guest room and we still pretend that everything is fine between us when we're at work."

"That's a lot of pretending."

"Well, I'm still trying to work on my feelings for her, but it's hard. She keeps pushing me away and I don't know why."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "You don't know why? You umm want me to spell it out for you?"

"What is that supposed to mean? And don't give me that smart ass tone."

"She thinks we are together, you moron. You don't sleep in the same bed with her, you spend every free time you have with either me or the girls. What do you expect her to think?"

"Well, all she has to do is ask and I'll tell her that we're not together because you don't love me anymore! And don't call me a moron, jerk."

"She doesn't have to ask. She was afraid of losing you from the first moment I showed up again. How do you think she feels now when you sleep in the guest room and spend hours with me here?"

"Just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"And for the record I do love you, but I will not let you throw your life away for me. You love me, Paul, I know you do, but you love Steph too and no matter how hurt you are, we both know she said all those things because she was scared of losing you."

"Why are you defending her? I thought you'd be thrilled about us being together. This is what you wanted. You said so at the cemetery, I heard you."

"Okay, Paul, first of all don't yell at me." He pointed his finger at me while biting on one of the cookies I brought him. "I'm sick and I'm grumpy and while I love your 3 little girls to death, I rather die than take another bite of these cookies."

I started laughing as he drank some coke to get the taste away. "It's the thought that counts."

He smiled as he put the glass down and reached for my hand. His thin fingers caressed the palm of my hand as he raised his gaze and our eyes met. "I love you more than life itself, you know that, right? There is absolutely nothing in this life I wouldn't do for you, but here's the thing, I need to paint you a little picture now and you'll need to let me finish because this has to be said."

"Alright." I agreed unwillingly.

"Okay, you need to understand something, Paul. This isn't about WWE and this isn't about Triple H. This is also not about Paul Levesque the executive or Stephanie McMahon the daughter of Vince McMahon." He looked away as he mentioned her name.

It was pain in his eyes that he was trying to hide. He swallowed hard before looking at me again. "It's about one thing and one thing only. Those 3 little girls at the ages of 7, 5 and 3. This is all it's about and the only thing that's important. Those girls whom you'd have to sit down and explain to them why daddy is leaving mommy and why everyone at school is calling daddy a faggot or a queer or even worse. Your girls don't deserve to go through all of this. Do you understand?" He asked as he squeezed on my hands lightly.

I exhaled as I felt the air being sucked out of me. "Now, I would totally understand all of this if you didn't love Steph and I'll fight with you and I'll devote my life to making you happy and be the best of whatever you'd want me to be, but here's the thing, Paul. You do love her and even if you are hurt now, she was and always will be the love of your life. Sure, you love me too, I see it and I feel it and I'm grateful for your love, but you love her so much too and this family means everything to you."

He smiled. I have never seen him calmer than he was at that moment. "I know in my heart that I can get through to her." He continued. "And make her accept me in your life. Breaking their hearts is not an option for me and I will not do it. You don't need to have sex with me to be happy, you just need me in your life, like I need you in mine. Can you understand what I'm trying to say? Can you even try and see how much crap your little girls will have to deal with if you leave Steph for me?"

I knew he was right. I thought about it a million times and they were always the ones getting hurt the most. "Joe, I can't lose you again. Yes, I love her, but I love you too. How can you get through to her if all she sees when she looks at you is someone who had sex with her husband?"

"I know in my heart that I can. I will try my best. If it doesn't work, I'll move to Florida and we can see each other every time you go there for that monstrosity you're building."

"I have to take you there. You're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Good thinking about Florida, thought." I smiled as I entwined our fingers. "Good to see you haven't lost that sneakiness."

"It's not sneakiness, Paul. And it was a joke. I'm not lying to her ever again. She was too good to me and I will always be grateful to her."

"Damn you for always seeing the good in people." I joked. "She tries to hide it, but I know she cares for you."

"She's not trying to hide it, Paul. She's hurt and she has every right to be hurt and scared. I just have to find a way to make her understand I don't want to take you from her."

"Okay." I said as I rubbed my face. I was too tired for this hard and heavy conversation. "Do you want me to go get you other cookies?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Angie was here earlier. She brought me chocolate."

"How are things between you two?"

"There's nothing going on. We are just friends. She's not really my type."

"Well, what is your type?"

"I'll let you know when I know."

"You're just impossible."

The results came back the day after and showed that Joe was responding well to the transplant. I was happy about it and couldn't wait to get there and take him for a walk outside. I made some phone calls and set up a little surprise for him for next week. I had to do it. I was going to try my best and make him happy even though he hated hospitals.

The following week was brutal as I barely found time to talk to Joe and kept apologizing in text messages. Lucky for me, I knew he wasn't alone and he had his sister there. I came back from the office Friday after noon and as usual took a shower and changed before I went to the hospital.

Steph was sitting outside when I went to my car. "Hi." I forced a smile. These past few weeks we acted like complete strangers at home, but around people we put on an act that would make the academy awards proud.

"Hi." She said back and started making her way inside.

"I won't be home for dinner." I tried to get her to turn around.

"Shocking." Was all she said as she closed the door behind her.

It broke my heart. I knew it was my fault that we ended up in this mess, but no matter how much I tried to find a way, she kept pushing me away. Joe was right. She had every right and every reason to push me away, because I might have let her think I was with him.

I tried to keep her out of my thoughts when I waited in the hospital's parking lot. As I checked the time, I realized they were 10 minutes late and decided to give them a few more minutes. After all, I knew who I was dealing with.

Apparently they met up at the airport and took a taxi together. I smiled as they got out of the car and was surprised they even fit in that little cab.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't The Game."

"Hello to you too, Mr. Stingy."

"What, we thought it would be cooler if we rode together."

"Yeah yeah." I smiled as I hi fived him and hugged the other guy. "Thank you so much for this."

"Hey no problem. It must be really important if you asked us here and besides look at us, the guy clearly has good taste."

"He does." I smiled wickedly as I gave them the finger. "But fuck you 2 I'm his favorite, you come after me."

"I'm not sure about his taste anymore." The big guy in the beanie hat and the sunglasses said.

"You came in close in the third place though."

"I'll take that." He hi fived me and asked. "So is he feeling better?"

"Actually he does. I'm thinking he could get out in a few days. He's out of isolation too so that's good, he was going crazy in that room."

We went up and after signing a few autographs on the way, we arrived at Joe's private room. I knocked on the door and opened it, to find him sitting at the same pose as last week. "I hate this room. The view sucks." He smiled as he turned to look at me.

"Hi, Kid." I smiled back as I approached him and kissed the top of his head. "I have a surprise for you."

"Please, no more cookies." He joked.

"Nope, this is a better surprise. Guys…" I called and waited for the door to open.

The look on Joe's face when Mark came in was priceless. He always told me he respected Mark and would probably faint if he saw him. Shawn came in behind Mark and Joe was speechless.

"So." Mark was the first to speak. "I understand I'm only third on your list and those 2 jackasses are one and two."

"And you were worried I'll embarrass you while you just made me want to hide under this bed." Joe said as he gave me a disappointed look.

"Lighten up, kid, I can gloat in one fan that likes me better than those guys. It's rare. I had to rub it in."

"That's actually very true." Shawn agreed. "He had to stand and listen to a Shawn is better chant in the Hall of Fame a few years back. That was tough on him."

I almost knocked Shawn's smile of his face as he gloated. "See what I have to deal with?"

"So, kid, Hunter here tells me you're a big wrestling fan."

"How come you all get to call him Hunter and I got stuck with Paul? It's so lame."

"What happens when you call him Hunter?" Mark asked as he looked at me.

"He gives me this scary look, like he's about to get a sledgehammer from somewhere and smash my face with it."

"He just acts tough. Trust me, kid, he won't harm his only fan." Mark joked and we all started laughing.

We spent the rest of the evening talking wrestling and laughing about Joe's crazy booking ideas. It felt like Joe could fit right in with my friends and as I sat there watching his interaction, I knew I had to find a way to keep him in my life.

On my way back, I stopped at Starbucks for coffee, before going back to that cold place I called home. Seeing my friends and get a few laughs was something I really needed. Of course I couldn't tell any of them about my problems, because than I'd have to tell them about Joe and I couldn't lie to them.

This situation was hard for me to explain, even to myself. I know it's my entire fault. I cheated on her and I hurt her, but she stayed with me. She stayed even when she thought I didn't love her which made things hard for me to digest.

On one side, I had the love of my life, my best friend and the mother of my 3 beautiful daughters. On the other side, was a smart ass with the saddest eyes I've ever seen that never asked for anything other than my respect and my friendship. Everything was easier when he was around. He loved me, but he also loved my family, Steph included.

It made me angry that Steph didn't see him for who he really was. He never tried to take me from them. He wanted to do it, but preferred to love me from afar as long as my kids still had their parents together.

As I was sitting in my car, drinking my coffee and thinking about the complex situation I was in, someone knocked on my window and scared me half to death. The old woman lowered her gaze and put her hand on her heart in apology. I opened the window and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"No." She said in a tender voice. "But it seems like you need a little help."

Thoughts of a possible robbery went through my mind as I noticed her ragged clothes. "Everything is fine, Ma'am. Have a nice night."

Before I closed my window, she raised her gaze suddenly and our eyes met.

"Life is full of unexpected twists and turns." She smiled. "You look like you're at a crossroad, not knowing which path to choose."

Was it some kind of a chip trick to get money like all the frauds that 'see the future'? That woman looked tired, almost exhausted. I thought to myself as the look in her eyes slowly made my stress go away.

"Would you like me to drive you home? It's getting late." I asked in attempt to be nice.

"No, thank you, sir. You are very kind. I live in the old storage room behind the building. The manager was very kind to let me use it." She smile and started to slowly make her way to a bench not far from my car.

It was clear that she was tired. The way she sat down and rubbed her arms suggested she was cold. I don't know what came over me, but something drew me to that woman. I got out and locked the car. The street was quiet and dark apart from the lonely streetlight not far from us and the Starbucks sign.

I took off my jacket and put it over the old lady's shoulders before I sat down.

"You are very kind, sir. I'm sure you've made some woman out there very happy."

"I don't know about that." The words just escaped my mouth without control. I didn't know what came over me, but something felt really strange.

"When you're at a crossroad, there is no right or wrong." She said after taking a deep breath. "Each of the paths will eventually lead to your destination, but it's the life you affect and the lessons you learn along the way that will determine the distance of that journey. It could take a life time or a short few months, but you must remember that you are not alone on that path. Each step you take effects your loved ones and more importantly, you."

As I listened to her tender voice I couldn't help but turn and look at her. How would she know I was a mess?

"I noticed you right away when you walked in." She continued. "Not because you are so big and handsome, but because of your eyes." She coughed a little. "And then you sat in your car for a long time, just staring into space. I'm sure you think I'm crazy, but just remember... The eyes are the window to your soul and you have a beautiful soul, I can tell. Sadly for us, a beautiful soul can also make mistakes. It's what you're willing to do to fix them that separate the good souls from the bad ones."

"So, you're seeing all that in my eyes?" I smiled.

"All that and so much more." She smiled back. "Do you have children?"

"I do."

"They must love you very much."

"Seems that way."

"And your wife? Is there love in your heart for her?"

"Yes." I nearly chocked.

"But something is wrong. I can see the pain in your eyes."

"It's umm complicated."

"It always is."

"What do you do when you have to choose between 2 people you can't live without?"

"Oh... It's love in your eyes. I understand now." She nodded as she petted my hand. "I will tell you this before I leave you. Actions speak louder than words. The eyes never lie and the heart is much stronger then we think."

She got up and smiled at me again before resting her palm on my cheek. "You are strong. You will find your path through the maze. Be patient."

It was past 11 when I walked into the quiet house. I spotted Steph curled up on the couch right away. She was asleep. On the TV was a video of us paused on me and Steph holding Aurora when she was a baby. So much have changed. We went through so much together. Was this the end? I thought as I sat next to her and watched her sleep.

I was tired. I was tired of the guest room, tired of not having my best friend in my life. Pretending everything was okay between us was exhausting. As I sighed and covered my face with my hand, I suddenly felt her warm hand on my thigh.

I saw the pain in her eyes when I looked at her, but I didn't know how to even try and fix everything. "Hi." I whispered in the dark as took her hand in mine.

"Please, don't..." She tried to withdraw her hand.

"Steph, I..."

"You left your jacket at his place?" She asked and only then I realized I left my jacket with the old lady.

"No. I gave it to an old lady outside of Starbucks. She was cold."

"Really? So you weren't at his place all evening."

"He's still in the hospital and no I didn't leave it there. I gave it to an old lady."

"You gave your favorite leather jacket to a stranger?"

"She needed it more than me."

"I'm sure she did."

"Steph..." I finally gave in and released her hand. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm going to bed."

"Steph, please. I want to try and fix things."

"You can't fix anything!" She nearly yelled. "You made your choice. Go to him. Go live happily ever after with him."

"Steph, wait a second. I'm not with him. Nothing happened. Look at me." I pleaded as I stopped her before she went up the stairs. "Look at me, please and see if I'm lying. There's nothing going on between me and him."

"You've lied to me before. I will never believe a word you say to me ever again."

"Steph, I'm not lying. I'm begging you please look at me. I love you."

"Paul, nothing has changed. It's either me or him. Your choice. I'm going to bed."

"Steph, please. There is nothing going on between me and him. I swear, we didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, Paul. I just don't believe you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

 **Side note:** To the **guest** who reviews the last few chapters. I appreciate your opinion and criticism very much. I hope you stick around for the end of this story.

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 15**

* * *

 **\- Stephanie's POV -**

The separation from Paul was starting to affect me physically. He was still sleeping in the guest room and we were still pretending around everyone. Every bone and muscle in my body missed his love. Each night, I would take one of his shirts and hug it, just so I could smell him. He was only a few feet away in another room, but I couldn't bring myself to go to him.

He offered to stay home with me when I got sick. When I ignored him and turned my back to him, he left me in bed and went to work. I knew he tried, but I just didn't have the strength to trust him again. I loved him with all my heart, but he loved someone else.

I've been home for 3 days. During this time he took care of the girls. He came home early to be with them so I could rest, help them with their homework, played with them and did it all, but all I saw when I looked at him was Joe. All I could think of was that he loved another.

A knock on the door made me groan in annoyance as I dragged my tired body towards the bedroom door. The man standing at the door didn't smile. His eyes trailed from my eyes and down to the bottle of vodka in my hand. I froze. I wanted to scream, but his touch when he reached for the bottle made me close my eyes.

The door closed and I let him lead me to the little sofa by the window. I was too weak and in too much pain to react. He kneeled before me and I opened my eyes when I felt his hands on my thighs.

"I heard you were sick. I made you some chicken soup and I put noodles in it because I know you love noodles."

I looked at his features and inhaled his scent. Nothing will ever change his calming presence. I could never explain it in words, but everything inside me was suddenly at ease. I wanted to tell him to leave and never ever come back, because I liked being miserable and I wanted my vodka back, but then he smiled.

"I need to ask something of you, okay? Just nod yes or no."

I couldn't move. My head went up and down and he smiled again. "Can you come downstairs with me?"

I nodded no and he added. "No one is in the house. I told Angie to take the rest of the day off. I also told her that you might call her later so she's available."

He took my hands in his and pulled me up. "Come on."

There was really no way I could say no. The way he led me and never let go of my hand, made me look at him all the way downstairs. His eyes had life in them. He looked happy and healthy. Exactly how he was when I first met him.

The Tupperware container with soup was on the coffee table in the living room right next to a bowl. My favorite bowl. He sat me down and poured some soup into the bowl. "Here you go."

The first taste was like heaven in a bowl and I tried to hide it, but he grinned. Good, ha." Just like Paul. I thought as I broke from his eyes. His childish eyes and wicked grin reminded me of the only man who could ever put a smile on my face in my worst moments.

I was afraid to look at him again. I ate the soup and when I finished he took the bowl from my hand and put it on the table.

"Okay. Now that you ate something and the vodka is wearing down a little, I need to say some things. It's important that you give me a chance to talk. After that, if you want me to leave, that's exactly what I will do."

I didn't owe him anything, but curiosity took over as I nodded.

"Steph. You saved my life. You're the reason I'm alive today and I wish I could repay you for everything, but honestly I can't. I have caused you so much pain and I'm here to tell you that I will do anything you ask of me, starting now and until my dying day. I will always be in your debt. I need you to know that ever since Mania, I never lied to you and I never will. I left when you asked me to, but Paul found me and brought me back. You know all this, but what you don't know is that nothing has happened between me and him. I swear on Gracie's soul that there wasn't even a kiss. He loves you and he wants to be with you. I want him to be with you and I am willing to leave and never come back, but I'm hoping you'd see that I'm not after him and he's not after me. I never wanted to take him away from you and the girls and I think I lived up to my words. I have no desire to ever cause you pain and I'm here now to beg you to take him back."

I waited to see if he had anything else to say. The man kneeling before me was speaking from the heart, I knew that, but I was still afraid.

"Steph, I wouldn't be here if I wanted to take him from you. I am here to tell you that I will never lie to you and I will always look you in the eyes and tell you the honest to god truth. I love you very much, Steph, I always have. I never meant to hurt you so badly and I know you hate me, believe me, there was a time when I hated myself for it."

I looked into his blue eyes and saw how honest he was, but how can I trust someone who slept with my husband? How can I trust someone who told me that he still loved my husband and couldn't stop? My senses came back to me pretty fast after I ate. I lowered my gaze trying to find the strength to say the words I wanted to say, but it was hard.

"Steph?"

Hearing my name, I looked at him again and without hesitation, I pointed at the door. "I want you to leave and never come back."

He looked down and then at the wall with all our family pictures. When he looked at me again, he smiled and took my hand in his. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Thank you for saving my life, Steph. Wherever I am in this world, I will think of you always. Goodbye."

As he made his way to the door, I remembered that Paul was in Florida and will only come back tomorrow. "Paul is in Florida."

"I know." He said without turning.

"He's coming back tomorrow."

"I have a flight tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"Madrid."

When he opened the door I suddenly realized something. "Joe, wait." He turned to look at me, but still held the door open. "You already bought a ticket before you even came here?"

"I bought a ticket a week ago."

"So why did you go to all this trouble with the soup and even coming here?"

"I found out you were sick only last night. I wanted to do something nice for you before I leave."

"Why?"

"Because you saved my life." He answered simply. "And because this is the least I could do. I wish you'd let me do more for you, but I understand that you don't want me here."

"Could you please close the door? I'm cold."

He immediately complied and stayed by the door.

"Does Paul know you're leaving?"

He nodded yes.

"And he is okay with it?"

"He knew he'd have to choose. That's what he did."

"And he is willing to let you leave?"

"He loves you. He misses you and that guest room is ruining his back. Seriously, Steph, the man is a wrestler. Have some pity."

A quiet chuckle escaped me. The man standing by the door always knew how to make people smile. "Are you going to keep watching him wrestle?"

"I'm only moving away, I'm not dead."

"So that's a yes?"

"I will always be a Triple H guy."

"Do you love him?" I suddenly had the courage to ask.

"I do."

"Like I love him?"

"Probably, but differently."

"And you came here to give me this soup and to beg me to take him back?"

"Like I said, Steph. I have no intension of taking him from you."

"What about the girls? Aren't you going to miss them?"

"They are young, they will forget me at some point."

"What if they don't? The last time you left, they asked about you every day."

"I can always ask permission to Skype them."

"So we both love him."

"I guess so."

"But he chose me."

"For one reason only. He loves you more than life itself."

"Did something happen between you two since you came back from Oregon?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well… He did hold my hand and hugged me when I cried in the hospital because I was going crazy in isolation, but that's it."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you."

"You shouldn't be. I know I hurt you."

"Why are you so nice to me? I was terrible to you."

"Terrible? Steph, you brought me here, you found me a house and you made sure I got the best care and treatment possible. How was that terrible? You saved my life."

"How do you always see the good in people?"

"It's not people, it's you. Trust me there are a lot of people I can't stand."

"Name one!"

"Umm Bret Hart."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"Not to me. He hates Paul. That bitter asshole."

"So you can't stand him because he hates Paul."

"Got that right."

I started laughing as he stood there looking like a little kid standing up for his best friend in the playground. "Who else?"

"Scott Steiner."

"Because he hates Paul?"

"Damn right!"

"You are too much." I said as I was trying to contain my laughter. "Who else?"

"RVD."

"Why? Rob doesn't hate Paul."

"Sure he doesn't, but that no good Botcher almost killed him in the chamber."

"Oh my god. That's so true. I was there that night. Did you know Paul insisted on going to India the next day?"

"Yeah, but that's who he is. He is old school and he will do anything for his fans."

As we both smiled at each other, I finally saw what was in front of me all along. I was so afraid to admit it, so afraid to let him in, that I just couldn't accept the truth. He was just like me. He was Paul's biggest fan, he loved him just as much as I did and he loved our family as if it was his own family.

"Can you sit with me?"

"Of course. Do you want more soup? Are you even taking medication?"

"I just want to look at you." I smiled as he sat next to me. "Look at your hair." I ran my fingers through his blond hair. "And you gained weight."

"Yeah. I feel good."

"You really have a ticket to Spain?"

"Yes."

"How long are you planning to stay there?"

"I'm not coming back. There's nothing for me here."

"But Spain? Why not London or any other place they speak English?"

"You do know English isn't my native tongue, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Steph, I was born in Italy. My mom is Italian."

"I did not know that. So why not move to Italy?"

"Because I like Madrid."

"Spanish is different than Italian."

"I know that. I speak 4 languages, Steph, I could live in France too if I wanted, but I like Madrid."

"You speak French, Spanish and Italian?"

"Yes."

"You are joking, right?"

"I only speak French and Spanish, but I can read and write in Italian and English."

"This is amazing."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. Wow, I'm actually considering hiring you to be on my team."

He started laughing and put his hand on mine. "I have to go, Steph. I have to make sure I packed everything."

"You are really going through with this?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. "And you're not going to wait for Paul?"

"I already said goodbye to Paul. I wanted to wait for the girls, but I don't know if I can handle it."

"You are making it really hard for me to hate you."

"You have every right to. You've always been kind to me and I hurt you. I understand why you don't want me here and I will understand if you do hate me. What I did to you is unforgivable and that's why I'm leaving. I don't want you to ever be afraid again. I really wish you'd believe me, nothing has happened between me and Paul. He loves you and he will do whatever it takes to fix things."

"You love him and you are willing to leave and never see him again. Why is that?"

"Steph, you and the girls mean the world to me. I do love him, but one of the things I love most about him is how great of a father and husband he is. Ever since I've met him I wanted to be like him. I dreamed of the day I have kids because Paul is the greatest role model for me. How can I take him from his family? How could I destroy the beautiful family you have? You guys are the closest thing I've ever had to a real family. How can I destroy something I love so much?"

"But you love him. Don't you want him all to yourself?"

"I only wanted to be in his life. What we had was entirely different than what you imagine. When I'm around him the pain and the guilt and the scars, they all disappear. It was never just physical. You know, I used to get these panic attacks where I would yell at him and throw him out of my apartment. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't turn my back on him. If you ask me now, I will tell you that I regret this whole thing just because it hurt you so much. I understand now that this is the price we both have to pay for doing what we did and I'm at peace with it, because I know he belongs with you. I wish there was some way I could make you see that I would never take him away. I wish you could understand that what I have with him is totally different than what you have with him. It's a different kind of love. Not the kind where you need sex to express your love, but just 2 people who can talk for hours about everything and annoy each other to no end in a good way. He is my father, my brother, my best friend and my shrink. I'm like a little brother to him, an escape zone from his crazy schedule."

"But this is just how you feel. I saw the love in his eyes when he looked at you. I don't know how he feels about all this."

"He wants you back. He knew he was going to have to choose and he chose the love of his life. Sure it's hard for him to let me go, but he loves you. He can live without me, but he misses you all the time."

"So why didn't he say all that to me? Why does he need to send you?"

"Steph, you got it all wrong. He doesn't know I'm here. He tried to tell you, but you pushed him away. He understands why you pushed him away, but he's coming home tomorrow with flowers and a print screen of my plane ticket. He said you love flowers, but this print screen you'll love more. He loves you and when he realized you won't take him back as long as I'm here, there was only one thing left to do."

"Isn't it hard on you that he chose me?"

"It's hard, but only because I'm not going to see him or you guys ever again. There was never a doubt in my mind that he would choose you. Steph, he loves you."

"Joe, I need to ask you something and earlier you promised you wouldn't lie to me. I need to know if there's a possibility of something ever happening between you 2 again."

"Steph, I'm moving to Madrid."

"If you had stayed, would something ever happen between you and Paul?"

"Absolutely not. It's not worth it. Steph, I promised you, we both promised you that we will never hurt you again. If I had stayed, I would keep that promise and Paul would too."

"That's what you're saying, but Paul isn't here. I don't know how he feels."

"He was with me when I bought a ticket to Madrid. He knows it's the only way he could fix things with you. I thought about moving to Florida and maybe see him when he comes there, but that would be lying and going behind your back." He smiled and took my hand in his. "If I ever wanted to have him all to myself I would've stayed. I love him, but I know he belongs with you girls. I'm good with that. I've always been good with that. It's why I love him so much. He is the best father I have ever known and aside from his one mistake, he is a great husband. Well… when he takes out the trash…" He chuckled and I smiled. He knew us too well. "You see, Steph, I'm okay with leaving, because he will be in my heart forever. That night, January 7th, 2002, was the night I came back to life, just like he did when he walked down that ramp again. We will be connected forever and what you did for me will also stay with me forever. I understand your concern and your fear, you have every right to hate me and want me gone. I never ran away from guilt. It's my fault and Paul's fault you feel this way and this is the price we have to pay. He knows that and I know that."

I withdraw my hand from his and got up. As I started pacing the living room from side to side, Joe looked at me and didn't understand what was going on.

"So… this is my problem." I started as I stopped and looked at him. "When you leave, Paul will be back where he belongs, with his family, but he will think about you constantly. Like you said, you are connected in a way I could never even begin to understand. You both say it's not just physical, but you did have sex and I have to be honest, a part of me is relieved that it was you and not some young bimbo."

"Paul would never do that!" He cut me off and then apologized for interfering.

"But, Joe, the only reason I'm afraid to let you stay in his life is because I see love in his eyes when he looks at you."

"You know, I've been thinking of a way to explain this to you and I think I found a way." He smiled. "Can you please sit down?"

I sat on the coffee table facing him and smiled. His smile was infectious just like Paul's.

"Remember once you told me that Paul doesn't show emotions, because he's humbled by the love of his fans and tries to be a macho? That day in LA after he finally caved and gave me that signed shirt." I nodded yes and he continued. "When I told him about how his return made me fight back and walk again, he almost cried, but stopped himself from showing too much. In a way, Paul looks at me like I'm a hero for staying strong after everything I went through. What you see in his eyes is love, but a different kind of love. It's admiration and respect. It's him feeling humbled when he's with me, because he doesn't understand how someone like me can look at him the way I do. You know that he is and always will be the king of kings to me."

"But you had sex, Joe. This is more than admiration."

"Yes we did, but it's all over now. I don't want to go back to that place. That place was horrible for me. You know how torn I was? Truth is we can talk about it for days and you'd still feel the same way. I understand. That's why Paul and I agreed that for things to get back to normal I have to leave."

"I understand what you're saying and I understand your view on his admiration and respect. When I found out all you went through I felt like you were a hero too, but it doesn't change the fact that you slept with him. I've tried to get over this and I forgave him, but I can't forget it. It's there every time I look at you and every time you are both in the same room."

"Can I ask you something, Steph? It's a little rude, but if you take a few minutes to think about it, you'll understand what I mean. Can I?"

"Okay." I managed to say and searched for a clue in his eyes.

"Do you believe me when I say I will never ever hurt you again?"

 _This isn't so bad_. "Yes. I believe you now."

"Now, you know I love your girls as if they were my own, right?"

"I know."

"Do you think I would hurt them and take their father from them?"

"I don't think you would hurt them."

"Now, I know you know that Paul would never cheat on you with another woman. Let's be honest, the man gave up so much for you and still loves you more every day, I can totally vouch for that. I've seen women look at him and come on to him and the man is so clueless that he doesn't even see it. You're the first person he calls when he lands, he buys you stuff without a reason, he looks at you like you're the most beautiful woman in the world and you are the mother of his 3 little angels. Right?"

"Where is that rude question, Joe?"

"I'm getting there. Do you agree with all I just said? I mean, you said so yourself. His love for you hadn't changed during the time we were going behind your back, right?"

"Right."

"So, here comes the rude question. Don't you think that it's better or maybe the right way to say this is, the least worse case that he cheated on you with someone who loves you and your family and has no desire of taking him from you?"

I looked at him as he tried to find the right words to ask it and I understood why he said it would be rude.

"I mean, I do have a plane ticket and I am going away like you asked, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to stay. I know I hurt you badly, but I love you with all my heart and I love the girls to death. I wish there was some way to turn back time and change it all, but there isn't. I wish you could see it in my eyes and look into my heart. Your happiness and your family mean more to me than anything, but like I said, I understand your decision and as always, I will do as you ask."

"You're right, Joe, it was kind of rude." I finally said after taking a deep breath. "I guess you flying half way across the world won't change Paul's feelings, but I understand what you're saying. I know you won't take him away. If that was your intention, you would stay and pursue him, but he does love you and it is hard for me to see the way he looks at you."

"But it's me. Not some gold digger bimbo."

"Right, it's you." I said as I looked into his eyes. _It's you_.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
** Your opinion matters. Please share :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A sequel to A Different Kind of Game.**

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash**  
The story takes place right after WM29.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading.  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. It's the only way for me to get better :)

* * *

 **Special thank you to** : plebs, krebsbach, Farinax8, KatieMarie101, chaka1967, Lovergyul, loveme3135, KingofKingsFan, Seth rollins babe, ZombieTKBaha, EverythingHHH and every person that ever read my stories. **You ROCK!**

 **Side note:** To the **guest** who reviews the last few chapters. I appreciate your opinion and criticism very much. I hope you stick around for the end of this story.

* * *

Please keep reviewing :) **Your reviews help me become a better writer!  
**

* * *

 **Also thank you to** **Corey's Kitten**. You have taught me so much and a thank you isn't enough. **THANK YOU**!

* * *

 **Getting Ready for a Car Crash – 16**

* * *

The sound of laughter woke me up as I opened my eyes to the sight of my wife's bare back. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking outside at the clear ocean. I smiled as I crawled to her side and lay on my back. "What are you smiling about?" I mumbled as I wrapped my arm around her stomach and looked up at her.

"Just Murphy chasing Joe." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss me.

My memories took me back to that day I came home from Florida. Saying goodbye to him was hard, but it was the right thing to do, I thought as I opened the door and walked in to the quiet house. I practiced my speech all the way back on the plane, but I was still terrified that it might have been too late and I had lost her.

I could've lived without seeing him every day. I would've found a way to hear his voice and make sure he's doing okay in Madrid. We made that choice together and I knew it was the only way. My family was always the most importantly thing to me and he always made sure I didn't get lost in a turbulent of emotions.

I found my path through the maze, like that old woman said I would. All the fog in my path was cleared by his calm smile as he looked into my eyes and reminded me of all the wonderful moments I shared with my family.

He was right. We will always be connected and I would always carry him in my heart.

And so I went straight to the bedroom to look for my beautiful wife to tell her how much I loved her and to beg her to take me back, but she wasn't there. Her night clothes rested on the bed and I took it in my hand as I sat on the bed, tired from the last few weeks. As I took all of her scent in and closed my eyes, I heard laughter coming from outside.

I rushed downstairs and outside to find her playing ball with our 3 little girls.

"Daddy's home." I nearly choked as I locked eyes with her. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she smiled.

I didn't know if it was my broken heart from not seeing Joe ever again or the unbearable pain of missing my wife, but something brought the tears to my eyes as I nearly broke down. I kneeled to hug my 3 happy girls as they ran towards me and never broke from her eyes. Was I dreaming? Was she really smiling at me?

After I kissed my beautiful angels, I stood up and watched as she made her way slowly towards me.

"Hi." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

"Hi." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her hair. I missed her so much.

When she broke from me, we locked eyes again and I leaned in to kiss her.

Was I dreaming? Was this real? As our kiss deepened I could feel her arms tightening around my waist and the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

She felt it immediately and pulled away. "Welcome home." She smiled.

I couldn't say a word. I looked into her eyes and saw my best friend again.

Finally, after she wiped my tears and kissed me softly I managed to breathe again. "I love you, Steph."

"I know."

"I missed you so much."

"We've missed you too, honey."

We stood there for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes like it was the first time and then a voice from behind me made me think it was all just a dream.

"Okay, I got strawberry cheesecake, vanilla, chocolate, Macadamia nuts, cookies and cream... Who wants what?"

I turned to look at the man standing behind me as he smiled.

"Well crap." He mumbled. "If I had known you were here, I would've brought 6 flavors."

"Joe." Steph gave him a hard stare.

"Sorry, girls." He apologized. "Crap is apparently a bad word. Don't ever say crap!"

The sound of my girl's laughter made me realize this wasn't a dream. He was really here in front of me, holding 5 mini cups of ice cream.

"Okay, who's going to share theirs with daddy? Because I am not sharing mine!" He smiled.

"I'll share." Steph smiled as she kissed my cheek. "We'll take the cheesecake one."

"One cheesecake for mommy and daddy." The smart ass threw the cup towards us. "Rory, what will you have?"

I turned to look at my smiling wife and couldn't find the right words to ask what was going on.

"Everything is fine, honey." She whispered. "I asked him to stay."

"Steph, nothing happened and nothing ever will."

"I know. He told me. We had a long talk yesterday and I understand now. All that matters is that I love you and I know you love me."

"I do. With all my heart."

"Okay. Ice cream or do you want to change out of this suit?"

As I looked at Joe eating ice cream with the girls, I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "What I would really like right now is for you to come upstairs with me." I whispered in her ear and she giggled in her usual cuteness. "Just to talk." I smiled as she buried her face in my chest.

"Paul, the girls are here."

"Right, but they have a babysitter and they are busy with their ice cream. There's so much I need to say." I smiled. "Girls? Mommy and daddy are going inside for a while. You be good girls to your uncle, okay?"

His smile when he looked at me, took me back to that evening in the hospital. _I know in my heart that I can get through to her_ _and make her accept me in your life_. He winked as the girls nodded and continued eating their ice cream.

I made love to her that afternoon. I cried as I poured my heart out and told her everything that was in my heart. All those things that were desperately needed to be said and all those mixed emotions that led to all my decisions. We both needed that and it was as special as our love always was. Soft and tender yet wild and strong.

Later that night, after dinner, Joe poured some wine into a glass and went outside.

We barely exchanged words all evening. Maybe because I was afraid to talk to him in front of Steph or maybe it was my girls that were excited to have him play with them like old times.

I had a clear view of him from the kitchen. He was sitting on the swing looking at the sky. I smiled as I realized he was here, alive and healthy. I was proud of him and I was willing to have him half way across the world as long as he was alive.

"You know, you can talk to him, honey. He's real." Steph came from behind me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know he's real. I just don't understand what made you change your mind like that."

"Does it matter? He's here. You're happy, the girls are happy and I trust you again."

"You trust me, but you are not happy?"

"I am happy. All I need is you and our family."

"And where does he fit in?"

"He is family too. He loves the girls to death. I know this because I've seen it in his eyes yesterday when he was about to leave and was afraid to say goodbye to them. He loves you and he also loves me. I realized just how much, only yesterday."

"And you're not afraid anymore?"

"Paul, he thought I hated him and he still came here a few hours before his flight to bring me soup because he heard I was sick."

"He did?"

"Yes." She smiled. "And he told me nothing had happened between you since he came back and asked me to take you back. He said you were with him when he bought the ticket to Madrid."

"I was."

"We had a long talk and I know he will never do anything to hurt me. He gave me credit for saving his life. I couldn't hate him even if I tried my hardest."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say that nothing will ever happen between you two again and I will believe you. I felt your love earlier and I know how much we mean to you. It still hurts that you cheated on me, but as he said, it was him and not some young bimbo who would try to take you away. I know he wants you to be with us."

"Steph, nothing will ever happen between me and him ever again. And I have never even looked at other women in that way. You're the love of my life and no one will ever compare to you."

"No one, but him." She smiled. "And I'm okay with it, because it's a different kind of love. I see it now."

"Is this a dream?"

"No, honey." She laughed. "This is real. Go talk to him."

"Okay. I'll come up in a bit."

"Take your time, honey. I'll wait for you in bed. We have a lot of catching up to do."

I smiled as she bit her lower lip seductively. "I won't be long."

As I stepped outside, I stood over the swing behind him and took a deep breath. He was really here. He wasn't miles and miles away and we weren't separated by oceans and mountains. He was inches away from me now where he belonged.

"I don't know how you did it."

"Easy." He said calmly. "I told the truth."

"Really?"

"Yes. Haven't you heard? The truth shall set you free."

"And are you free?"

"I'm alive and I have my family with me. That's all I need."

"I don't know what to say. Honestly, you and my wife, friends and getting along? I don't know if this is real or if I had died and gone to heaven."

"You're alive and this is real and as long as you focus on your love for her and not on your stupid attraction to me, things will be just fine."

"Oh god." I rubbed my face and rolled my eyes. "Mr. Smart ass is back."

"You missed me didn't you?" He teased as he leaned back and looked up at me. "Didn't you?"

"Okay, kid. I would love to sit here and chat with you, but I've got a lot of catching up to do with my wife. You understand, right?"

"Of course. I have a date too, later."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"With who?"

"A nurse from the hospital. It's a sex thing. Nothing serious."

"So we are both having sex tonight."

"Seems like it."

"You need a ride?"

"Nope."

"She's coming to pick you up from here?"

"Nope. I bought a Harley."

"You bought a what?"

"A Harley. Harley Davidson. It's a type of motorcycle, like 2 wheels, classic look. I'm surprised you don't know what a Harley is, Paul." He said as he looked up at me and grinned.

"I know what a Harley is, smart ass. Why the hell would you buy a motorcycle?"

"I figured its better than a car. I'm alone on it and only responsible for my own life, no one else's."

"We're going to talk about this tomorrow, after I've had enough sex to think straight."

"News flash, Paul. You are straight."

"I'm starting to regret this arrangement already." I said as I walked him to the door. "Drive safely, please."

"I will."

"Come by my office tomorrow, we'll have lunch together."

"I'll text you."

This was the start of our new life together. I had my doubts, but time is a healer and as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Steph and Joe became close friends. They spend a lot of time together when I was away and I was happier than ever.

My wife's soft hand brought me back from reminiscing as I felt it on my stomach. "Where were you just now?" She smiled.

"I was just thinking about how happy you've made me."

"You've made me happy too, baby, especially last night."

"I'm still surprised you were able to stay quiet." I joked.

As the sounds of laughter from outside grew louder, I shifted on my stomach and looked outside. There they were. My 3 little girls running around chasing Joe and Amelia. I smiled as I remembered the day Joe met her.

We all went out to dinner to celebrate his birthday and his recovery. I made reservations for a private room at the most authentic Italian restaurant I could find. It was there when he met her. She was our private chef for the night and she kept looking at him all evening, but that's when Steph and I realized why he stayed single all these years.

He noticed her. I knew he noticed her, but he was too shy to acknowledge it. He was practically mortified when I made a toast in honor of his recovery. Amelia was moved when she realized he beat cancer and she liked him even more later on when she found out he spoke Italian. She made him a special dessert and was totally brave to put a little note with her phone number under the plate.

At first he tried to hide the note, but when I noticed it, I urged him to go and talk to her. I even had to drag him to the men's room, subtly, to try and understand why he won't talk to her. They were perfect match. Both born in Italy, both loved cooking and fortunately for him, we found out later on that she also liked wrestling.

He did talk to her that night and asked her out to dinner. I was proud of him. Actually both Steph and I were proud of him. He slowly stopped hiding in the shadow of his past and gave life a real chance. He didn't just let the days pass him by, he started living life, the life I always wished for him.

One night, we were sitting alone in my back yard talking about NXT. The fire that burned inside him made me realize I wanted him to be a part of it. NXT was my baby and I knew Joe loved the WWE just as much as I did. He always said wrestling saved his life. We all saved his life and all he ever asked for was an opportunity, to give back to the family that saved his dying body and soul.

After running a few ideas by Steph and Vince and after presenting him with a few options, I gave him an assistant job in my office for all things NXT. He worked hard in the first few weeks studying the books, the talent contract, established relationship with Canyon Ceman and the Full Sail people. It wasn't a surprise that everyone liked him. He was a quick learner and hard working. Even Vince was impressed by his work ethics.

"Do you think they will get married some day?" Steph suddenly asked as she watched Joe taking a breather from running around the beach.

"I think we should at least be grateful he finally let someone in." I smiled. "His walls are still there. We haven't destroyed them completely."

"He has such a fragile soul. You know, sometimes I look into his eyes and I can see all the pain. I never knew there could be so much pain inside a person."

"I know. He loved her and I don't think he will ever let go of the guilt."

"He's trying and I'm proud of him. Amelia is great with him. It seems like she understands him."

"And she loves him very much. She told me that she sees his pain, but she knows what makes him feel good so she focuses on those things and they do them together, like cooking and taking long walks with their dogs. She laughs at him all the time. She says he could talk about wrestling all day long and never get tired."

"Reminds you of someone?" She asked sarcastically.

"Trust me, that kid is worse than me."

"I doubt it. I can remember a few nights where you'd sit outside and talk wrestling until 3 in the morning."

"And you'd watch us from the bedroom window."

"I most certainly did not."

"It's okay, baby, I understood it. I knew you trusted me, but there was still fear in your heart. I know you feel better about us spending time together now that he's got Amelia in his life."

"I'm not afraid anymore, honey and not because of Amelia. Joe and I talk about everything and we are very close. I understand your bond now."

"I love you, baby."

"They are coming back to the house, we should get dressed." She kissed me.

A text message came in and she smiled when she looked at the screen. "Noticed that the curtains were wide open which means you're up. Get dressed and come down for breakfast in 10 minutes." She read out loud.

"Joe?" I asked.

"Who else?"

Walking into the kitchen, the table was set for 2, with all kinds of amazing things. "Did you guys have breakfast already?" Steph asked as she sat down.

"Of course." Joe answered as he poured orange juice for her. "Those little wild cats woke me up really early." He smiled. "I bet you 2 like it when they don't wake you up at these ungodly hours."

"Well, you jumped on that wagon when they wanted to make you their uncle and now you're complaining. I don't get it." I explained to him with my famous smug.

"You know, Hunter, that smug only works on TV. I hate it when you use that on me in real life."

"Call me Hunter one more time. I dare you!"

"Enjoy your breakfast, Hunter." He smiled smugly back at me as he walked in reverse towards the door. "I'll see myself out now, if you don't mind, Hunter."

We all started laughing and Amelia who was holding Vaughn smiled. "I'll go see what he's up to. You want to stay here, girls?"

Murphy ran after Joe, before she even had a chance to finish the question. Rory kissed us and said she was going to play on the beach.

"That's okay, Am. we'll join you when we finish this amazing breakfast. Thank you for that, by the way." Steph smiled.

When they left the room, I kissed my beautiful wife and smiled. "This looks amazing."

"I have to be honest, honey, I got used to his food and his help with the girls. Did you know he works from our place when we are on the road for Raw? He helps them with their homework and plays with them."

"No, I had no idea, but it doesn't surprise me. He loves spending time with them."

We finished our breakfast and then went outside to the beach. They were all running around chasing Joe and trying to catch the football, but he was too fast for them. It was amazing to watch him with the girls and I was proud of him for believing and fighting. He was changing slowly in front of my eyes and turning into the man I always knew he was.

I loved him with all my heart and I will love him until the day I die. It was a different kind of love, but it was strong and powerful. It was him that made me see myself and believe I was still a good man even though I made mistakes. In his eyes I was and always will be the king. And he was the prince. A true hero. He won his battles and stood tall against all odds. He made it. I thought, as he stood there smiling as I walked towards him.

As he greeted me with the Kliq sign, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head, I thought about how fortunate I was to have loved 2 amazing souls in one lifetime. I was connected at heart with both of them. They both gave me strength and love equally, but differently and for that I will always be grateful to my wife for having such a big heart.

"Thank you for breakfast, kid." I whispered in his ear. "I love seeing you this happy."

The end of this story is just the first chapter in his life triumph. The boy, who suffered as a child and met with disaster after disaster as he turned into a man, didn't let life break him. He held on, he grabbed life by the throat and made it give him what he wanted.

* * *

THE END. 

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

Your opinion matters. Please share :)


End file.
